The Horror of our Love
by starkexpo
Summary: After Tony Stark starts having vivid and seducing dreams of the Avenger's enemy, Loki, the billionaire genius finds himself to be captured by the mischievous god. Loki still has plans to rule the realm of Midgard and decides to act on his desires to claim Tony as his own. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emerald green eyes were the first thing he noticed, staring straight into his soul. As the figure approached, Tony had no doubt as to who this was. How did he get inside his room? Tony could only wonder, but he was finding an inability to speak. A sly and almost evil smile came across the one known as the God of Mischief's lips, which sent chills through out Tony's whole body. All Tony could do was stare at the god. Stare at him as he slowly approached him, climbing on top of him.

"Don't move.." The powerful being whispered seductively into Tony's ear, the smile never leaving his face. He grabbed onto the back of the mortal's messy hair, pulling him deeper into the bed. Tony kept his eyes open, kept staring and knew that he couldn't move even if he wanted to. His heart raced in his damaged chest as Loki's pelvis ground into his own, it was at that moment that Tony realized that both of them were completely naked. This confused Tony entirely but at this point he didn't question anything. Before he knew it, Loki was leaning into him, biting into his neck while sliding his hand down his bare chest. Sliding it lower... And lower...

...

...

Tony jolted into an upright position while gasping for air. He found himself covered in small drops of sweat, the god no where to be seen. The man raised his knees up to his chest and grabbed them tightly, leaning against the bedpost.

It was a dream. Just a dream.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and cursed under his breath realizing how hard he was. This hadn't been the first time he dreamed of the mischievous god he had met several months ago.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" He asked into the air, still trying to get a grip on himself.

"5:27 AM, Sir." The artificial intelligence replied. 5:27, a decent time to get up, Tony thought to himself.

After taking a long shower and dressing into one of his favorite black and red suits, Tony still found himself to be constantly thinking back on the dream. No matter how he looked at it, he simply could not figure out why on Earth he would be having such a dream, which genuinely concerned him.

The day went on as any other day. Tony attended meetings, did some business, and had himself a lovely dinner. Until finally, he was returning back to his beautiful Stark Tower. He walked through the entrance of the skyscraper and immediately saw an orange haired woman, starting to approach him.

"Tony, have you been avoiding me? That's really mature." Pepper said with irritation coating her voice. Tony groaned silently knowing that he had been avoiding this woman ever since their last big fight. But he was in no mood to put up with her.

"Pepper, can you please calm the hell down! You know I've actually been working harder than usual and I can't always be with you. But I'd like to be left alone, thank you very much." He muttered and pushed past the woman, which only angered Pepper further.

"You really are avoiding me, aren't you?!" Pepper grabbed on to Tony's shoulder, pulling him back so he was facing her. "What, you can't handle not always being right? That's how you want to play this?"

Tony only groaned again, more loudly this time. He really didn't want to put up with Pepper and her bitching at the moment. He didn't care if Pepper saw it as immature, but he just had to be away from her.

"Please Pepper, just leave me alone. We can discuss this later. I'm not in the mood." He brushed Pepper's hand off of his shoulder and started walking towards the elevator in the center of the elevator, then suddenly stopped in his steps. No. He didn't want to just go back up and continue his daily business. He was beyond tired of that. What he needed was a bar, a drink, and everything that came with it. He turned back around to Pepper and started walking to the entrance of the building. "You know what, I'm out of here. Please don't follow me." He quickly made his way past Pepper and out the doors.

"Tony! Tony wait! Don't you dare just walk away now!" Pepper frustratingly called out but it was of to no use. Tony had already disappeared into a large crowd of people, traveling down the sidewalk. The woman groaned and decided to confront the arrogant bastard about the subject later.

Tony Stark sat in his regular bar, miserably swirling his whiskey in the glass. He ignored anyone who tried to talk to him and was too lost in thought to even have a decent conversation. He longed for something more in his life, and had never been the same since Thor took Loki away, ending all chaos. But wasn't chaos supposed to be a bad thing? Why did it seem as if he was missing it.. Or something that came with it. His thoughts started to drift back to Loki, the controlling and powerful god who had caused so much destruction to the city. Tony shook his head trying to push the thought of Loki and his reoccurring dreams out. He stood from the bar and made his way out, feeling a bit tipsy. He slowly made his way to the exit and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark. Night had fallen now, and the streets were almost empty. Tony blinked roughly and looked up to the sky to see his tower. He should probably be going back there.

* * *

Tony Stark... How fortunate.

The God of Mischief smiled sinisterly as he watched the one known as Iron Man stagger down the streets of New York. The man was obviously intoxicated, which would only make things easier for him. It had only been a few days since escaping prison, and now he was determined to claim this realm. Even better, get revenge on those who humiliated him. Tony Stark. What a perfect way to start his actions. But what was his plan? Was he going to just simply kill him? No. There was something more he wanted from him. Just him. Slowly, his smile widened as he came up with a plan.

* * *

Tony stumbled and caught himself on the wall of a building. Apparently he was more drunk than he thought.

Fantastic.

It didn't matter. What did it matter if he was drunk? Being drunk was nearly a natural state for the billionaire. He pushed himself from the wall and continued to walk down the sidewalk, then paused in his tracks. He felt the presence of someone around him. Someone close, as if breathing on the back of his neck. He turned around quickly to see nothing but the dark space, the only light coming from the occasional street lamp. He stared at the empty street for a few seconds, then let out a long breath, starting to turn back around.

No, it couldn't be. Was this another dream? It had to be, because those same green eyes that were all too familiar were staring into his as soon as he turned around. It just couldn't be.

But it was very real. Too real.

"Loki?!" Tony stumbled back and almost fell over, but caught himself and backed away. He was in no condition to be in the presence of Loki

"Hello Anthony." The mischievous god said calmly in almost a whisper. The god took a few steps towards the drunken man, a smile slowly growing across his face. Tony only continued to take steps back. Was he supposed to do something? Maybe call for help or have a plan of attack. At least a plan of defense since he was at a disadvantage here. Though seeing Loki after his previous dreams made him uncomfortable, and was becoming angered. He felt as if Loki was the one responsible for his reoccurring dreams and that made him frustrated, even of it was far from true.

"You.. You got a lot of nerve showing your face here... After everything.. Everything you've done." Tony stammered, partially because of the alcohol, and partially because of his nerves. The mortal lunged towards the god without any second thoughts, throwing a punch but missed entirely when Loki stepped out of the way. It wasn't a hard hit to dodge, which amused Loki completely. The god turned back to see Tony stumble from his unexpected miss, standing still and folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh but I know what I'm doing, and I will not fail. However I do believe that for my plan to play out as successfully as I want it to, I must first rid myself of that pesky team of supposed heroes that you happen to be a part of." Loki stared at the human, he could see clearly that he would enjoy his time with him. Though Tony was growing more uneasy and fearful by the second. Tony straightened up and brushed his hair back, still feeling quite dizzy.

"Are.. You here to kill me?" The man asked, fearful for the answer. He slid his hand into his pocket, grabbing onto his Stark Phone.

"Not quite." Loki answered with ice in his voice, examining the mortal closely. Tony only took more steps back, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tapping the screen to make it light up.

"Call all of the Aven-" Before Tony could finish his command, Loki had strode towards him, knocking his phone from his hand and onto the street several feet away. Tony swallowed and glanced over to his phone, growing more panicked.

"Don't be foolish, Stark. There is no one to call for help. You're fate has already been decided. By me." The god smiled mischievously and watched as the mortal quicken his breath and backed further away.

"No.. You don't get to decide my fate!" Tony said trying to hold on to any sense of control and hope, but wasn't feeling too confident. He just didn't want Loki to see his fear and he held eye contact with the god until he saw someone across the street. Tony immediately turned towards the person who looked to be a young man, certainly he could get some help. "Hey-!" Tony started to yell but quickly found that the god was behind him, putting a hand firmly over Tony's mouth.

"Now, now, Anthony. You don't want to be doing that. Do you really want to be getting anyone else involved? This is just you and me." Loki wrapped an arm around the mortal's waist and pulled Tony more into himself, keeping a hand over the his mouth. Tony's heart raced even more as he glanced back to Loki, then towards the man he called out to, disappointed to see that his small yell was ineffective. But he couldn't give up that easily. Tony swung his elbow back hitting hard into Loki's stomach. He quickly stepped away from Loki and started into a full on dash down the street, not daring to look back behind him. His level of intoxication made it hard for him to run, but his fear drove him forward. There certainly must be people or a place he can hide or go to for help. But before he could even make it down the street, he found that the god had already reappeared in front of him, grabbing Tony by the shirt.

"There's no use, Anthony. Although I do believe that it is time we take out leave now, wouldn't you agree?" Loki smiled widely and softly traced Tony's jawline with the tip of his fingers. He knew he couldn't have fun with Tony out here forever, and would rather have him somewhere more private. Tony's eyes widened and he frantically looked around the street, then back towards Loki.

"Leave?! What do you-" Before Tony could finish, Loki roughly grabbed the back of Tony's hair and slammed his head hard into the wall of a nearby building. Tony blinked roughly and took a step from the wall, looking over to Loki. He was feeling extremely light headed and dizzy, not to mention his vision was blurring. Everything around Tony spun until it all finally went black, and the mortal collapsed onto the ground. The last thing he saw were those mischievous green eyes, smiling at him.

* * *

**UPDATE: Wow, just read the first chapter of my story for the first time in quite a while.. It had more mistakes then I would liked to have thought but ah well! I hopefully fixed at least most of them! I honestly think my writing improves with each chapter and while revising this first one came to mind, I think I would rather keep it this way since its the original and what not. Not bad for my first fanfiction I'd say!**

**(But now I must go back through my other chapters and re-edit them because apparently I don't do too well on my first try.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony slowly opened his eyes, feeling a throbbing pain within his skull.

What happened?

He tried to think back on the last thing he could remember and searched for any clues as to where he was now. Tony's mind was in a haze and he couldn't think clearly nor remember anything from the previous night. Where was he? How long had he been asleep? The confused mortal had so many questions as he looked around the room he found himself in. It was small and dark, absolutely nothing was in it besides himself. The billionaire was propped in sitting position, hidden away in the corner of the dense room and an uneasy feeling was rising. Had he gotten drunk last night? He could only try to think as hard as he could about what happened, or what was happening now.

Yes, he did seem to remember being drunk, but what else? How did he get here? His deep train of thoughts were broken when he heard the single door to the room creek open, a tall powerful figure was stepping forth.

"Ah, it's about time you have awoken." The god approached the human, and by doing so, images and memories flashed through Tony's mind of everything that happened and his unexpected encounter with Loki. This made Tony only grow fearful and angered. No one should dare to even try anything like this with him, Tony Stark. _The_ Tony Stark! His deep brown eyes glared at Loki, but a whole new realization and fear swept over him.

He couldn't move.

It had just been like his many dreams, and now Tony only wanted to believe that this was just another one and he was, in fact, fast asleep. Perhaps lost in a nightmare. Loki noticed this look of fear come across Tony, and he couldn't help but allow a dark smile to creep across his lips.

"What's the matter, Stark? Not used to a sudden decrease in power? Well I can guarantee that you will soon adjust to this." The god slicked back his raven hair, and took unchanging steps towards the mortal until he was standing directly above him. He leaned down and grabbed Tony's collar firmly, pulling him effortlessly up the wall. "This will be your new life." And there was that sly smile as Loki looked deep into Tony's frightened eyes.

The mortal opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. Was he even capable of speaking? His mind was racing with thoughts and emotions, still in disbelief of what was happening. The god's smile only widened and he tossed Tony across the room, watching him hit the ground hard and being incapable of getting up.

"You amuse me, mortal. That's why I am choosing to keep _you_." The trickster grinned as he once again approached the defenses mortal, breathing heavily on the ground. Tony couldn't possible believe that all of this was happening. If this was a dream then it was far different from all of the others and much more real. He wanted to yell at the god, demand him that he be released, but he couldn't even protest as the god picked him up once more, this time having the mortal sit in his powerful arms. Tony frantically looked around as he was being lifted above the ground. He didn't understand nor want Loki to be carrying him in such a way.

"In time, this will be your new living arrangements. Although you will not be allowed access to the majority of this accommodation." He smiled lightly and kept a firm hold of Tony in one arm, softly brushing some of the mortal's hair back with his free hand. He enjoyed toying with this human and claiming him as his own, though he wasn't completely sure why. It was just a mortal after all. Loki's smile widened and he wasted no time as he swiftly strode out of the room and down a corridor. Tony watched as they passed several doors and he avoided eye contact with the man carrying him. He couldn't possibly see any positive spin to this situation. Being captured by the enemy was far from a positive scenario, and even worse, Tony had no idea where he even was.

Finally, Tony felt some feeling return to his voice.

"Let me go. Now." The weak man said in a harsh whisper. Loki only smirked and continued to walk down the hallway until entering a large room which had an ebony table and chairs placed in the center.

"Anthony, do not be ridiculous. You shall obey me. Maybe not yet, but it will come." The voice was ever so calm and Tony almost felt himself falling into a trance. Although he hated the words his smooth voice spoke.

"It will never come." Tony muttered under gritted teeth, despising his lack of power.

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know."

Loki didn't respond as he set the mortal into a chair and couldn't help but smile while looking down to his new pet. He didn't care what Tony said because he knew that he could change the mortal's mind about _anything_.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony broke the silence when the god didn't speak for a few moments. Loki pondered on the human's question, then turned and looked towards Tony.

"I believe you will be of an advantage. You certainly obtain more intelligence than all other mortals, correct? And as I have said before, you amuse me." These words repeated in Tony's head as the god spoke them. What did he mean by amuse? Tony stayed silent for a while and thought of more questions. Looking below to the ground, he wondered how he was possibly supposed to negotiate with a mass criminal.

"Why can't I move..?" Tony asked quietly, changing the subject, while continuing to cast his gaze down.

"It's an herb that grows in the forests of Asgard. When used the correct way, they can make just about anyone loose control of their body. Especially any mortal. But that wouldn't concern you considering that even with your vast amounts of knowledge, you still hardly know a thing outside your own realm." Loki let out a small chuckle finding it quite pathetic of how little Midgardians knew about all other realms. They were mere, dull-minded mortals. Nothing more. "You know... I'm willing to make things as easy as possible for you. I could leave my plans for any form of revenge upon you and all I'm asking in return is for you is full cooperation. Simple as that. However, if you refuse, I can't say that there's any turning back. And I will have to take... Necessary actions." The corners of the god's lips curved into a sly smile as he looked into the mortals eyes. Tony scowled and didn't like either of the listed options.

"No. I will never cooperate for you. And you won't have to take any actions because it will all be a waste. I'd never give into you." He narrowed his eyes at the god and steadied his breathing. "Just bring me back to my tower." He tried to stay calm but was growing angrier.

"Even if you were to leave, I would still claim this world. You could never truly escape me." A flash of teeth showed in the god's smile.

"It's not fair." Tony started and he brought his eyes to meet Loki's. "I was drunk for Christ's sake! I had way too many disadvantages and you could have never captured me on any other night!" Although he appeared to be angered at the god, he was actually more angered at himself. There had been a countless number of times people had warned him about getting drunk by himself but Tony found their warnings to be absolutely ridiculous. However, the god seemed to take interest in Tony's words.

"Are you suggesting that I could not have obtained you if you were better prepared?" Loki spoke with a familiar mischievous tone and never broke eye contact with his guest.

"Well... Yeah."

"Interesting." Loki's smile became unsettling to Tony as it widened. "It would be nice to make my return clear and an unforgettable entrance." Tony didn't understand what the god meant by that, but he didn't question it.

Soon enough, Tony was back in Loki's arms, held firmly against his broad chest as Loki returned back to the room Tony had woken up in. The god set his captive down in the center of the room, then turned as he started to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Tony called out while unmoving on the floor.

"I will give you sometime to think over your choices, Stark. I recommend that you accept the only offer you will ever receive from me and simply agree to everything I ask. Although I have arranged many plans for you so I won't be entirely disappointed if you refuse." The trickster smiled once more before turning and heading out the door.

"Loki!" The mortal yelled, but it was too late. The door closed leaving Tony in total darkness, the only light coming from his arc reactor which glowed softly beneath his suit. Tony closed his eyes and thought about everything that happened. Of course he wasn't even going to even consider Loki's offer. It was ridiculous for the god to even ask such a thing. He could never simply drop everything just to cooperate with the enemy.

After much time spent being lost in thoughts, Tony begun to feel a tired sensation wash over him and he found it hard to keep his eyes open. At first the mortal was defiant to allow his mind any sleep, but he finally succumbed to his drained state and slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pale skin touched up against Tony's, ice-cold fingers tracing each muscle in his chest. His thin and perfect lips pressed into the mortal's neck and in return, Tony thrust his hips forward so it was pushed up against the god's. A soft moan was heard and Tony couldn't tell who's throat it came from. Finally, the god's emerald eyes met the human's. And then - He was falling.

...

...

Tony's deep brown eyes bolted wide open as he inhaled a quickened breath.

Another dream?

The man stood and glanced around him. It appeared he was outside a New York alley. Slowly and groggily, he made his way to the exit of the alley, peering out the end. The blinding sun shone into his eyes and in response he squinted while shielding his eyes from the harsh rays.

From the looks of things it was about ten in the morning and the streets were crowded with people. Where had the people been when he needed their help with Loki?

Loki...

All in a moment, Tony remembered everything.

That whole experience certainly could not have been a dream. In fact he was sure it was real. But then how did he get here? Was it all just one hell of a drunk hallucination that ended with him passing out in the alley?

Impossible. He was positive that Loki had returned.

Tony bolted out into the street with the intension to warn absolutely everyone of Loki's return. But first and most importantly, he had to tell his team of heroes.

"Taxi!" Tony called out while stepping directly in front of a moving yellow cab. The tires screeched against the road as it came to an immediate stop, inches away from the billionaire. Tony raised his hands apologetically to the driver and wasted no time in jumping to the backseat of the car.

"Mr. Stark! Are you out of your mind?!" The taxi driver was genuinely surprised to see the celebrity but was concerned about his behavior.

"Please just take me to Stark Tower. It's an emergency and I have no time to explain!" Tony answered quickly while gesturing for the Taxi driver to start going.

* * *

The yellow cab pulled up to Stark Tower, and Tony quickly stepped out, rushing over to the entrance of the building. He wasn't sure what to do or where to go first, but he had to do something. He swiftly moved to the elevator and stepped inside once it opened for him.

"Jarvis, I need for you to arrange a meeting for all of the Avengers. Tell them it's an emergency and I need them here as soon as possible. Alert Eyepatch first." Tony blurted out while pacing the perimeter of the elevator.

"Right away, Sir. And if they ask me what the emergency is?" Jarvis replied, calm as ever.

"I'll explain later. But it involves Loki. Be sure to let them know that."

"Of course, Sir." And with that, Jarvis sent out a message alerting Fury and the Avengers about Tony's emergency meeting. All except for the God of Thunder, who they had no way of contacting.

Tony stepped from the elevator and onto the top floor of the tower. Walking past a holographic mirror, the man saw what a mess he was. He had dirt smeared over his suit and tufts of his hair were a tangled mess.

"Sir, Fury is insisting that you tell him what this is all about." Jarvis's voice echoed through the room.

"And I'm insisting that he hurries up so we can discuss it in person!" Tony shouted back becoming very impatient.

"As you wish, Sir."

"Are you making sure he understands the importance of this meeting? It's urgent."

"As always, Sir. Fury tells me he can be here along with the rest of the team in an approximate half hour."

"Well they need to be faster. Just tell them to get here as fast as they can." The billionaire muttered while getting ready for a shower.

"Very well, Sir."

...

...

Nick Fury was the last to show up at Stark Tower, having waited an exact half hour instead of showing up early like the rest. He stepped inside the room of Stark Tower which Tony allowed to be a meeting room for the team.

Clint and Natasha sat next to each other on one side of the large oval table, Steve and Bruce on the other side, while Tony was up and pacing around the room. The billionaire was now freshened up after a quick shower and had on a nice gray suit. His hair was slicked back behind him and he kept a serious face to make sure people realized the importance of the matter.

"My god, Fury! That's you going as fast as possible?!" Tony irritatingly approached Nick and gritted his teeth. He was well aware that the director never took him seriously.

"I'm loosing faith in you, Stark. The last time you called in an 'urgent meeting' you were completely drunk. Do you really expect me to come running every time you claim to have an emergency? Now why the hell did you call us here, Stark?!" The director barked while keeping a stern face.

The billionaire rolled his eyes and continued to pace the room as Fury took his seat at the head of the table. _That was one time._ Tony thought at the mention of his last drunk meeting call. But Fury would never let him live it down.

"It's about Loki.." Tony started.

"Yes, that's all you told us." Fury interrupted impatiently.

"Well.. He's back." The room grew quiet as the words left Tony's mouth.

"And how do you know this?" It was Natasha who broke the silence.

"Last night, I saw him. Well.. Actually he saw me. He_ captured_ me and took me somewhere I don't know. He said that he hadn't given up on his plans to rule the world." Tony explained, but the reactions were not what he wanted.

"So, a mass criminal takes you away, tells you his plan, and sets you on your merry way?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. He was obviously getting some amusement from this absurd story.

"Stark, although you did seem to disappear last night, I don't think I can believe your story. Especially since you were last seen drunk at a bar." Natasha stated while exchanging glances between everyone else.

Disappointment and panic entered Tony's mind. Were they really choosing not to believe him? Their own friend and teammate?! Why did it seem like he was never fully appreciated among the team?

"Well, it's true! I don't know how I got back here, but I'm sure he wants everyone to know that he has returned!" There was a loud slamming sound as Tony's palms hit hard against the table. "If you would just listen-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. This is a serious subject, Stark. Now I don't know if you're joking, drunk, or just crazy. But Loki was taken to Asgard, and I'm sure they know how to take care of their prisoners." Fury kept eye contact with Tony and was only loosing more faith in the man. He wondered if it was a good idea to keep him on the team just for his metal suit.

"I am serious! Completely serious! Loki escaped prison! I don't know how.. But he did. And he wants revenge." Tony swallowed and cast his gaze down as a panicked feeling was taking hold of him.

The had to believe him. They just had to.

"Wants revenge? Right, that's obviously why you seem to be in perfect condition." Steve muttered while examining Tony. The captain had almost believed his friend at first, but now that everyone else was pointing out the flaws of Tony's story, Steve agreed with the other members of the team.

Tony looked down to himself. Steve was right and there wasn't a single scratch on him. Absolutely nothing to prove of his story being true. Damn Loki. The god must have set him free for some purpose. But what was he supposed to do?

"He'll come back. We have to keep our guards up! We need to find where he is hiding, so if.. _When_ he attacks, we'll be ready." Tony calmed himself while tucking his hands away in his pockets.

"So if you're being serious, are you positive that what you experienced was real? Are you sure that it wasn't a dream or hallucination?" Bruce spoke up while staring at Tony with concern.

"Guys, it was real!" Tony started, but he was beginning to doubt himself. The story was starting to seem improbable even to him.

"Are you absolutely sure? It is extremely important that you are sure of these things." Fury stood up and walked over to Tony, sensing his doubt.

"Well.. I.." The genius groaned and walked over to the table, sitting a few seats away from Captain Rogers. He didn't want to be doubting himself, but now he just wasn't sure. Though even if it was a dream, it had to _mean_ something. Right? "I'm... I'm sure." Tony said quietly and his head fell into his hands with thoughts of doubt and uncertainty racing through his mind.

"Alright Stark. We'll be on the look, get a search party, and be ready for any attacks from Loki. But you better be right about this." The director stared at Tony, half expecting for him to give into his doubt and admit that his story was false.

"Good.." Tony continued to stay quiet, avoiding eye contact with all who looked at him. He could only hope that he was right and not making a fool of himself. Though would it really be that bad of it was all just a dream? If it was a dream then he wouldn't have to worry about Loki returning or anything of that sort. But he wasn't going to risk anything.

"Fine. Now do you have any form of plan or information you need to share?" Fury asked becoming quite annoyed with Tony. But the genius only shook his head and started to go into deep thought.

The director sighed and begun to walk towards the large door of the room.

"Very well, I'll be sure to tell other S.H.I.E.L.D agents about Loki's return." The director's good eye glanced over to Tony once more. If Tony was going to persist with this, then he would probably only tell the agents to keep an eye out for Loki. But there was no he wasn't going to get all worked up over some ridiculous story.

"Tony.." Steve's voice came quietly and the captain moved chairs so he was seated next to his friend. "Tony, are you telling the truth? Is Loki truly back on Earth?" A large hand was placed gently on the billionaire's shoulder. Tony didn't make a single sound nor movement. Could it possibly have been a dream? A vivid and utterly realistic dream?

"Well..." The genius was about to give int to his doubt, becoming more unsure of things. But as he watched Director Fury begin to open the door- something unexpected happened.

"Hello Director Fury." The God of Mischief said with a dark smile as he pushed past the director, walking calmly into the room.

His green eyes darted towards Tony's and their eyes immediately met. Every seated Avenger member instantly stood in surprise, but they were ready to take whatever actions necessary. Everyone prepared themselves as much as possible. All except for Tony, who froze in his seat; staring deeply into his enemies eyes with a slight hint of fear.

* * *

**A/N: First three chapters are done! I have a lot of ideas in mind and I want to take things slower than a lot of fanfics to prolong the story and get more plot in there instead of jumping directly into the Frostiron. Just feel free to leave a comment because I love feedback! Thank you for reading and you can expect more from me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Loki, why are you here?" Natasha was the first to speak in Loki's presence and her voice was smooth and firm. If she had any fear she was hiding it perfectly.

"Ah, did Anthony not tell you? I plan on claiming everything that is rightfully mine. I deserve to rule this realm and take what I desire." The god replied with a devious smirk, then his eyes had again fallen towards Tony. "Anthony, I hope you have had enough time to consider what I have offered. It is time we return to our previous whereabouts. I have given you more than enough time on your own." As soon as the god spoke, everyone looked towards Tony, who was turning shades paler.

But Loki had made a mistake, he is only one against five people with extraordinary strength and power. The genius could only try and comfort himself in Loki's powerful presence. There was no way Loki could come out on top here.

"Ok Stark, you were right." Fury hated to admit that he was wrong and that he misjudged Tony, but that was of little importance.

_That's right you eyepatched bastard._Tony almost said his thoughts aloud but managed to keep them to himself.

"If you have come to take one of our members, then I'll inform you right now that I will not allow any such thing. Stark, you can escort yourself from here and alert S.H.I.E.L.D of what's going on." Fury's firm voice cut through Tony's thoughts and the genius nodded in response.

Was it cowardly for him to leave? It didn't matter. Loki made him uncomfortable and he didn't want to stay around him for much longer. If that cocky piece of shit thought he could win this little challenge of capturing him again, then he would be sure to prove him wrong.

"Come Anthony. You will start behaving sooner or later. You may as well make things easier now." A long arm extended out and gestured for the billionaire. He knew Tony would be stubborn but the god didn't mind at all. It would only make things more fun for him.

"I refuse!" Tony blurted out before he took quick steps over towards the door. Loki would have to try harder than that if he was going to try and capture him.

As Tony started to leave, the remaining team members begun to take careful yet warning steps towards their enemy.

"Pity. Now I have no plans to harm any of you today. However if you get in the way, I will do whatever necessary to get what I want." Loki gave a simple smile while holding his ground.

"Well I'm not letting you touch him. Or anyone for that matter." Steve's voice was bold and his confidence was strengthened as he exchanged glances between team members. Loki was outnumbered. Even the stubborn god would have to realize this.

"Stark, don't forget to alert the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D." The bald man clasped his hands confidently behind his back as he joined the rest of his powered team. This mass criminal must have been insane to waltz right in enemy grounds and declare everything he wanted. However the god only smiled and he payed no attention to the surrounding Avengers, only watched as his prey stepped out of the room.

"Very well then, by all means, go ahead and try to stand in my way." A dark smile was apparent on Loki's lips and he finally brought his eyes to study his enemies.

Before anyone could even take in a breath, Loki abruptly swung his first back, then lunged it forward and into Captain Roger's chest. The pain and immediate shock of the attack tool the breath from the captain and he was crashing into a wall before he could even comprehend what happened.

The team was dumbfounded by the sudden action but before any of them could make an attack, the god suddenly vanished into a chilled whisper. Puzzled looks were exchanged but it was Steve who saw Loki reappear at the door, beginning to escape. The super soldier grew panicked and jumped from the ground, wasting no time as he bolted through the door and after the enemy. However as soon as he was out of the doorway, the god was gone again. Nowhere to be seen. The captain gave one last look up and down the halls as a deep groan left his throat.

"We have to spread out and find Loki! Certainly he must still be in this building. And if anyone sees Tony, make sure he stays safe!" Steve gave out the order and started a full on sprint down the first hall he saw.

"You heard the captain, let's get moving." And with that said, the Avengers followed the captain out.

There was a soft ding as Tony pushed the elevator button in with his thumb. The man found his nerves to be making him occasionally shake with overwhelmed feelings and he could only try to get a better grip on himself. He wasn't planning on seeing Loki. Not this soon anyways. He brushed his dark hair back and tapped his foot impatiently.

Loud footsteps were heard down the hall, and they were advancing quickly. Tony froze and his fear returned. Could it possibly be Loki?

"Tony!" It was Captain Rogers who was dashing down the hall. He ran up to his friend, glad to see that he was still safe. The billionaire blinked a few times in confusion. Why was Steve here?

"Is everything alright?" The man asked with a concerned expression.

"Not exactly.." Steve had deep concern in his eyes and could easily be seen by the way he kept careful watch throughout all halls to make sure no one was watching. "Loki escaped and is somewhere in this tower."

"Seriously..?" A large lump formed in the billionaire's throat and he tried to swallow it down. This couldn't be happening. The enemy was far outnumbered, how could the team let him escape freely into the tower?

_Ding_. The light sound was enough to make the nervous billionaire jump as the elevator opened.

"Tony, I don't know why, but he's looking for you. You have to get out of here and as far away from here as possible. You can leave finding and capturing Loki to us. Alright?" Steve led his friend into the elevator before Tony could protest and patted him on the shoulder. "Just do this for all of us. You can alert everyone else of Loki." A soft comforting smile formed on the captain's lips and the elevator doors closed. Tony felt a chill run down his spine as he processed everything the captain told him. Brown eyes glanced around the elevator and the man pushed to button to take him to the main floor. Tony gradually rested into the wall of the elevator as it started to travel down.

Without any warning, the lights flickered and the elevator stopped.

How could this be happening? The energy in his tower was supposed to be flawless. It was entirely dark within the elevator leaving an unsettling feeling that couldn't be ignored.

"Jarvis? What happened?" The man's nervous voice called out and he tried to keep himself together. However there was no response from the artificial intelligence. "Jarvis?!" Tony tried again while becoming more panicked, but there was still no response.

The lump returned in Tony's throat and he was fearing the worst outcome for this scenario. A few unsure steps were taken towards the door and the billionaire set his hand against its cold surface.

There was a startling clank and Tony held his breath. Ghostly lights flickered on in a whisper.

"Sir, there has been an unknown error that cannot be traced." The computer's voice was sounded through the elevator. Tony stayed silent for a few moments, then start to feel the elevator begin to move once again. But this time it was traveling up.

"Jarvis, take me down to the lobby." Tony commanded and his shaking fingers repeatedly pushed in the button for the main floor.

"Sir, I do not have control over elevator movement." Replied the computer. This only made Tony worry more. How was this happening? Forcing a swallow, Tony took a few slow steps away from the elevator buttons.

"Jarvis... Is Loki in my tower?" A quiet voice came from the genius's dry throat.

"Yes, Sir."

"I need you to send a message to all of S.H.I.E.L.D about what's happening with Loki and the Avengers. Also alert the Avengers that of Loki's whereabouts... Where is he anyway?"

"Right away, Sir. And he is on the 90th floor."

"Well then... Looks like I'll be paying him a visit." The floor number continued to increase as the elevator traveled up. Tony kept as calm as possible. He wasn't going to let some mischief prince frighten him do easily.

The elevator finally reached the 90th floor, just as Tony suspected. Elevator doors slid open revealing the heightened floor, however all lights were off and nothing could be seen.

"Jarvis, lights." Tony commanded while stepping out of the elevator. The lights came on but no one was to be seen. The billionaire considered trying to get back down into the lobby, but he was tired of running. If Loki wanted to play this game then he would be sure to give his part.

"Loki..?" The man called out to the empty room but nothing was heard in response. A chill passed through him and he thought he saw something move out on the balcony. "Loki, show yourself!" His voice showed his agitation and impatience. If the god wanted to leave with him so badly, why was he making this so difficult? Tony walked over to the large glass door, peering out to the balcony. Slowly, he opened it and took a few steps outside. "Jarvis. Jarvis where is-" Before Tony could finish his question, he felt a sudden pain in the side of his lower back.

The man gasped and widened his eyes, freezing in his steps. Behind him he could feel the tip of a blade digging painfully into his skin, slowly sliding in deeper. The sudden pain put him in shock and Tony only uttered out a few painful breaths.

"Anthony, did I not tell you that I could once again capture you? Let this serve as a lesson." A cold and smooth voice came from behind, softly speaking into Tony's ear. The blade from inside the mortal was quickly jerked out and tossed onto the ground with a soft clank. Tony felt powerful hands grip tightly onto his shoulders, slowly turning him around until he was facing the mischievous god. Loki's sinister green eyes met Tony's bold and calm ones. The genius wasn't sure how he was keeping so calm regarding the horrid pain in his back, but he refused to let the god see any fear.

"You haven't won yet. Don't get too cocky." The human's jaw tightened and he spoke as boldly as he could.

"Oh but I have. This realm may not yet be in my grasp, but it will be soon enough. I have no doubt." The god put his hand on Tony's waist, slowly moving his fingers up until the tips were touching the mortal's bleeding wound. Loki smiled darkly and dug his fingers roughly into Tony's skin, feeling the warmth of mortal blood drench his cold fingers. Tony's eyes closed tightly and a short yell escaped his throat from the throbbing pain as he pushed himself away from the god.

"No! You won't win! You failed last time and you will fail again! It's pointless, Loki!" Tony's frantic voice shouted at the god and he moved further from him. He placed his hand gently over his bloodied injury, wincing slightly from the touch.

"I have learned since then, Stark. I will win this time, I am sure of it. But I'd like to know what you have decided. I'm sure that by this point I have demonstrated my power enough to ensure you that there would be no point in defying me. So how about it? Do you agree to obey me while fully cooperating?" The trickster stepped towards Tony, gripping onto his tie and pulling him closer to himself.

"Never.." Tony choked while glaring at the god. Loki's dark smile grew as he easily tossed the mortal further onto the balcony. He took slow steps towards his prey and a bright gold light shown as a golden scepter materialized in his hand.

"You are foolish, Anthony. Soon enough I will make you realize that. Your offer has now expired and you will regret not taking it." Loki stood above the mortal, pointing the scepter down towards his neck. Tony could hardly breathe and his body was starting to bruise from the hard impact with the ground.

Loki's dark smile was dropped when he was caught off guard by the presence of others. It appeared Fury and the other Avengers had just made their way to this floor. How foolish.

Tony took the god's sudden distraction as an opportunity and shoved the scepter harshly away from his neck. The man waisted no time in getting to his feet up and moving away from the god. His teammates didn't seem to be noticing him out on the balcony and in response Tony frantically tried to get their attention.

Bruce was the first to notice Tony and the enemy through the glass window and he dashed over through the transparent door.

"Give it up, Loki!" The belting voice of the scientist spread through the large open area outside. He approached the god while the other Avengers followed him out.

"Oh you shan't be worrying too much longer, I was just about to leave." A sly smile came across his face and the god slowly started to back away, grabbing Tony's arm and having him be pulled back along him.

"Unhand Stark and lower the weapon." Fury and a click was heard as he pulled out a gun.

"I don't think so." The god replied smoothly and the tip of his scepter started to glow brightly. Tony looked between the god and his friends and wondered if he should do something. Surely the god had a plan if he was acting so confident. He couldn't just let Loki go through with anything and get his way.

"No! You're not going to escape!" Tony jerked his arm free from Loki and he jumped back, however he quickly regretted it realizing how close Loki and himself were close to the edge of the balcony.

Tony gasped as he begun to lose his balance and fall backwards from the tower. He frantically grabbed onto Loki for support, however the god was taken by surprise and was only pulled down along with Tony. It seemed everything went in slow motion as Stark and enemy number one toppled off the side of the tower.

Tony jutted out a long scream as he felt himself picking up speed and was plummeting towards the ground hundreds of feet bellow.

A powerful arm wrapped around the falling man, bringing him close to a muscular frame. The god's scepter was still glowing at the tip and Loki forced it down below them against the wind. He was now falling head first while keeping the panicked mortal close against himself. The scepter pointed directly down to where they were falling and a large beam of light shot out, beginning to encircle them.

Tony had silenced his screams and held his eyes closed tightly while burying his face into the god's chest in shock of what was happening. He waited for the inevitable splat against the ground in complete fear. The mortal hardly realized when the two of them became engulfed in a blinding light. the falling sensation suddenly all together stopped and the two of them teleported away.

Every heart belonging to the team of heroes sank as they watched their friend fall from the building. Instinctively, they all rushed over to the edge as they watched in horror as Tony fell with the enemy.

"Tony!" Steve was the first to yell but only seconds after he did, his friend disappeared into a bright light along with the god. The captain gave his team mates puzzled glances. How did Tony just disappear? Did the god somehow save them?

"Stark may be alive." Director Fury's voice was dull and firm as he stared down the edge of the building. "But if he is, that means that Loki is too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Glaring green eyes pierced through the dark room and the god found himself laying flat on his back against the hardened floor. That was close. Too close. Loki was entirely thankful that his spell worked in time and he successfully managed to save the both of them. Tony was breathing hard and fast, still in a shock from the terrorizing fall. His eyes slowly slid open to see that he was safe and all in one piece. However the next thing he realized was how he was laying promptly on top of the god, his arms still clinging tightly around him. The mortal blinked and tried to get a grip on himself, though it was hard when he was in fact surprised to be alive at all. As Tony slowly raised his head so that he could see the god's face, he saw that sinister green eyes were already staring fiercely at him. And they appeared to be angry.

"Anthony! I can not believe what a fool you are! You could have gotten both of us killed if I hadn't taken immediate action!" The angered god yelled and abruptly pushed the still in shock mortal from his body before getting up to his feet. Tony hastily jerked up into a sitting position and observed his surroundings, trying to get a better understanding as to what exactly happened.

He appeared to be in the place he woke up in earlier when the god had first captured him. The room was dark and cold. Still as eerie and unsettling as he last remembered.

Tony was still breathing quickly and he almost forgot that the enemy was there. How was he still alive? Was it magic? Well then thank god for freaky magic!

Finally, the words Loki had spoken earlier entered Tony's mind as he started to come back to reality.

"Well it's not like I meant to do that!" The mortal was quite abrupt and defensive towards the god.

"But you tried to defy me. And it was that foolish action that brought us over the edge of that tower." Loki's voice lowered as he grabbed the mortal by his neck, lifting him up to eye level while clearly still angered. "You will regret rejecting my offer, Anthony. Things could have been so much easier for you." The god finally allowed a small smirk to rest onto his lips and he released Tony's neck. The mortal had a short drop before catching himself on his feet. His brown eyes cast down to see Loki was now firmly gripping onto his arm.

"Even if things would be easier, I could still never agree to cooperate with you." The mortal lowered his eyebrows and he gradually brought himself to meet with Loki's eyes. He wanted to be sure that the god knew he wouldn't be making this easy for him. However Loki ignored the glare and simply turned away to begin walking from the room, forcefully pulling Tony along. The movement gave a painful reminder of the sore pain in his lower back. Loki had already stabbed him and that was before he could even reject his offer. The mortal swallowed and froze in his steps, refusing to be pulled along by the god any further. He was far from ready for whatever Loki had planned.

"You will obey. I will make sure of it. And all of your stubborn defiance will have been proved pointless." The dark tone had returned to Loki's voice and he jerked harder on Tony's arm, but the mortal refused to move.

"You're wrong..." Tony mumbled, becoming more fearful. The god stepped closer to him and the man held his shaky breath.

"We shall see about that." A slender arm raised up between the two men and as Loki waved it, they begun to disappear. The subtle movement had them reappear into a different, more uncanny room. The perimeter was outlined by small torches and the area of the room was much larger and wider then the other.

Damn that god! This wasn't going to be very fair if Loki kept using his magic. Although it was his magic that had saved his life earlier.

"You'll never win, just stop!" Tony wasn't quite sure what he meant by 'stop' when the god hadn't done anything too awful. He only knew that he wasn't liking what was going on and he wanted it all to end.

"Stop what, Anthony? Doing what I must to get what I deserve? That will never happen." Loki's firm hand released from Tony's arm and the god took purposeful strides towards the center of the room.

"Come on Loki. Stop shitting around. You and I both know that it's ridiculous to try and get me, the man who is part of a _superhero_ team and fights for world peace, to break down and start serving for the enemy." Tony knew his point to be valid and he desperately hoped Loki would see how true it was. However he doubted the god recognize the truth when his statement was returned with Loki's devious smile.

"That is far from correct Anthony. You are so breakable it will almost be too easy. Tell me, were you invited on that team for your self obsession, narcissism, entirely poor team skills, or even intelligence? No. In fact the way I heard, you were only invited for that metal suit of yours which you are powerless without. Your so called teammates don't appreciate or trust you, Mr. Stark." The words hurt Tony as if they were cutting directly into his skin. What hurt even more was the wicked smile that spread across Loki's lips upon seeing the way his words had an effect on the mortal.

"Go to hell! You don't know anything about the Avengers or my personal life!" Tony snapped rashly and angrily. He had always felt unappreciated by the group and he knew Loki's affirmation couldn't be far from true. This only upset him more.

"You really believe I have no way of obtaining information about my own enemies? I am attempting to rule an entire realm, I would not be very successful if I could not succeed such a simple task. You know deep down that what I say is true." His voice came out in almost a breath that chilled throughout the dimly lit room.

Tony was about to protest but before he could, the snap of Loki's fingers sounded and everything stood still for just that moment.

There was a soft clanging somewhere within the room. It was entirely unsettling, and Tony could recognize the sound to be the clanging of chains. Hesitantly, Tony turned around and brought his eyes to the ceiling behind him. His skittish brown eyes met the two chains descending from the ceiling and the mortal took a few unsure steps backwards as he looked between the god and chains. Just what exactly was Loki planning?

Another snap was heard and within seconds, the chains dashed towards the defenseless man.

"Shit!" Tony shouted aloud and his immediate response was to run fast and run hard. However it was just after he took his third bolted step that the chains caught up with him and wrapped tightly onto his wrists. The chains jerked back and before Tony could even comprehend what had happened, he found he had fallen hard against the floor on his back.

His arms were outstretched above him and Tony quietly groaned while shaking his head from a dizzy feeling. The small stab in his lower back was now throbbing with intense and sore pain but the mortal managed to bring himself into a sitting position. What the hell just happened? Tony raised his hand to his head and rubbed it softly through his hair. It was then that Tony took note of the chains around his wrists.

The chains slowly began to tighten, digging painfully through his suit and into his skin. The mortal frantically and desperately tried to pry the chains off but they were now slowly climbing up his arm until it stopped halfway around his forearm.

Then there was that horrid tightening of the chains again. And Tony let out a yell of frustration and pain.

"Soon enough you will learn that putting up a fight has absolutely no point. But for now I can't have you moving quite so much." Loki examined his prisoner as the man struggled relentlessly to pry the chains from him. The familiar dark smile was crept back upon the god's lips.

"You bastard! Get me out of this!" Shortly after the words came from Tony's mouth, the chains started to pull back, retracting into the ceiling and dragging the captured prey along with them. Tony fought fiercely against the damned chains but it was if no use and soon enough he was starting to be pulled from the ground. The chains finally came to a stop when the mortal was dangling by his wrists a few inches from the ground.

"The first thing I want you to be learning is proper respect, which you seem to have none of." Loki advanced towards his struggling prisoner.

"Yeah... Respect my ass." Tony spat out impudently and the god laughed at the remark. Finally, Loki was face to face with the billionaire and the two men stared into each other's eyes. "I'm serious. Let me go!" Tony growled in response to Loki's laughter.

"Oh I am sure you're serious. But I am as well, and I think it is best that you stay here before going out and doing other reckless actions. I could just leave you here and let you suffer on your own, but I think I'll speed up the process of you coming to your senses." The god smiled and held eye contact with Tony while materializing a long and silver dagger.

"Come to _my_ senses?! You're the crazy one here!" The mortal spat and was growing panicked upon seeing Loki's weapon.

"I was made for power. Made to rule." Loki's reply was smooth and calm while his expression was getting more serious. He was sick of people calling him crazy and it angered him when the human had done it. He grabbed onto Tony's tie and sleekly removed it from around his neck. He smiled as he could see the mortal grow more nervous.

"You can't just claim a whole planet. You'll fail." Tony's voice was quiet and shaky as he stared at the god.

"Stop telling me what I _can't_ do. You don't know a damned thing." Loki breathed and his face stayed emotionless. The god looked back down to Tony's suit and he brought his knife to the top of it, slowly bringing it down and tearing the buttoned shirt open. The god couldn't help but smile upon seeing Tony's bare chest and he gently ran a finger down the length of his torso. Tony shivered at Loki's ice cold touch and he let his eye lids close over his large brown eyes for only a few seconds. Whatever the god was planning he was sure to detest it.

"You don't have to do this." The mortal's shaky voice returned as he stared at the shining dagger.

"You won't learn otherwise. And this is something that I want to do." Loki gave a wicked smile and his clenched fist came slamming into the mortal's stomach.

Tony gasped and struggled against the chains. He closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds and let the immediate pain sink in, then brought himself to look back at the god. He was breathing heavily now and anger was rising inside of him. Tony gripped tightly onto the chains around his wrists and he briskly swung his leg hard towards the god. It was a powerful kick but the god was to fast for him and he dodged it with ease.

"I won't be having any of that." Loki's cold voice came with a scowl as he was angered by Tony's action. The god snapped his fingers once again and two more chains came, this time from the ground below the prisoner. The chains climbed up Tony's legs and wrapped around them until they were latched on as tightly as the chains around his wrists.

"Damn it!" Tony was only becoming more frustrated now as his body was feeling stretched. His struggles were cut short when the sharp knife was brought abruptly to the top of his neck, directly below his jawline.

"Now Mr. Stark, we shall begin." The knife cut smoothly along Tony's jawline and the god smiled to see the deep red blood trickle down. The cut burned into Tony's skin but his only sign of pain was a slight flinch. He wasn't going to give Loki the enjoyment he wanted from this.

"I hope you realize that this is pointless." Tony breathed under gritted teeth as his eyes met with Loki's.

"Oh you are so foolish." A dark chuckle left Loki's throat and held the tip of the blade to Tony's collarbone. As he cut into his skin, every muscle within the mortal tensed and he writhed within the chains.

"Is this your plan? Torture me until I give in? It won't work." Tony's rough voice hissed at the god but he was realizing that there was absolutely no point in arguing with him. This powerful being was going to do things his way. No matter what other people told him.

"You underestimate me. There are many forms of torture, Anthony. And I am capable of much more than that." The god whispered chillingly and he continued to glide the blade deep and painfully along his collarbone of his prisoner. The pain kept building up until it finally reached the point of making it impossible to hold back any signs of pain. A short and grunted yell left Tony and he shut his eyes as tightly as he could.

"Stop it!" Tony yelled while feeling his pulse quicken.

The scream of pain made Loki's smile widen and he removed the blade from inside Tony's flesh. Loki placed a cold hand over the bleeding wound and he slowly smeared deep red liquid over Tony's chest. He looked over to the brightly glowing arc reactor and his bloodied hand clasped over it.

"I have been told of what drastic measures you take to simply stay alive. How pathetic. Your mortal life is so meaningless, there is no point to try and prolong it." He said softly and ran his fingers down the mortal's torso.

Tony didn't respond and stayed in silence. He wasn't going to allow the god to know that his words were getting to him. He watched as Loki held his smile and was slowly moving closer to him. The mortal took short quickened breaths becoming uncomfortable with how close Loki was.

Loki placed a firm hand at the base of Tony's neck and slowly leaned into him. His thin lips parted and his tongue slipped out, rolling over the mortal's bleeding injury. Slowly, delicately, seductively.

An experiment...

Loki decided as he sucked at individual drops of blood as it left the wound. His actions were were elegant yet sinister, and Tony could only wonder how the god could manage to be such a perfect combination of both.

Tony held in his painful breaths as he watched Loki in complete surprise. He couldn't wrap his mind around why Loki would be doing anything of this sort... Although he didn't exactly mind. It almost felt... Nice.

Surely Loki did not intend for his actions to be quite so seducing. Not even this so called god of mischief would try and seduce Tony Stark, the billionaire and playboys of playboys. The mortal allowed his eyes fall close and he let the god continue. Did it really matter if he took small amounts of pleasure from it? It wasn't as if Loki would take the actions any further.

The smile only grew on Loki's lips and he was delighted to see that the mortal did not put forth any protest. In fact, it seemed he was even taking some enjoyment. This experiment was coming along quite nicely. The god made the decision to take things further and begun to kiss deeply up Tony's neck. His thin lips played with the mortal's skin and his tongue slid up his jawline between each alluring kiss.

"You long for this." The god whispered, testing his prisoner. Tony widened his eyes and looked directly ahead of him. He was wrong. Completely wrong and the god was absolutely trying to seduce him.

And it was working.

As Loki's kisses began to deepen, the mortal let out a soft moan and tilted his head back, slowly closing his eyes once more. Each kiss was soft except for the occasional bite and skid of Loki's teeth. Each movement of the god's had a reaction from the mortal's body and every single moment was enjoyable for both men.

Tony's eyes suddenly jerked open as he realized what exactly was happening.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop that!" The mortal shouted while trying to hide his previous enjoyment. Things were getting far too close to his many dreams. However it was too late. Loki had seen Tony's pleasure from his actions and to his own surprise, he quite enjoyed it himself.

"I can see right through you, Stark. I am the god of lies, so there is no point in hiding your want." The trickster smirked and ran his hand up the back of Tony's head, gripping roughly onto the mortal's hair as he tilted his head back. The dagger was brought up to Tony's face and he sliced a horizontal cut across his cheek.

"Want!? Why would I ever want you?! You're overestimating yourself." Tony grew panicked and he was in extreme denial of his strong desires for Loki. He ignored the stinging pain from his cuts as he was finding the current topic to be far more important.

"Ah, so you want to continue to lie to me? You will confess... I assure you of that." The smile grew and Loki made an identical cut below the the first one on his cheek, then one more below that one. Tony winced and held a stern expression. There was no way he would let the god pry anything from him.

"If that's what you think then you are wasting your time, and you might as well let me go." Tony stared at the god and his eyebrows lowered over his eyes. He could only try and keep a grip on himself.

"No, there is no option of being released. However, if you refuse to ever give in or cooperate, then death is your only other option. Just as I plan to kill the rest of that damned team. You should feel honored that I chose you to serve me. But you shouldn't worry about death, because soon enough you shall obey my every command." The whisper of every word breathed onto Tony and were delivered with a sly smirk. His green eyes were staring into the human's frightened ones.

Tony's heart sank upon hearing the words and he felt the god's grip on his hair tighten. The blade slowly moved from Tony's cheek over to his mouth, and the mortal grunted as the knife left a deep vertical cut over his lips.

"You will learn to obey." The god whispered while pulling Tony close to himself until there was no space between them. He then kissed into Tony's lips deeply, tasting the mortal's warm blood in his mouth.

Tony stayed still and in complete silence as he watched the god kiss him. He wasn't expecting any of this upon his capture, yet here he was.

The kiss exhilarated him fully and sent chills through his entire being. Slowly, the human closed his eyes and kissed Loki back. This is wrong. This isn't right. Tony's thoughts were screaming at him; yet everything else in his body was telling him that this was completely right.

A dark smile crept upon thin lips under the passionate kiss. Loki yanked back on Tony's hair as he pulled away from his lips and examined his prisoner closely.

Yes. Tony's time of breaking was sure to come soon.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so things start to get darker here. I don't know how much further the darkness will increase or if I'll be able to keep this a T rated story... Anyways, I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times that I can't even tell if it's good anymore! But so far it's definitely the longest chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with the story and don't forget to leave feedback! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Anthony... Anthony I cannot believe you think you can just leave me like that..."

The murmured words blurred together and Tony could hardly make out what the god was saying as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Anthony! Wake up!"

There was a sudden pain in his cheek as the back of the god's hand slapped hard across his face. Tony immediately jerked his head upward and opened his eyes. Squinting, he let his eyes adjust to the light and blinked roughly several times. It seemed he was exactly where he last remembered. Still in chains with the powerful god directly in front of him. His entire body was completely sore and in tremendous pain. He tried to think back on what happened last. He remembered that they had shared another kiss, but after Tony refused to have any such desires for someone as cruel as Loki, the god had returned to his tortures. It only started with simple cuts like Loki had done previously, but after Tony had made a comment about Loki never being able to compare to his brother, he immediately regretted it and the god angrily started beating him, hard and mercilessly. Clearly the deity had some serious hatred towards Thor. Tony finally blacked out after Loki had delivered a particularly hard hit to the head. But he was awake now. His clothes were ripped and in tatters and his body was covered with blood.

"Ah, so you're awake now." The god breathed and put his hand on Tony's cheek, cupping it in his hand. "You are so weak, mortal. It's almost hard to be able to enjoy you if you are to lose consciousness so easily." A grin flashed on Loki's thin lips and he grabbed onto the mortal's face, squeezing his cheeks firmly. The mortal breathed steadily as he looked dizzily into the god's eyes. He was becoming panicked yet again and was sure he preferred being unconscious; far away from harsh reality.

"I... I'm sorry..." Tony said softly and glanced away from his captor, not being able to bring himself to look directly at him. Loki's grin only widened, enjoying hearing the mortal apologize.

"Although I am glad to see you apologizing for your foolish behavior, a mere apology will not get you out of anything. But it is progress, and that is always good." Quickly after saying it, he let go of Tony's cheeks and gripped tightly onto his shining dagger. He drove it straight into the mortal's upper arm without any warning what so ever. Tony yelled in pain as he was now fully awake. His fingers clasped firmly around the chains that were securing his wrists and he cursed the god under his breath.

"Please Loki!" The prisoner shouted out as the sharp pain of the dagger dug agonizingly into his biceps. "Please!" He repeated the beg, screaming it as loudly as his lungs would allow. The stab was almost invigorating but there was no way in hell that Tony would allow any feelings of exhilaration to get to his head. He absolutely had to get Loki to stop his tortures as soon as possible.

Nothing had been the same since the passionate kiss he shared with the god which intoxicated him entirely. Not the same to him anyways. Tony wasn't sure if the kiss meant anything or had any affect on Loki, but to the fragile mortal, that vigorous start of passion changed everything to the point where he was consciously taking notes on just about every aspect of the god.

"I'm not going to give into your pleas. But I am impressed by signs of good behavior." There was a crooked smirk and the god wrapped an arm around Tony, firmly holding the back of his neck. "Do you see it clearly now? How you will inevitably give into me? There is no point in defying me." Loki whispered smoothly into Tony's ear as he cut into the top of the mortal's back, carefully slicing it down along his spine and cutting through the mortal's clothes and skin along the way. It started smooth, careful, and elegant. But as the blade continued to travel down his back, the movements became more jagged and dangerous. Yes. There was that heaving and stimulating pain again. Tony took in a few deep breaths, before stopping and holding it in completely. His teeth gritting grievously as the cut was getting deeper and the blade painfully skidded against the spine. God, there really was something fulfilling about each and every one of Loki's movement. Finally the pain became too excruciating and a shrilling scream escaped Tony's throat. What worried the mortal was that it wasn't exactly a mere scream of pure pain, but almost desperate lust. Damn it! How was he possibly supposed to get Loki to just leave him alone to get back his own grip on himself?

"I can't do what you want god damn it!" His heart raced rapidly and he bit into his lower lip as the god pushed the blade further into his skin. "I just can't!" Maybe he could get that statement into Loki's thick skull. The god groaned and released his grip of the blade, letting it fall to the floor with an echoing clank. Loki was not a very patient being and Tony was pushing him off the edge of rationality.

"But you _will_!" Loki growled under gritted teeth and his clenched fist slammed hard into the mortal's ribs. Tony gasped for air and coughed abruptly, throwing his head back. He started to look back at the god until Loki hit him again in the same spot. Harder and more fierce. A low groan of pain left the mortal and Tony found himself to be biting into his lower lip again.

"No, I don't listen to bastards." Was he asking for a death wish? Perhaps. Perhaps it would be easier if he died here and now.

"As future king of Midgard I demand you to end with your disrespect!" The god shouted and looked at his prisoner with a stern and intense face. Finally, the deity lightened up and gave a mischievous smile. "You will obey me as _your_ king." Loki held his smile and stroked Tony's hair back before taking a few steps back from his prisoner.

He wondered what made this specific mortal seem so tempting. Whatever it was, it made him feel as if he had to have this mortal. And as the well worthy king he knew he was, it was certainly only right for him to claim everything he ever deserved and desired. Loki shrugged the thought off and kept a calm and smiling expression. Then, with the snap of his fingers, all chains around the human released and Tony collapsed hard onto the unforgiving floor.

Pain was the one thing Tony knew of at the moment as his entire being hollered out in intense agony when his throbbing body collided with the floor. However the only sound that came from the mortal were his deep pants of air.

Loki had reclaimed his knife from the ground and he now stood dominantly over his prisoner. Tony was then lifted by the neck, and the god raised him until they met at eye level. Tony gave a subtle cough as he stared at the god with soft brown eyes. Was it just him or was Loki getting more seductively desirable by the second?

"Loki... Please. I can't take it anymore. I can't do it Loki, I can't-" Before the mortal could finish his plea, Loki had silenced him by placing the dagger against his mouth, the sharp edge pressing into the corners.

Great. Fantastic. The god really wasn't going to give up was he? Longing shown in the mortal's bright eyes and Tony found no way of hiding it. It would be impossible to hold onto his previous statement of not wanting the god if things kept going the way they were.

"You think you know pain?" A dark chuckle escaped Loki's throat and he put more force into the blade until the sharp edge broke into the corners of his mouth, painfully cutting into them. Tony's heart rate was increasingly high and his mind was racing for any trace of steady ground. Instead he found everything to be completely off and imbalanced. He was experiencing far too many emotions all at once and it brought entirely dreadful tears to his eyes. No. No he would not _cry_ in front of his captor. He wasn't even sure where to source of tears were coming from. Maybe the pain. Maybe the fear. Maybe the exhilarating lust. Whatever it was, everything Tony was keeping locked was building to the point of making him burst as he held back more emotions. The god seemed to notice the glistening water in his prisoner's eyes and he softly groaned as he took note of it. How pathetic. "You... Are so _weak_!" Loki mocked as he quickly sliced the blade out of the mortal's mouth leaving deep cuts in the corners. Tony could taste his own blood as the thick liquid entered his mouth and his tongue tenderly licked over the wounds to clean only a small amount of the blood.

The thick taste of his blood somehow made the reality of the situation come mercilessly crashing down on him and he could see everything for exactly what it was. He was completely defenseless against his enemy and was now his captive, bound to do anything he commanded. There was no way of getting the agonizing pain to stop. There was no getting the god to stop his actions or change his mind. There was no hope of escape. And worst of all, his lust of the god showed now signs of going away. In fact, they were growing. God, how in hell did all of this happen?!

As Tony was getting lost in his deep, conscientious thoughts, he was brought back when the god released his grip around his neck. Tony was far too weak to stand on his own and he once again found himself to be collapsing onto the floor.

"Until you have _completely_ given into me, this pain will only continue to worsen and what I do to you now will appear to be nothing compared to future tortures I have planned for you." Everything was coming together perfectly. Even more perfectly than the god had thought it would. His prisoner showed immense signs of fear, pain, and lust in a fair amount of time. Soon, Tony would be completely and entirely his. The deity leaned over his captive and he hovered a hand over the bloodied body. Gold light engulfed the mortal and the next thing Tony knew was that his shirt and jacket were now no where to be seen. The bare skin of his back was laying against the cold ground.

Large brown eyes stared into deep pools of mischievous green and the mortal didn't dare speak a word. Tony steadied his breathing and he prepared himself for the worst as the god straddled his body; legs firmly held at each side of his waist.

But instead of bringing pain, the god grabbed firmly around Tony's neck and roughly pulled him up to himself. His lips smashed against Tony's and he gaped his mouth fully open, allowing his renowned silvertongue to dart forward and explore the entirety of the mortal's mouth. Oh no! Tony had hoped desperately that his last speech of how this affection was completely out of the question would last longer than that. Yet here they were now.

And? What did he do now? Loki's kiss was aggressive yet passionate and the urge to kiss back was immensely huge. But Tony refused to give into that.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Tony's words were mumbled under the strong kiss as his denial returned. But his statement seemed to completely amuse the god.

"Still not learning your place, Anthony?" Loki chuckled into the mortal's mouth and he continued to kiss him. His cold hand stroked down Tony's bare chest until it finally met the mortal's crotch.

"Oh god..." The mortal could see where this was going and he was completely lost as to what he should do.

"That's right." And there was that devious smirk again. The hand slammed hard against Tony's cock causing the mortal to take in a short pained gasp. The god pulled away from the kiss and stared mischievously into Tony's eyes.

Oh shit No! Loki was rapidly working into Tony's entire being and now the mortal had an apparent bulge in his pants.

There was a gentle stroke over his long cock and Tony's eyes locked wide open. Thank god he still had his pants! Although they hardly proved affective as there was no doubt that Loki could obviously feel how overwhelmingly hard he was. The hand gripped tightly on the bulge and Tony gave another short gasp of both pain and pleasure. The god's smirk grew into a full smile flashing his bright teeth. He leaned into the prisoner again as he reclaimed his parted lips.

Alright. No more resisting. As the two mens' teeth scraped together, Tony finally let his eyes fall close and he kissed the deity in return. There was a slight flinch as Loki bit into the mortal's lower lip and the mortal was briefly hesitant, but soon Tony's returning kiss was just as passionate and really almost desperate. His body was still throbbing with pain but Tony allowed this kiss to be an escape from that. However Loki wasn't exactly making it easy for him to only experience only the pleasures as the god would occasionally make jerky movements or move his free hand roughly over one of the mortal's wounds. Loki was sure to remind him of the pain he had brought him and who was in control whenever he had the chance. A soft moan emitted Tony's mouth as the hand at his crotch began to firmly massage his length.

"Are you still going to try and convince me that you have no desires for this?" The god purred as he broke away from the kiss. Loki found it absolutely ridiculous and yet amusing that the mortal would even try and deny any desires when it was more than obvious.

There was a short groan as Loki's hand stopped in its work. But as the question sunk into Tony, another and more loud groan was heard. Of course there was no way to deny anything now. This damned god had him exactly where he wanted him.

"Do I really have a choice?" Tony muttered quietly and he was lost in overwhelming feelings again. But as he stared at the god, he knew that he was undeniably and entirely irresistible.

A wide smile spread on Loki's face and his hand moved away from the mortal's crotch. Tony had to admit to himself that this was slightly disappointing. He stopped there in his thoughts. What the hell was happening to him?

"Excellent. I believe you have had plenty time to reconsider everything now. You can think more about it on your own and hopefully won't need my being here to remind you of why you must obey me. But I am busy and I do not have time to spend all my day trying to train a fool." The god gave a half smile and grabbed onto his bloodied knife. The flat of the blade was pushed roughly against Tony's cheek and Loki slowly stroked it down, wiping the blood clean onto the mortal's face. Then flipped the blade and repeated the action with the other side.

The human looked confused and almost hurt expression. Was that it? The sick bastard was just toying with him now.

"You'll be staying here for the time being." Loki said calmly while turning on his heel away from the mortal. With there no longer being any pleasures to distract him, Tony found that all the pain from previous tortures had fully returned and he was terribly reminded of every cut, stab, and bruise when he attempted to sit up. His body ached and burned from the movement and he promptly fell back down once again.

"Seriously? You can't just leave me here!" Tony shouted out desperately as he made subtle movement on the cold hard floor. This was far more than just uncomfortable and the thought of being here any longer sounded utterly repelling. The god let out a small chuckle as he looked back to Tony.

"I think I'd rather you stay here. You haven't fully learned anything yet but I am seeing improvements. Do try and learn soon, Anthony." The cruel smirk returned and Loki abruptly kicked hard into the mortal's ribs and the pain was sent reverberating through the pulsating body. Tony only gave a short yell of pain but was more concerned about being locked away in this room. "Let that serve as my last reminder to you before I leave you to suffer on your own." Loki smiled and his eyes moved from the prisoner down to his own hands, which were completely covered in mortal blood. "Learn from the pain, Anthony." He looked back into Tony's eyes and smiled menacingly before turning away once more and walking off.

Tony groaned painfully into the ground as he rolled onto his stomach. He then noticed the god leaving him and his mind panicked. Did he really just go through all of that just to be left like this some deserted area?

"No! No Loki! Please!" The mortal cried out but his pleas were of no use.

"That's enough. Now just accept your punishment and enjoy this peace while you can." Loki didn't even bother to turn around.

"Wait!" Tony shouted but the god strode through the door of the room, slamming it behind him. The loud slam of the door got a slight flinch from the mortal and his heart sank.

He didn't want to accept any of this and his body was drowning in pain. He only had himself now. And he couldn't feel more alone.

What scarred Tony the most was a strong longing desire for his captor's affection. Loki truly knew how to get a strong hold on him and he left him here still in the midst of his craving for the god's affection. He should be thankful that the god had gone, even if it meant he was to stay in a cold and unbearable room. However that was not the case, and Tony was left as a horrid and entirely overwhelmed mess within the sealed walls of the room.

Finally, Tony relaxed all of his muscles and he curled up on the ground. He thought back to his past life that he didn't want to leave behind and memories flashed through his mind. He remembered the Avengers, Stark Industries, his celebrity life style, his captivity in Afghanistan.

Captivity in Afghanistan. Huh. The genius had managed to escape a group of terrorists after being held captive for months. And yet here he was now. Not even a full day of captivity and he was already a crying mess, about ready to give up and accept this as his new single god was different from the many terrorists. More deadly, more sinister, and yet entirely seducing. The terrorists gave him something to work with while Loki was stripping him of everything and being sure the man had entirely shattered before putting him up to any tasks. The deity's methods were cruel, but Tony had to admit that there were more than a little effective. No matter how hard he tried to clear it, one thought stayed in the back of his mind. He belonged to Loki now. Nothing could change that.

Why was all of this happening to him? The weakened mortal could only wonder as he stayed unmoving on the uncomfortable floor. Waiting for something, anything to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is really just a continuation of the last chapter but so much happened that I didn't want to squeeze everything into one extremely long chapter. So I guess this is more of a Chapter 5 part 2 but I'll just stick with this being Chapter 6. Things will speed up later but for now I'm going at a slow pace. There will have to be a few more plot development Chapters but after that, things will get better as they pick up. As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave feedback **

* * *

**-Also I'd like to mention that the rating won't be able to stay at T for very much longer if you couldn't tell with how things were going ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thor Odinson decelerated his speed of flight and landed swiftly onto the streets of New York. He had returned to the team of heroes after discovering his brother had returned to Midgard and was now in charge of finding him by any means.

There had been no luck of finding his brother or his captured friend which the thunderer found to be entirely unsettling. If anyone had a descent chance at finding the trickster, it would be him. Thor examined the crowded streets until seeing the familiar face of the patriotic captain.

"Rogers!" Thor called out getting his the captain's attention. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked over in the direction of the familiar voice, surprised to see the god of thunder.

"Thor!" He moved past a few people until he was standing next to his team mate, walking along side him. "Any luck on finding Loki?" He shifted his hands in his pockets and gave Thor a hopeful look. But the god sighed and cast his gaze away, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not. But I'm doing everything that I can." The god answered and looked back to his friend. Steve only nodded in response and continued to walk down the street. His worry for Tony had only grown but he would never give up on the search. The captain was never one for leaving anyone behind.

"Well... Then I guess we can only continue to try and find him." The captain finally spoke up as he sighed and looked at the ground while they traveled down the sidewalk. "Why is Loki doing all of this?" The quiet yet still firm voice came from the super soldier. There was no doubt that Thor knew his brother best.

A brisk cold breeze chilled the air around the two heroes as the Asgardian held his silence, trying come up with a descent and understandable explanation for his brother's actions. _Damn my brother._ Thor knew Loki to be more misunderstood then anyone would ever account him for and the kind-hearted god would be far more than willing to help his brother through all his troubles. But now Loki's actions of anger and vengeance left the Asgardian to clean up after him, and simply being misunderstood was far from a decent excuse for all Loki has done.

"My brother craves power." The thunderer started and found himself to be growing sorrowful upon remembering the tale of his brother. Was it his fault that Loki had gone so far? "I cast Loki in my own shadow for hundreds of years without even realizing it. I loved my brother but I never knew I was hurting him so much over the years and how unappreciated I made him feel." Thor paused, looking over to the captain and letting out a long breath. "He only wants to prove his power above all else now. He wants to become the king he believes he is worthy of. But you and I both know that we will not let that happen." A smile was forced to hide all sorrows and the god tried to keep a confident appearance. However Steve could sense that this was more of a sensitive topic for the mighty Thor. He almost felt some guilt in asking him about it but his curiosity was striving and he craved more information.

"So are you saying Loki wasn't always like this?" The question had Thor dropping his smile.

"Not at all... While growing up he stuck to his studies with magic, trying to impress father. He never gave much thought to making friends and I was not the best elder brother for what he needed. Instead I claimed all of Odin's attention. Although he had always been mischievous, I had never expected anything of this sort from him." The god explained, his bright eyes locked dead ahead of him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." His voice came out soft and as comforting as he could make it. It seemed he was finally getting a better understanding of the enemy. He was even getting a better understanding of his own teammate and friend.

"As am I. I could never leave my hopes for my brother to drop his evil ways and return to us. Maybe then I could finally connect to him the way a good brother should." These words caught the captain off guard and his surprised eyes met the god's.

"You would forgive him? After everything he's done? Thor, even if he is your brother, the man has killed many people and he plans on killing more! He has Tony... Who knows what he's doing to our friend!" Concern and worry flashed in Steve's eyes as he glanced at his teammate. Although he admired Thor's big heats, the trickster could deceive his fast forgiving brother far too easily if he ever tried. Steve was sure that if Loki ever even admitted that there was wrong in his ways, he would never be able to forgive all that he has done. It was clear that the god if mischief was not one to be trusted. The super soldier looked again towards the god, however Thor avoided Steve's glowering glance and disregarded the statement.

"Yes, I would forgive him. I could have prevented all of this if I had done better to have him feel as my equal. And if Loki ever forgave me for my foolishness in childhood and adolescence, then I would forgive him for all that he has done." Thunder clashed and roared in the clouded sky that brought the attention of the god. He could sense that it would soon rain but he couldn't care less as his mind was occupied with thoughts of his brother. The two heroes stayed silent for long periods of time and soon large drops of rain were falling from the sky, drenching all beneath.

Without any warning, there was a sudden near-deafening explosion a few streets back. The rumbling and force of the explosion threw several people off of their feet and sent panic directly into everyone's hearts. The two superheroes quickly glanced at each other in complete surprise before looking over to fire raising into the air. Thor wasted no time in taking immediate action and grabbed the mighty Mjolnir at his side. He swung it hurriedly in his hand until pointing it at the direction of the billowing fire, flying towards the explosion. Steve watched as Thor flew off and instantly raced after him. This couldn't be good.

* * *

"Damn." The god of mischief muttered as he picked himself off the ground. Large flames were surrounding him and everywhere he looked were screaming and panicked mortals. Seemed mortals were just as pathetic as he left them.

Loki held his scepter in front of him and examined it closely. He had only acquired it a few days ago and was still getting used to how it worked. It was certainly powerful and had nearly completely demolished the mortal building he shot at, which impressed him. The only thing that was wrong was that he had not intended to shoot the building so the sudden power caught him by complete surprise and the explosion sent him crashing into the ground.

The deity twirled the golden scepter in his hand before pointing it straight in front of him, resuming his practice with the weapon. He focused all his thoughts towards the use of the scepter. A few seconds passed until force of energy shot out sending a vacant car airborne. A smile took its place upon the god's lips as he saw how he was getting the scepter to preform the desired power. Excellent. Not long after that, Loki's concentration was broken by the familiar shout of his name.

"Loki! Loki stop what you're doing!" The thunder god bolted forward and landed next to his younger brother. Loki simply groaned and rolled his eyes, holding the weapon firmly at his side. He was in no mood to put up with this foolish Asgardian.

"Thor, how _lovely_ to see you once again. I hope you are not planning on doing anything foolish. Things will be a lot easier if I can finish my work non-interrupted." The trickster gave his brother a look of warning as he held his scepter with a threatening sense.

"Putting an end to your madness is not foolishness! And I will not let you continue to cause chaos to this realm!" Thor replies angrily and not long after, the captain came running into the scene.

"Loki!" Steve narrowed his eyes and examined the scene around him. He was disappointed to see that Tony was no where to be seen. The mischief god only groaned more but this shouldn't have surprised him as it was predictable that one of the team of 'heroes' would be here.

"You are so foolish for any plans of stopping me. I plan on ruling this entire realm and I am not going to let a pathetic team of lost creatures prevent me from getting what I deserve. Not again anyways." Loki scowled remembering how his last attempt failed and his hatred towards the Avengers grew.

"Where's Tony?!" The captain blurted out becoming more worried for his friend. Loki broke away from his thoughts and looked over to Steve. He smiled darkly remembering his success with the mortal Steve had mentioned.

"He is alive and that is all you need to know." The smile never left the trickster's face as he watched Steve's anger start to boil over.

"That's not enough information!" Without any second thoughts, Steve flung himself towards the god of mischief, tackling him fiercely. The strong hands of the soldier latched onto Loki's thin neck and this attack had completely taken the deity by surprise. However he soon found himself to be chucking in utter mockery towards Steve's actions of hatred.

"Rogers! Do not behave so rashly! Thor's voice boomed through the rainy area with warning and he took a few unsure steps towards his friend and the enemy. The ultimate goal was to keep things in hand and not let anything get messier than they had to be. However a strong feeling was rising that he would not be able to stick to his goal.

"I know what I'm doing Thor!" Steve shouted back in anger although it was far from true. He tightened his grip around Loki's neck and stared dead into his eyes. "You need to realize that we stopped you once and we can do it again! Now just give it up and return our friend to us or you will be regretting it!"

"What do you plan to do in order to rescue one simple mortal? He will stay alive while with me and I believe that soon enough, he will see that the world is a far better off place under my rule. I do not think I will be regretting anything. If you were to hypothetically kill me, which is an impossibility I assure you, then you would never find your friend and he will slowly die, rotting away where he be kept." The god laughed menacingly before uttering a slight choke as the grip around his neck tightened. The soldier finally released the hold on his enemy as a slight sign of pain flashed across his bright blue eyes.

"I'm not planning on killing you. Only prying out all the information you have." Steve glared at Loki and desperately tried to find any way to get the enemy to tell him where he was keeping Tony or simply anything that would allow him to sleep at night.

"Ah yes. Well you are doing a _superb_ job at that." The grin appeared on Loki's face and he abruptly reached for his discarded weapon that had fallen besides him. There was a swift thrust of the weapon and a powerful burst of energy blasted forth, sending Captain Rogers crashing into the nearby building. Loki quickly jumped to his feet and smiled widely down at his scepter. He couldn't be more pleased with how he was getting the hang of it. He momentarily looked back over to the building Steve had crashed through and his tone became more dark. "Do not think that I won't kill you. Because I plan to, and I see no problem with speeding your death to this very night." Emerald eyes smiled wickedly and examined the beautiful destruction that surrounded them. How was it that he was the only one who truly saw what a worthy and powerful king he would make?

"Brother! I beg of you to stop this! It is pointless!" The thunder god was soon inches away from his brother as he latched onto Loki's clothing.

"Ah but it is all for a point. A point to prove my power and claim my rightful place above all of these pathetic creatures!" Loki shoved his brother back. "You think you are _so_ much better than me! But you are nothing but a fool! And if I have anything to do about it, then I will be the future king of Asgard along with Midgard. And both realms will be far better off!" The words hurt Thor as his brother said them. However the thunderer pushed past his feelings on focused on the important matter of stopping his brother. No matter what the costs.

"You are wrong, brother! I have always and still care for you! We grew up together and I know that this isn't who you are!" Thor looked at his brother with sadness in his eyes as he raised Mjolnir to show that he wasn't afraid to take action if necessary. Loki only scoffed and gripped onto his own weapon with intimidation and hatred.

"You don't care for me. You only want me to return to my place under your shadow so you won't have to worry about your precious Midgard coming into harm. But what you don't see is that these mere mortals are made to be ruled. And I am their worthy king." Loki hissed, hating the current topic. He didn't enjoy remembering all those years he was underestimated and unappreciated; cast in the shadow of Thor.

"That is enough Loki. You do not know what you speak of! Now I must take you back home, whether you come willingly or not is your choice." The thunder god advanced a couple of wary steps towards his brother. Everything on the line was far too important to risk and Thor was fully aware of this. Starting now every move would have to be planned out perfectly in order to keep his brother from escaping.

"I will not be going anywhere with you." Loki's scepter pointed towards the blonde Asgardian as a warning for him not to get any closer. He quite truthfully had no plan on killing his adoptive brother and would rather have Thor be there the day he claimed Midgard under his rule. But Thor always brought back painful memories, and he wanted to cut their conversation off as soon as possible.

"Brother, we do not need to fight." Thor started, but as he continued to approach, Loki's scepter burst out a beam of light and hit the thunder god directly in the chest. Thor crashed into the ground several yards back and he stayed there for several moments, not wanting to get up as his body was absorbing the pain of what had happened.

"I will not let anything stand in my way. Including you." Loki's emerald eyes showed the slightest hint of pain before turning away from his brother. Loki strode past a building that was now billowing in smoke and flames. He paid no attention to panicked mortals as he made his scepter shoot out a beam causing there to be another explosion in a different building. The debris that was shooting into the air and crashing dangerously into the ground brought a sinister smile to the god's lips as he was remind how great it was to have power and be feared. All of this chaos was making the trickster forget his worries and he shot at yet another building. The flames of surrounding buildings gave off intense heat and the subtle chill of the falling rain added a nice cooled sensation. The god gave one last examination of the burning buildings as he decided it was time he took his leave. Certainly he had demonstrated enough power for the day.

"Hey! Don't think you can get away so easily!" Captain Steve Rogers was back on his feet and was chasing the enemy. His voice boomed over the rain and scorching fire.

"Oh but I know I can get away so easily." The sly reply was given with an arrogant smirk.

"Then you're wrong. Just give it up. Give it up and return Tony to us." Steve was going to stand his ground, even without his uniform and shield.

"Ah so you will never be giving up on attempting to save that friend of yours, correct?" A grin flashed wickedly.

"Beyond correct."

"Pity. Pity for you, that is." With a cold whisper, the trickster vanished, and Steve looked around in frantic puzzlement.

There was a sudden intense pain as the flat side of the god's scepter hit fiercely against the back of his head and Loki had reappeared behind him. The super soldier fell to his knees and instinctively put a hand to his head, feeling warm blood soak into his hair and onto his hand. Steve grunted in pain and stared at the ground below him as he could feel the enemy standing directly above him. The deity's dark smile appeared and he kicked the soldier painfully hard in the ribs. This had Steve gasp for air as fell promptly onto his back, looking up at the god with pain and anger. Loki's smile only widened and he brought the tip of his scepter to the center of Steven's neck.

"Now you will learn what happens when you are so foolish as to stand in my way. Farewell, mortal." Loki raised his scepter lethally above him while staring deep into his victim's fearful eyes.

There would be no regret for his actions. Only pride in accomplishing some revenge upon his hated enemies.

Before the god could drive his weapon into the throat of his enemy, the mighty Mjolnir came flying directly towards Loki's head. The trickster quickly dodged the hammer right at the last second and instantly looked over to the direction it came from with frustration. Steve took advantage of the enemies distraction and waisted no time in kicking the back of Loki's leg, making him fall hard onto his back. The captain jumped up to his feet and held onto his throbbing ribs tightly. He looked at his approaching teammate and nodded towards him in gratitude, thankful for his quick actions. Loki grunted and stood from the ground, brushing himself off.

"Thor, back so soon?" Loki forced a smile towards his brother as he held the scepter in dirtied hands.

"I did tell you that I would not allow this, did I not?" Thor did not return his brother's smile. How could the one he had been raised with go so far down the wrong path? The soft blue eyes stared hard at the his no longer innocent brother, and Thor could see the dark in Loki's mischievous heart.

"Yes but those are just meaningless words. I'd rather you just stop trying to prevent the inevitable so you will no longer waste both of our time." The trickster held his head high as he stared back to his adoptive brother. The rain was still pouring down from the dark and those who stood outside were now completely drenched by this point. The stormy clouds and heavy rainfall only contributed to the high tension in the area, and Loki glanced to both Thor and Steve. He had to decide on what actions to take.

"No time will be wasted here tonight." And with those words being said, the son of Odin raised his arm and summoned his trusted weapon. As Mjolnir flew about a foot from the ground, it hit directly behind Loki's shin and the trickster once again fell onto his back. "Rogers! Grab that scepter and keep it away from my brother!" Thor ordered as he caught the hammer in his hand. Steve nodded and dashed for the discarded weapon besides Loki.

Loki quickly exchanged glances between the two approaching men and hurriedly grabbed onto his weapon, seconds before Steve could reach it. The trickster god clung to his scepter and raised it sturdily above him as a familiar burst of energy shot out in a spherical form. The energy blast pushed the heroes several yards back and Loki knew this was his perfect time of leaving.

"I've wasted more than an acceptable amount of time here." Loki hissed and held the scepter directly in front of him, letting it start to shine at the tip. Steve grew panicked and quickly stood from the ground, occasionally glancing over to his teammate for assistance in what actions to take.

"We can't let him leave!" The captain yelled out to Thor and hurriedly begun to sprint towards the enemy. But it was too late, and the god vanished into the bright golden light.

"Damn it!" The super soldier yelled in anger in frustration and he moved his head up to the heavy sky.

"Please, stay calm Rogers. We will have to end my brother's madness at a later time. When we are better prepared." Thor's voice was emotionless and calm as he stared into the spot where his brother once stood only seconds ago.

"Stay calm?! The man has one of our team mates and the longer it takes us to stop him the more people he will _kill!_" The level of the super soldiers stress was overwhelming and it was clearly putting him into a full panic

"Do not speak to me as if I do not already know! But if we spend all of our time worrying about these things then stopping my brother will only be prolonged." The thunder god raised his voice but decided not to be angered by the captain's frustration.

"But we have no idea what condition Stark might be in! We could have saved him on this day!" Steve stopped his angered words as he considered what the god had said. "Though I suppose you're right... We have start planning something new." Steve calmed himself and begun to resume his role as captain.

"Exactly. Come, we should tell the others about this experience." Thor held Mjolnir up to the rainy clouds as he searched for Stark Tower in the skyline. Steve boldly nodded in agreement and his blue eyes watched as the god soared off into the sky. A heavy sigh left the captain and his angers were replaced with sorrows.

Firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars zoomed by and their sirens echoed throughout the burning city. _Damn that trickster and all of his chaotic destruction. _

* * *

**A/N: Soo, you know, plot development :3 But I'd like to point out that I really love all the tragedy in Loki and Thor's brotherhood so that will be there in this fanfic! **

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was a soft thud every time the god of mischief took a step on the descending stairs as he was advancing to the lower floor. His hair was damp, recently washed and his clothes had been freshened. It was time he paid his prisoner a visit to see how he was thinking things over. A smile appeared as Loki remembered his last visit with Tony. Showing his power over a well respected mortal was sure to take his mind off of the reunion with his adoptive brother. The god finally made his way to the large locked door and slowly crept it open to reveal his prisoner. Tony was exactly where he had left him, laying on the floor and barely conscious. However the mortal's heavy eyelids jerked open upon hearing the god's arrival.

_Oh shit_! Tony hadn't the slightest idea as to what he should do, think, or even feel. He could no longer decide if the god's return would be a good or bad thing. The mortal froze in his place and didn't even let his breath escape him. How long had he been left here? It would have had to have been at least a day.

"Anthony, get up." The cold voice filled the unmoving air of the dense room. When the prisoner didn't move, Loki took strong a purposeful steps towards him. Tony was almost lost in some form of shock from everything that happened and he hardly even heard the god's words. All he knew was that he didn't want to move.

"I said get up!" The god's voice raised as he stood impatiently above the mortal. His leg abruptly swung forward and kicked Tony painfully hard in his side. The mortal widened his eyes as the sharp pain sunk in and was instantly brought from his shock. A soft groan left Tony and he grabbed firmly onto his throbbing side. He wasted no time in reluctantly getting on his feet in fear of having the god harm him any further.

"What do you want?" The mortal choked out into a whisper as he found that was as loud as his voice would allow him. He swallowed trying to get some moisture throughout his dry mouth and throat.

"Certainly by now you have seen how pointless it is to defy me. Correct?"

"Yes." Tony had to admit that being defiant against the god wasn't going to change Loki's mind about anything or help him escape. Although even though he saw it was pointless, he still wasn't exactly sure if he could just give into the enemy. The thought of cooperating with Loki hasn't changed from sounding completely repelling and quite simply wrong. However right now his main concern was to keep things calm so the god would have no need to continue any tortures.

"Very good. You are moving forward then." Loki smiled as he stroked Tony's greasy hair away from his face. The mortal flinched at the action but his eyes stayed unmoving from the god. It was then that Tony realized that Loki's affection was what Tony feared, and yet wanted the most. It was his strange desire that made it all the more fearful and he did not want to see himself becoming emotionally attached to the enemy. However when Tony stared into his captor's deep green eyes, all his cravings for the god's affection grew. These thoughts concerned and confused Tony but he put no use in trying to explain them. "Come Tony, you will not need to be staying here any longer." Loki pulled on the mortal's arm as he advanced forward, but the attempted step was too much for Tony's weak body and he promptly fell onto his knees.

"After the hell you've put me through you can't exactly expect me to be capable of a lot." The prisoner scowled as he glanced up to Loki.

"Of course. Because even the great Tony Stark is nothing but a pathetic and powerless mortal." The god spat with mockery filling his voice as he grabbed onto Tony's neck and forcefully lifted him from the ground. "But I highly doubt that you considered _all_ of the experience to be so awful." A wicked smile flashed in his bright eyes and Tony had no problem as to know what Loki meant by that. A shade of color drained from the mortal as Loki spoke the words and he could no longer look into the trickster's eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." This came out a lot less confident then Tony wanted but he was past the point of caring. The mumbled words brought a smirk to Loki and his powerful hand around the mortal's neck jerked him forward, having Tony stumble into the god.

"Well its too late for that Anthony. Now, can you handle the simple task of walking, or must I carry you?" Loki's smile only widened and he let go of his prisoner's neck. An enchanting smile was given as the god held the back of Tony's head while gently tracing the long cut along the mortal's spine. The delicate touch burned fiercely into Tony's cut but even so, the mortal found it entrancing. Tony rested into the god's broad chest and stayed in complete silence for a few moments while processing Loki's questions. He soon realized that he was silently wishing the god to carry him in his strong yet comforting arms. No. He had to take himself away from all of those thoughts.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much." Tony scowled while pushing himself away from the god, only to stumble and latch onto Loki for support. Was that supposed to be convincing?

"Oh and you're sure about that?" Loki laughed and pried the mortal away from himself. "If you have no problem walking then I suppose you will be able to keep up with me, correct?" The god teased and he moved back from the mortal. Tony stayed unmoving as he watched Loki step from him. Steadily, he tried to keep his balance but the faint feeling he kept experiencing made it quite difficult. The bloodied mortal took a single step forward and not a moment was spared between the step and falling sensation. Tony stumbled a few more steps before falling onto his knees once more and shortly after the god's laugh of mockery filled the room. The prisoner glowered at his captor, angered to see how much amusement it brought him to see the mortal entirely weakened.

"I can manage this!" Tony shot out in response to the god's laughter.

"Oh yes. I'm sure you can." As he spoke the words, Loki stood above the mortal with a dominant smirk and he swooped him in his arms.

"Stop! Set me down!" Tony only put up a verbal fight as he was avoiding putting his aching muscles to any use.

"Come now Tony, don't be so stubborn." The god spoke calmly and the smooth voice had Tony relaxing into his arms. There was no point in protesting and Tony could accept this. Besides, being held in such a way was undeniably a sweet comfort that his body craved. The mortal obeyed to Loki's words and he rested his head into the god's chest while not making a sound. The sight of his captive obeying brought a slow smile to Loki as he was feeling an abundance of triumph. "Things will become a lot less difficult once you learn to behave." The god took dominant steps as he left the room with the mortal kept in his strong arms. As Tony looked up to his captor's soft face, it seemed Loki was radiating with power and domination.

Tony's eyes examined their surrounding closely as Loki gracefully strode through various halls. The mortal had no idea where they were going or what would happen to him next. Now that the initial shock of everything had sunken in, Tony had a lot more questions and he wanted to gain as much information as he could about the situation.

"Where are we going?" Tony decided to start quenching his curiosity with the simple question.

"To where I will allow you to rest. And if you keep up with good behavior, I will allow you some sustenance." The thought of eating hadn't even entered Tony's frazzled mind. But now that the god had spoken of it, the mortal realized how entirely famished he was. He acknowledged Loki's words with a simple nod and he moved onto his next question.

"What do you want me to do if I choose to _serve_ you?" Tony's teeth were gritted but he kept his voice calm disregarding his loathsome attitude towards the subject.

"Ah... Well _when_ you serve me, I will only want you to be doing simple tasks such as obtaining necessary information and assist in getting others to obey me. Every king has his supporters and once I have mine I will begin a new army and claim this world one piece at a time." A smile grew at the thought of it; the thought about finally becoming king over an entire realm and proving all those who underestimated him wrong.

"Supporters..." Tony repeated softly as he took in the information. Loki seemed so sure that he would get him to give in, yet the idea seemed completely illogical to Tony. "Why would anyone support you?" His words made the mischievous god frown and look dangerously into Tony's deep brown eyes.

"Fear, Anthony. Fear and common sense. Mortals will see what power I have over them and they will know that I am a worthy king. And I do believe that it will be a great advantage to have such a high respected mortal on my side. Certainly it would prove how I can get anyone to obey."

"Huh..." Tony hesitantly cast his gaze away from the god. "And you really think this plan will work? Even with the Avengers?"

Loki wasn't silent and he didn't respond as he stepped into an open doorway to reveal a dense and uncanny room, certainly nothing the billionaire would have ever stepped foot in if he was still living in his luxurious life. Laying in the corner of the room was a messy bed that looked utterly filthy. Was he supposed to stay here? The mortal decided not have too many complaints towards this since it had to be better than staying in chains or being left on the cold had floor.

"The team in which you were previously part of will not be a problem for me. I plan on attacking them all when they are vulnerable and unsuspecting. One by one until none of them live." The god finally gave a reply and his silky voice did not show any emotions, nor did his face. Tony could feel his heart sink upon hearing the Loki's dark words and he was brought back to their previous subject. "I could have had one of your friends killed the other day if it were not for Thor's absurd interference." Loki's emerald eyes narrowed at the memory of the encounter with his adoptive brother. Tony had his eyebrow raised in puzzlement as he looked up to his captor. He hadn't thought about what the god might have done after he left him in that room.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked hesitantly and the god resumed his walking.

"Oh it's nothing that concerns you." A smirk flashed across the god's face as he glanced towards Tony.

"Did you hurt anyone?" The question made the god laugh and Loki had soon reached the small bed in the room, gradually setting the mortal on top of the uncomfortable mattress.

"Well trust me when I say that you will be sure to know for when I have any of your friends killed. But I am sure plenty of people were indirectly injured and killed." The dark tone never left Loki's silky voice.

"Indirectly? What happened!" Tony more demanded than asked as his curiosity was only growing. Loki's small amounts of information weren't helping at all.

"You are quite the one for questions, aren't you Mr. Stark?" A soft chuckle left the god's throat. "But as I said before, it does not concern you."

"Oh..." Obviously these questions weren't getting Tony anywhere. Maybe he could get something else out of their conversation. "You know... I'd be more comfortable serving you if I felt more respected. Like I was getting something out of it." Tony was hesitant towards the subject but he figured he might as well give it a shot. Loki raised an eyebrow as he thought about what the mortal had said.

"Interesting. You are implying that if I treated you as perhaps, more of a partner, you would be compelled to do what I ask willingly?" Loki hadn't thought about that and he didn't know as to what he felt about towards the idea. Perhaps it could be a nice change to not have to worry about forcing the mortal into everything.

"Well... Yes." Tony wasn't entirely sure how true that was due to the fact that the idea of actually obeying Loki's commands and serving under him was far from appealing, but he'd rather have Loki trying to get him into a partnership rather than treating him as a slave. If he got Loki to be more lenient with him than perhaps he could even have a better shot at escaping.

Escape... He hadn't thought about that for what seemed an eternity.

"Fascinating. We shall see about that Mr. Stark. I may actually consider this. Just keep improving on your behavior, you will be having to show respect no matter the actions I choose to take." A smile spread across Loki's thin lips and with that, the god simply vanished. No flash of bright light. No poof of smoke. Nothing.

"Show off." The mortal muttered as he rolled his eyes at empty air.

Tony was relieved to think that his captor might actually listen to him. Things would certainly be less awful if Loki treated him as more of an equal instead of a prisoner he can just do whatever he pleases with. But what if he got too close to Loki? What if the god actually got him to give in just by treating him as a descent partner in world conquest? Impossible. Loki was the villain, Tony was the hero. Nothing was going to change that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It happened! The rating has moved from T to M! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Where did I go wrong?_

It had been a week since Loki had agreed to treating Stark as more of a partner, yet now Tony felt as if he were in even deeper trouble than ever. His heart was pounding at a dangerously fast rate as the god of mischief harshly slammed him into the stiff wall. Loki's bright eyes were burning into Tony's with anger and frustration like nothing the mortal had ever seen and powerful cold hand clasped tightly around his throat.

_Where did I go wrong? _Tony's mind repeated as he started to trace back on all of his actions.

The cooperation between the two actually started out quite nice. Nice for Tony anyways. Loki would go about his regular business and Tony wouldn't bother in defying or trying to stop him. It was rather relaxing compared to being tortured, but Tony couldn't ever bring himself to tell Loki that he would do anything against his past team or even that he would actually cooperate with the villain. This irritated the god but he appeared to be holding onto his patience pretty well. Loki would occasionally allow Tony some information on what plans he was choosing to take, which typically involved uniting with past alliances and strong beings who would agree to help him in world conquest. Conversations about about ruling the world were always one sided since the mortal wasn't ready to agree and he knew it would just be completely absurd to try and disagree, so Tony found the whole topic to be uncomfortable quite simply boring. It was obvious that the deity was truly trying to get the mortal more involved in this partnership, but Tony just wasn't able keep up with his side of the deal.

As a few day had gone by, the realization finally completely hit Tony; Loki had actually _kissed _him. Even more, Tony kissed him back. Did the god plan on taking those actions any further? Was there actually something between the two men?

"Did it mean anything? The kiss?" Tony had once asked.

"Please Anthony, do no over think things." And that had been the end of the subject.

So Tony tried not to think about it, although it almost hurt to see that Loki was acting as if it never even happened. Tony was feeling an emptiness grow inside him and he couldn't help but feel entirely lost with no plans of what to do. As the mortal avoided doing anything to assist the god, Loki was soon becoming very distant and annoyed with Tony. Sometimes the god would simply disappear and leave Tony for different amounts of time without a word, then simply return with no explanation as to where he was. This bothered Tony but he was just thankful to be allowed access to all of the living area instead of being locked in a single room. Of course the idea of escape was always around, but after hours spent exploring the area, Tony found absolutely no exit what so ever. Just where the hell where they anyway?

Every day seemed to get slower and slower. Loki's disappearances would become more frequent and Tony was basically left to take care of himself. The mortal thought this vast amount of distance from the god would help swipe away all of his deep cravings but if anything, they seemed to be growing. It was as if being pushed away was only pulling him in deeper. Was this part of Loki's plan?

Tony was allowed access to food, water, occasional baths, and sometimes Loki would even use his magic to give the mortal a new change of clothes. However he always appeared to be cold and irritated, acting as if Tony was more of a burden that he couldn't get anything good from.

Finally, both men were hardly even talking to each other, and Loki's agitation had finally reached its breaking point.

"Stark!" Loki had found Tony relaxing on a large chair in a simple room, something the mortal did often. "You promised me improvements!" The sudden confrontation took Tony by surprise, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

"What do you mean? You've completely ignored me. I have nothing to work with." His reply came bluntly, but Tony was truthfully glad Loki was actually talking to him again.

"I've tried getting you involved, getting you to cooperate! But it seems you can not meet the expectations I have for a worthy partner."

"You're asking for a lot here. I haven't tried to stop you, I dropped my defiance, I haven't even said anything disrespectful!"

"Yes I'm well aware. You have done absolutely nothing and I have been more than patient with you. I have given you time to adjust and yet I still get the feeling you will not cooperate fully. Every time I even mention my plans you don't even care to respond! No suggestions, no feedback, you don't even ask questions! You just sit there as if you are still being foolish enough to try and think up some way out of all of this!" Loki's anger was starting to worry Tony as he knew the god's words weren't far from true. But the mortal had no excuse that Loki would consider to be descent.

"Ok, look, just give me more time."

"I have given you time! You told me that you would cooperate with me if I treated you with more respect. I say that I have exceeded my side of the deal, where does your part come in?"

"Well I also said I wanted to feel as if I was getting something from serving you, which I haven't." Wrong move. Completely wrong move. Within seconds, the angered god's hands were gripped tightly onto Tony's shirt, yanking him forcefully from his seated position.

"Do you think I would simply allow just any mortal to just_ live _here? You would have been killed long ago if I did not see such high potential in you! I have granted you survival, free from pain even! What do you mean you are getting nothing from this?!"

And that was where the argument started. Tony couldn't tell if it was many small wrong moves that had gotten him to this point, or just one big one towards the end. Whatever it was, it had really gotten him in trouble with the god, and the billionaire had no idea as to where this could be going. Now Tony feared for his life as the god's grip around his neck tightened, and he soon found that he was slowly being slid up the wall several inches from the ground.

"Loki..!" The soft choke left the mortal's throat as he looked desperately into the god's eyes. His hands latched onto the god's powerful arm as he tried to get any support to prevent being strangled.

"I could kill you right now, Anthony. It would be so simple and your mere mortal life would be gone within seconds with a quick flick of my wrist!" Loki's angered words drove fear into Tony's heart and his large brown eyes were expressing it clearly.

"No... Please!" Another choke came and it was becoming harder for Tony to utter out any breaths. He was briefly pulled from the wall only to be slammed against it once again with more force.

"Although it may prove easier with you completely out of my way, I still believe you are capable of breaking. It was wrong of me to think you were ready to be placed besides me when you are still so far below me." Loki lowered the mortal to his feet and loosened his grip around his neck, allowing Tony to gasp for air. "Just don't forget that I am always capable of ending your life and I'm not afraid to do it." Tony was utterly relieved to hear that he wasn't going to die, at least not yet. A few coughs escaped him as his lungs were filling with much needed air. Although he had a feeling the god wasn't done with him yet.

"You don't have to do this, Loki." Tony's eyes were begging for mercy.

"But I think I do." Loki released Tony's neck completely and he ran his hands down the length of the mortal's arms, gripping onto his wrists once he reached them. "You haven't even learned the meaning of fear." The cold voice was whispered into Tony's ear as Loki leaned into him. His hands around the mortal's wrists latched painfully tight around them as they were pushed forcefully against the wall. Tony caught a lump in his throat as he stared into still air. There was no space between him and the god now and Loki seemed to be getting impossibly colder.

"What... What are...?" Before Tony could finish the was a sudden cold and brisk pain at his wrists where Loki's hands were. It was a freezing pain as if dozens of frozen blades were digging mercilessly under his skin. The mortal frantically looked down to his hands to see that thick ice were climbing up his arms and freezing them against the wall. He had no idea Loki was capable of doing this, but by this point not a lot surprised him.

"Anthony, did Thor ever tell you of my parentage? Where I truly come from?" The god was still leaned into Tony, whispering into his ear.

"He... He only mentioned that you were adopted." Tony answered and was too fearful to try and look towards the god. His eyes were widened and he would occasionally choke on his breaths as the freezing ice slowly had both of his arms entirely frozen to the solid wall.

"Of course. He is humiliated to admit that he was raised with a _frost giant._" The god's grip from Tony's wrists finally released as he pulled away from the mortal.

"What...?" And then Tony saw it. Loki's skin had changed into a dark and solid blue unlike anything Tony had seen. His normally emerald eyes were now a blood red and pierced deep into Tony's being as their eyes met. The mortal choked on a loss of words as he stared unbelievably into Loki's eyes.

"What's the matter Stark? Does my true form bother you?" Loki's teeth gritted as he looked upon Tony. By this point he was used to his true Jotun form bringing unknown fears into everyone who saw, yet Tony seemed unreasonably calm. As Tony thought about it, Loki's 'true form' didn't in fact_ bother him_ at all, it more surprised him really.

"N-no." Not a second was spared between his response and the god's hand slapping painfully across his face.

"Don't lie to me!" The Jotun hissed roughly and he looked at Tony dangerously. "You are nothing but a coward!"

"I'm not lying! Why would I care if you're some blue ice person? It doesn't really make a difference to me, you're still the same person!" Tony shot back as his entire body was shivering from the ice.

"Interesting.." The god hasn't thought of that. He supposed it made sense since Tony hadn't grown up on Asgard. He hadn't grown up with horrid stories of Jotunheim and it's dreadful Frost Giants. The god breathed out and he looked back to his prisoner. Something about his bold words intrigued Loki. Something about the way Tony didn't seem to care that the god was actually a Jotun. "You are a fascinating man, Anthony." A smile spread across Loki's lips and he ran the tips of his ice cold fingers along the mortal's jawline. "Tell me, did you miss my powerful hands around your neck? The feeling of no power and a loss of control?" The whisper sent chills down Tony's already freezing body.

Was he supposed to answer that? Tony opened his mouth and let out a few stutters but couldn't manage to say anything. There was suddenly a loud shattering sound and the ice around Tony's arms fell to the floor. The mortal let out a long breath but the Jotun was soon leaning into him again.

"My dear Anthony, I will have you begging." The silky voice whispered and Tony was instantly in the god's grasp again. How could the god be so cruel yet so desirable? The Jotun's icy finger ran over Tony's soft lips. They looked so comforting, so kissable, and Tony's eyes were glistening with silent want. And so, the god would deliver.

Loki pressed his lips passionately into the mortal's and Tony wasted no time in kissing him back. This time he had been expecting the kiss and in all honesty Tony had hoped that their previous intimacy wouldn't be their last. Loki's thin lips were still icy cold and blue, rough against Tony's fleshy mouth. But as the kiss progressed, Loki's Jotun form retired and the blue color drained from him.

There was no point or time for Tony to start trying to explain or reason his strong craving for the god, but the long time where Loki had distanced himself from Tony only seemed to internally feed his deep desires. The mortal's arms were still painfully cold but he managed to move them from against the wall and gradually stroked his hands down the deity's waist. A soft moan escaped Tony's throat as Loki softly bit into the corner of his mouth. One of the god's cold hands slipped under Tony's shirt and around his lower back while the other hand grabbed onto his soft tufts of hair. The billionaire allowed his head to be pulled back as the god's softened lips kissed deeply into his neck.

"What are you doing?" Tony's question was quickly silenced as Loki reclaimed his mouth. The mortal's eyes fell close as he returned the vigorous kiss and allowed the god's tongue access to dart freely within his mouth. This intimacy was far different than anything they had previously done. It was more exhilarating, more intimate, and Tony was completely ignoring any part of him that warned to fight against his desires for the god.

"Don't ask questions. Enjoy it, Anthony." Loki's soft whisper breathed into the mortal's mouth and Tony nodded in understanding. There was a bright shimmering light and Tony briefly opened his eyes to see the top of Loki's outfit vanish in the golden shine. Tony took some time to carefully examine Loki's bare chest with lust and complete desire. The god of mischief's frame and body was a lot smaller than his brother's, but his strong muscles were still apparent and nothing far from powerful. Tony's hands gently stroked down the god's pale chest and a smirk flashed in his eyes.

Tony soon kissed into Loki's mouth again and put all of his deepest cravings into it. The hand at his lower back tugged at his shirt and soon the top disappeared in the same gold light as Loki pulled the mortal more into himself until there was absolutely no space between them. The next time Tony's eyes opened, he noticed that the god had teleported them inside a luxurious bedroom. The sight of the room made him smile and he began to kiss desperately into the god's neck as he firmly wrapped his arms around him. Soon Tony was taking the dominant role he was accustomed to as his hands met with the top of the god's tight pants.

Tony's soft kisses traveled down the god's broad chest and he yanked Loki's pants down to his ankles. The mortal lustfully glanced down to Loki's massive cock before looking back into the god's green eyes. He held eye contact with Loki as he stroked down the long length with uncertainty. However the god moaned in approval for the billionaire to continue as he ran his lanky fingers through Tony's messy hair.

The mortal gradually got into a kneeling position as he gave the god's eyes another glance. Loki's hips were thrusting forward and his erection pressed against Tony's full lips. Was this really happening? Tony instinctively took in the god's cock and stopped halfway as he adjusted to the new item in his mouth. As his tongue rolled over the deity's cock, Loki thrust forward until his full length was within the mortal's mouth. A slight gag was given from the sudden intake and the cock was reaching down his throat. Tony allowed the full length to adjust in it's place and the god gripped firmly onto the back of his hair.

"Suck, my dear." Loki commanded and the mortal obeyed. Tony started out hesitantly but as he begun to get the hang of it, Loki was frequently giving out soft and pleasurable moans. Loki's sounds of enjoyment were just as pleasurable for Tony as he found himself wanting to please the god in whatever ways he could. His tongue made small delicate circles around the head as his hands ran gently down Loki's masculine thighs.

Before Tony could finish, the god all at once stepped away from the mortal and his cock swiftly left from inside his mouth.

"My turn." Loki strong voice whispered as he brought Tony to his feet. The playboy stared into Loki's unmoving eyes and the god begun to bite into his bruised neck. Loki stepped forward until Tony was backed into a large bed. The god's dominating hands pushed Tony deep into the sheets and he swiftly straddled over his body. With a quick wave of his hand, the rest of Tony's clothes vanished and a quiet gasp left Tony as the chilled air hit him. The mortal's entire being was completely filled with exhilarating lust and he desperately clung onto the dominating god. The playboy was not used to having such a loss of power but the change wasn't exactly a bad thing.

As Loki's pelvis ground into the mortal's, they shared another deep and passionate kiss. Tony no longer thought about anything and he let his emotions and desires completely take control of him. It was as if he no longer had any say in what he did or how his body reacted. Tony's hardened erection gave a small twitch as Loki began to stroke it with aggressive affection. There was no doubt that Tony had never been so completely seduced in his entire life and every inch of his body anticipated what Loki had for him. He desperately hoped that the god was getting the same amount of pleasure from it as he was but from the look of Loki's fervently passionate expressions, Tony could guess that he was enjoying himself quite a lot.

Tony's arm swiftly swung around the back of Loki's neck to support himself as he arched his hips higher and higher. The action brought an opulent grin to the god's face and his lips aggressively toyed with the mortal's bare chest. The glowing arc reactor was shining brightly onto Loki's face and a steady hand slowly cupped over the circle of light as the god moved his kisses to the top of Tony's stomach. His free hand was placed firmly on the bed besides the mortal and the hand over the arc reactor gradually made its way to Tony's lower back. Loki helped in arching the mortal's hips to a much needed height and his hard erection was pressed against Tony's tight entrance.

A small wave of fear washed over Tony as the thought of Loki's immense cock entering inside him came to mind.

"W-wait." Tony had to catch his breath in order to mutter the single word but it was too late. The cock broke inside the entrance and it was slowly traveling deeper, tearing and rubbing tightly against the walls. Tony let out a low groan of both pain and pleasure as his eyes firmly shut closed.

"You were saying?" The smile could be heard in the god's voice as he pushed harder inside the mortal. Tony clenched his jaw as he threw his head back, gasping roughly for air.

"Hey! Gentle!" Tony managed to say as he looked back to the god. Loki steadied himself so he was sitting in an upright position while still firmly inside the mortal.

"Did you really think I'd be going soft on you?" As he grabbed onto Tony's own cock, he thrust again into the mortal so his full length was within him. This acquired another pleasurable gasp from Tony and his jaw locked impossibly tighter. Loki begun to massage Tony's erected cock, and as he did the mortal's urges couldn't be resisted as he thrust longingly into Loki's powerful hands. With this, Loki began to pump in and out of Tony's opening. His movements were far from even as some pumps were gradual and deep while others were quick and short. He reached deeper and further as he set a fast pace and a low growl escaped Loki's throat as the need to cum was building undeniably high.

Tony moaned loudly as Loki's work from within him and his quick moving hands continued. Even in the playboy's powerfully seducing dreams, he could have never imagined this experience to be quite so pleasurable. Loki thrust once more, deeper with more force, as he completely released within Tony. Feeling the warmth fully fill inside the mortal, Tony allowed himself to release into the god's hands as he breathed deeper with a hardened moan. Loki stopped pumping and for a moment everything seemed to stay still as the men panted low moans.

Eventually, the god slid from inside the mortal and shortly after, collapsed promptly on top of him. The orgasm had been strong and powerful and had taken most strength from both men. Tony stayed still and unmoving as his heavy breath returned to him and he stared blankly into the ceiling above him.

"Loki..." The god rolled from the top of Tony in response to the soft moan of his name so he was laying directly next to him. The drained deity wrapped his arms tightly around the playboy and his eyes slid shut from exhaustion. Tony stared at the god's soft face for a few moments before finally allowing his own heavy eyes to close. He curled into the god's arms without even realizing it as the two laid on the soft mattress.

"You are mine." The god's soft and entrancing whisper was the last thing Tony heard as he slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As always, thank you for reading and please leave some feedback! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The air was still and unmoving, not a sound was heard as there was complete silence.

_How had things gone so far?_

Dark brown eyes slowly peeked open to view the blurred bedroom. A faint dizzy feeling was taking hold of Tony and his mind slowly started flashing memories of last night.

Last night.

"Holy shit!" The playboy jolted up into a sitting position and his heart rate immediately quickened. What had he done? What had Loki done? But the answer was obvious, and Tony knew exactly what happened. A soft groan was heard and Tony instantly turned his head to the source of the sound. Loki was still in a soft sleep as he rolled over to his side. He looked opulent and graceful, Tony almost had a hard time believing that this was actually supposed to be a villain. Not just a villain, but _the_villain. Loki had killed countless of people and even tortured Tony himself. Yet here he was, in the same bed as Tony and looking silently peaceful as ever.

Tony let out a long and deep breath as his shaky fingers ran through soft hair. Was he supposed to do something? Say anything?

Soon the god's eyes slid open and the emerald pools fell upon the mortal. A slow and warm smile crept onto Loki's elegant lips at which was actually rather welcoming, and Tony's worried mind found some comfort in the smile. The god stood from the bed with his bare back facing the mortal as he slowly stretched out his relaxed muscles. Loki's pale skin almost seemed to be glowing in the soft light and the god's gentle hands slicked his raven hair back.

The deity finally peered over his shoulder to glance again at Tony as familiar golden light had his regular attire materialize on his strong frame.

"I hope you are ready to actually put forth some efforts today." The god's teeth shown in his large grin as he straightened out his clothing. The words drew a raised eyebrow from Tony as he rested back onto his elbows. Those weren't what he would have wanted the first words to hear from Loki.

"What do you mean...?" Was Loki going to act as if it never happened? Tony was silently begging that the god not do that to him.

"Of course, that is under the assumption that you serve under me now. You will obey me, correct?"

There was silence after the question as Tony was putting many quick thoughts into it. That was it? The passionate sex was only to get him to obey Loki's every command? Well, perhaps it was to be expected from the villain. However the thought still upset Tony none the less.

"So... Was that all meaningless to you?" The mortal was dreading the answer as he glanced into Loki's deep eyes. The god sighed as he subtly waved his hand to make a rather nice silver suit appear over the playboy's body. Tony had to wonder where Loki was getting all of these different outfits but he was past the point of asking small questions such as that.

"You're being ridiculous again. I did not choose you simply for your intelligence, my pet." The corner's of Loki's lips turned as he walked towards the foot of the bed where Tony was seated. "But you have not answered my question, Anthony." The green eyes looked down to Tony and they slowly frowned as the mortal continued to to stay silent. But Tony was still on the topic of last night and was focusing more on the previous thing the god said. Not just for his intelligence? Did that mean Loki knew he wanted that to happen before he even captured him? A long breath escaped Tony as he fell back on the bed and was getting lost in deep thoughts. Maybe last night was all but a mistake, something that he would come to deeply regret. The last words Loki had spoken to him before falling asleep drifted into his mind . _You are mine_. The god probably expected him to simply do whatever he wanted now that they had gone so far. However, Tony did know one thing for sure; that was the single most pleasurable and entirely exhilarating night of his life.

"Anthony!" The sharp call of his name brought Tony from his deep thoughts as the god was loosing his patience. "Please do not tell me you are still having a troubled time trying to leave that horrid team you_ used_to be a part of." The words brought Tony to look back at the god as he thought about the question.

"Well..." The mortal started as he straightened up. The single word drew a groan from the god and he seated next to the mortal.

"I honestly don't know what you see in that team. They are keeping you from your full potential, holding you back and not even appreciating what you have to offer. Do they even trust you?" Loki's voice was soft and calm, but the question got Tony's heart to sink in his chest as he turned his head away from the god. No. They didn't trust him and the team made it clear on several occasions. He risked his life protecting the Earth during Loki's last visit and the action was hardly even acknowledged. The Avengers just acted as if they all did an equal part in saving the world, but Tony knew he had made the biggest contribution. A cold and delicate hand was placed on the mortal's cheek and the god turned Tony's face so he was looking directly at him.

"Are you saying that you could offer me more than the Avengers?" Tony asked bluntly and the question acquired a wide grin from the god as a soft chuckle left his throat.

"But of course! Anthony I mean to rule. You will be placed higher above all other mortals. You will be the one I claim as my own and your vast amount of intellect has earned you a spot to stand besides me in my reign. You could have everything you ever dreamed of. What more could you ask for?" There was another silence and Tony only gave a small nod in response. The god truly was offering him a lot, and if Loki was going to rule the world no matter what Tony did, shouldn't he at least make the best out of it? And he wasn't going to deny that if there was a mortal who was worthy of ruling the world with a god, it would certainly be him. "You yourself weren't even qualified to be a hero. They rejected you because you were never one to play by the rules." The calm whisper cut through Tony's thoughts and the god gently stroked the side of the billionaire's face with a careful affection Tony didn't even think Loki to be capable of.

Tony had no idea how the god found out so much about this but he was completely right. Anger rose inside of Tony and this time it wasn't towards the enemy, but towards his own team. Those damned S.H.I.E.L.D agents would have kept him from the Avengers if it was based on personality traits! And the deity was also more than correct when he mentioned that Tony never played by the rules, so why should he now? Director Fury obviously didn't care for him on the team so he had no reason to try and follow his orders. Especially when he could take up the offer of a god and enjoy himself while doing so.

"I worked my ass off in that team when you last came here! I risked my life! All that work and you know what happened when I told them that you returned? They didn't believe me! They didn't fucking believe me!" The anger had built up high in Tony now and he could no longer keep all his thoughts locked away. His rage seemed to make Loki smile as he stroked Tony's hair back with comfort.

"Yes, I have been trying to bring that to your attention." The god purred and a grin was apparent.

"That bastard Fury doesn't even acknowledge my genius and everyone goes to Bruce as the smart one of the group! Every single one of them only see me for my suit and-" Tony's words were cut short when the god put a finger to the mortal's lips to silence him. He had grown tired of the Tony's incessant rant as he found the point to already be made clear.

"I understand, Anthony. And your life will be so much better once you cooperate with me. You will find a lot of pleasures as I do take it that you enjoyed last nights activities, correct?"

Tony blinked a few times and found himself to be entirely relieved that the god wasn't acting as if it never happened. He actually mentioned last night and it was sounding as if there weren't intentions for that to be a one time thing. The mortal smiled and as he looked into the beautifully shining eyes of the god, he could feel a special connection they shared. As if no one could ever make him the feel the way Loki did.

"I did. Actually." Tony replied with a small smirk and his soft eyes greeted the god in a friendly sense, as if he was no longer the enemy. And the god smiled back. Hearing Tony say the words gave him the feeling of triumph and he knew that he had successfully won the billionaire.

"Excellent. Then you will willingly obey my commands and behave with proper respect. You shall stay as mine and mine alone." The smooth voice entranced Tony and the soft touch of Loki's finger came to the bottom mortal's chin as the god had his head tilting towards him. There was something about the idea of staying with Loki, belonging to him, that completely intrigued the billionaire. He didn't care if he had to always obey the god, all he knew was that he wanted to be with him. And if Loki would give him that, then Tony was ready to agree to just about anything.

A long breath left Tony as he looked at Loki's calm features, his eyes glowing with dominance. Perhaps Loki truly was what was best for him. His chance to have everything he ever wanted, the chance to be with a god. The mortal's tongue rolled over his soft lips as he ran his fingers through the god's dark layered hair. His hand stopped as it reached the back of the god's neck and he grabbed it firmly while pulling Loki into himself. Tony gave the god's eyes one last look before closing his own and claiming a kiss from Loki's lips.

Loki held his eyes open as he blankly stared past the mortal. Tony actually kissed_ him_. Sure, Loki had taken kisses from the playboy and he would always kiss back, but the god never thought Tony would ever try to claim a kiss on his own. He couldn't even remember the last time anyone even tried anything of the sort, and now he wasn't sure what he thought of it.

_Why isn't he kissing back?_Tony furrowed his eyebrows in worry as he deepened the soft kiss with the god. There shouldn't be a problem with his actions, and yet Loki stayed still.

The deity finally closed his eyes and returned the kiss to the desirable man. Something was different about this affection and Loki's entire being was filled with a soft glow of warmth. Quickly after feeling this, Loki withdrew from the kiss and he briefly looked away from Tony. What was that? Why did he feel so vulnerable and soft when the mortal kissed him?

"What's wrong?" Tony asked with a slight hint of concern. He would have thought that this sign of submission would have the god overjoyed.

"Oh... Nothing." But the god's expressions said differently. Loki stood from the bed and folded his arms across his chest. He turned back towards the mortal and his eyes were swimming with confused emotions. Was it possible that he was getting _too_close to Tony? He was not supposed to be getting any real romantic feelings for the mortal but something felt to be changing. Loki shook the feeling off and decided not to worry about it. His thin lips smiled at the mortal as he grabbed onto his tie and pulled him into a standing position, clearing the space between them.

"You serve me now." The god whispered into Tony's ear and he abruptly pressed their lips together with dominance and passion. Yes, this was a good reminder to Loki as to who was in control and he smiled warmly under the kiss. Tony gave a quick smirk and his worries left him as he kissed the god with deep ecstasy. The playboy's hand moved to the center of Loki's chest as he gradually pulled from his lips.

"Yes..." Tony responded with glistening eyes and it brought a wide smile to the god's lips.

"Excellent." Loki examined his pet closely. Every cut on his soft face, every bruise around his neck, and he felt no guilt. Perfect, that was the way things should stay. Finally he looked into Tony's large brown eyes as his hand stroked down the curve of his back and he moved the mortal's hair from his face. Chills were sent down Tony's spine and the god gave him one last strong kiss before completely pulling away and letting go of the mortal.

"Wait, so is this like... A _relationship_?" The soft voice came from the playboy as he wasn't completely sure as to what he expecting. However he was regretting sating anything as Loki responded with a quiet groan.

"Why must mortals feel the ridiculous need to put pointless labels on such things? I thought surely you of all people would understand." Loki almost had a hard time believing Tony would even ask such a thing and he was far from trying any relationship based on the simple idea of romantic feelings. The question also surprised Loki with the idea that Tony might actually want a real relationship after everything he's done. Then again, his mortal mind could just be going along with the general mortal thought of what titles go with what actions.

"Oh... Right. I... I do understand." Tony tried to appear as if he was fine with Loki's decision to hide his deep disappointment. As he thought back he saw how absolutely idiotic it was of him to even ask the mass criminal such a question. Of course he wasn't going to move in that direction. Loki would only view a labeled relationship with a mortal man as a sign of weakness; a disadvantage.

"Good boy, Anthony." Loki gave a warm smile but it hardly brought comfort to Tony's disappointment. Although steady relationships were far from the playboy's regular aim, it appeared Loki was going to have him spend the rest of his life with him. Tony just felt as if he truly needed something stable to help him get through all of the sudden change. Maybe it was for the best he tried not to get overly close to the god, but by this point, Tony felt that it was too late.

"Do you... Do _we_have any plans today?" The genius asked trying to change the subject as he straightened up to give more confident appearance then he actually felt. But if Loki wanted him to do something, then he would obey. And Tony strangely found himself wanting to please and impress the god with his good behavior.

"I always have plans. I am just glad that you have finally came to your senses and will be joining me today. I actually want to start with a change of location." Loki swiftly turned and begun to head to the exit of the room, expecting Tony to follow behind.

"A change of location?" Tony asked as he walked behind the god.

"Indeed. We can leave now if you are ready." A long breath left Loki and he paused in his tracks to look back towards Tony.

Leave? Actually leave? It seemed like an eternity since the billionaire had stepped outside the dense walls of the building.

"Really? Well I have no reason not to be ready." Tony glanced around the corridor they were in before looking back at Loki to see a golden scepter materialize within his hand.

"Very well then. Relax yourself, Anthony." A calm hand was placed upon Tony's shoulder and the mortal let out a long breath as he relaxed his muscles.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked as the god's scepter begun to glow.

"You will see soon enough." The god breathed and his eyes slid shut. Tony gave a nod in understanding and soon the two men disappeared in a blinding light.

It was entirely familiar and recognizable as Tony glanced around their new surroundings. Why were they here? The billionaire instantly knew their location, as they had reappeared in his own Stark Tower.

* * *

**A/N: First ten chapters are complete! I never thought I would have so much fun writing a fanfic! Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and left reviews! I always look forward to reading feedback and you can expect more chapters from this story ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Loki must have had an abundant amount of confidence to even allow the genius to set foot within his own tower. Either that or the god had no idea how effortlessly Tony could give warning to just about anyone he pleased through the supercomputer of Jarvis, perhaps even manage a sleek escape if he was careful enough. Was the sly villain actually putting some trust into his captive even with him only recently giving into submission?

"Welcome home, Mr. Stark. I see criminal number one has returned with you. Shall I take care of that?" Jarvis's smooth disembodied voice echoed throughout the lonesome room and Tony hadn't a second to respond before Loki's cold fingers were wrapping themselves firmly over his mouth.

"Anthony you will regret it entirely if you dare try anything foolish." Loki's voice hissed into the billionaire's ear in a threatening manner and it served as an instant reminder as to why Tony could be trusted within his own tower. As much as he would hate to admit it, Loki had driven a deep level of fear within Tony's being and he could only imagine what horrors his punishment would consist of if he took any steps backwards from complete submission. The god had also made it clear that he is quick to act in tight situations and Tony really wasn't willing to take the risk of defying Loki unless he had a plan that was absolutely flawless. Maybe his mind of vast intellect could come up with something later. Tony's thought process was soon interrupted when Loki's lanky fingers tightened over his mouth as he was abruptly jerked backwards and more into the dominant man.

The god's eyes delicately crept around the abandoned floor and he soon realized that he could not find the owner of the welcoming voice he had heard. Certainly someone had to be here.

"Who's there?" Loki's voice was calm and firm in the still air.

"Mr. Laufeyson, I ask that you release my master." The voice came again and Loki darted his gaze around in confusion.

"Show yourself!" The god demanded as he spun around while keeping a strong grip over the mortal. Tony let out a muffled groan towards Loki's befuddled confusion and his hand latched onto that of the god's. This conversation between god and computer wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't jump in.

"Don't worry about it, J." Tony slipped out while he could get the hand away from his mouth. The god raised a discerning eyebrow as the mortal appeared to be communicating with the invisible man. His hands gradually fell from Tony as his eyes continued to gander for any sign of life.

"Are you sure, sir? This man is an enemy." Loki shot his mortal a warning glance as he waited for him to respond to the voice's question and Tony nodded in understanding.

"Yes. I'm sure. Just don't tell anyone about us being here, and don't allow anyone on these top floors." The mortal held eye contact with his captor as he spoke the words with a slight hint of uncertainty. Obeying someone as above himself would be a difficult jump for the billionaire. However Tony knew fear wasn't the only thing latching onto him, there was an unwanted yet desirable attachment that was growing for his captor. And they had shared a night that was undeniably pleasurable and bonding.

"Who was that?" Loki asked swiftly as his eyes darted to Tony with fascination and confusion.

"Jarvis. He's my own artificial intelligence and will do whatever I ask." Tony replied with a prideful smirk settling upon his lips.

"Impressive." The god stepped from the billionaire as he took curious steps around the room until seating himself on a soft and comfortable couch. "I see you have done some remodeling since my last visit."

"Yeah well, you know... Can't keep my tower half demolished forever." Tony followed Loki to the couch with an uncertain smile and he sat besides the one who had claimed him as his own.

"It's actually a rather nice tower. I can easily imagine this as my permanent living arrangement. You would stay here too, of course. And I do take it that you would be more comfortable here." The god's words took Tony by surprise as he spoke them. Loki wanted to stay at the tower forever?

"Hold on, you want to live here? As in have it be your home?" The billionaire wasn't sure just how to process the thought as he was still adjusting to staying with the god. It was _his_ tower, but then again this was a far better improvement from the musty area the god was previously keeping Tony. Perhaps it would even be easier for the mortal to get a more lenient relationship with the god.

"Yes, I do want to live here as I see it as a suitable home for a deserving king. Is there a problem with that?" The god's gentle face looked upon Tony and one of his eyebrows quirked as he couldn't seem to read what was going through the mortal's thoughts.

"I guess not." Tony's voice was soft and his eyes drifted from the god. Was this just the basis of his life now? Letting the enemy take what he wants and having to obey his every command? But now that he had started his inevitable submission, the billionaire couldn't see a single way out. "Actually…" The mortal begun to thinking more on the topic of Loki staying in the tower as his mind was drifting from thought to though. "There might be a problem."

"What do you mean?" The green eyes of the god narrowed and he flashed a sign of warning for Tony to be nothing less than willing to allow him the tower.

"Well not my personal problem, I'm just saying that it could get tricky." This almost came out defensively as Tony didn't want Loki to feel angered towards him in anyway. "What I mean is that S.H.I.E.L.D has started using my tower as a headquarters and ever since they have found out of your return there's no doubt that this place is swimming with agents. Not to mention the Avengers."

"That team is here? In this tower?" The god asked with genuine surprise and only a slight hint of concern. He wasn't planning on dealing with the nuisance of a group anytime soon but the idea of having them staying in this same tower sounded absolutely repelling.

"Probably. At least some of them anyways."

"That is not acceptable." The god's tone sounded darker now and Tony's conflicting feelings were making it difficult for him to decide how he would handle following any of the god's plans. Although he understood that something should probably be done if the enemies were live to in the same tower. Tony was in caught between both sides however it seemed he was rapidly being pulled closer to Loki. And the god had made a valid point that he didn't belong in that team of heroes that didn't appreciate him.

"Are you wanting to do something about it?" Tony was slightly dreading the answer and he wasn't sure how to handle anything dealing with his past team.

"Of course. Anthony I do not wish to be kept here in secrecy. Something must be done about this." Loki stood from the couch and walked over to a widely large window. His mind searched for any plan to claim this building as his but he also knew that this would be a perfect time to test how far Tony was coming along. The god didn't really worry about his plans failing, however he didn't believe he could trust the mortal just yet. If he gave Tony more freedom with the temptation of an easy escape, would he take the chance at defying the god? If his captive did try anything foolish then he would know that he had to try harder to force Tony into submission. "Anthony, it is in your knowledge that you have no choice but to do what I ask, correct?" The deity's head gave a slight tilt as his eyes gazed out the window. Tony looked up to the god before standing from the couch. He knew there was only one acceptable answer to the god's question.

"Yes." Tony answered quietly and he took uncertain steps until he was standing besides the god. His brown eyes fell down towards the large city below. There were many buildings that still were working on repairs from the villain's last visit. There had been so much destruction, so many deaths, and now he was being pulled into the chaos himself.

"Then you are improving. Not as quickly or easily as I would like but I have no doubt that your complete obedience is soon to come." Loki appeared to be staring at the same mass destruction below as Tony, but with a small hint of pride. The billionaire wasn't completely comfortable with this topic as his conflicting emotions made it difficult for him to think at all. He knew things would become easier in this new life if he could just completely go on Loki's side, but it wasn't that easy. Tony still had morals and part of him still wanted to be strong and independent. However that part of him was quickly disappearing along with any sense of freedom. Obviously the idea of force was to only give one option, but the choice of obeying the enemy just wasn't very appealing.

"Right..." Tony muttered after a few seconds of complete silence. There obviously wasn't a point in doing anything to oppose the god.

"Perfect. Then kneel." The god commanded as he flashed a wicked grin while turning to face Tony. This was more than a childish king requesting for the role of dominance, this was what Loki viewed as a symbol of respect and submission. Something to truly put Tony in his proper place.

"What?" Tony asked in puzzlement. But Loki seemed serious about the command.

"Kneel before your king, Anthony." Loki gripped onto the mortal's tie and pulled forward, causing him to stumble. Tony furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Loki. Just what was he getting at? But when the god tugged on his tie again, Tony fell onto one knee, and he didn't dare get up.

Loki's smile widened as he looked down at the kneeling mortal. Their eyes were staring into each others. The god's eyes were shining with pure dominance while Tony's were showing a mixture of conflicting emotions.

"Good boy." Loki breathed with a prideful smile and Tony tilted his head downwards. The billionaire opened his mouth to say something but no words came. His witty comments were held back as he was lost in how to deal with submission.

The god's familiar golden scepter materialized within his hand and the tip came to the side of Tony's neck. The mortal's heart was pounding within his chest as he continued to stare to the ground beneath. His knees locked in kneeling position and his body froze in place as the cold blade gently ran along his neck.

"Now I want you to listen carefully, I have a plan to keep everyone and anyone out of this tower and I need you to do exactly as I say." The scepter moved to underneath Tony's chin as he lifted his head to be looking at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Tony's voice was shaky as he tried to stay as bold as he possibly could. The god's hand moved to Tony's face as his fingers wrapped around his neck as he lowered the scepter.

"You will need to distract that team of... 'heroes.' Get as many opponents to leave this building by whatever means." Loki gripped onto the mortal's cheeks, leaning towards him. He could feel Tony's quick and pounding pulse underneath his fingers. The sense of fear was coming strong from the mortal and Loki couldn't be more pleased with it.

"Please don't kill them." Tony muttered out and the god squeezed harder. Even with his anger and distrust towards the team, the Avengers were undeniably great people with high morals. And their deaths to come at the hands of Loki just seemed completely unjustifiable.

"That is my choice to make and I will kill if necessary." Loki growled and his glaring eyes stared fiercely into Tony's. The billionaire swallowed down a lump in his throat and nodded in understanding. "Just listen and obey. It's really not that difficult." Tony was pulled closer to the god and the mortal let out a small grunt. Loki wanted to be sure to drive the idea of fear and obedience far into the mortal's mind so he would do exactly what he asks. And by looking into Tony's eyes, it appeared to be working quite well. "Things would be so much easier, so much more pleasurable if you learned to behave."

There was a key just as important as fear that was also needed to gain Tony's complete obedience, and Loki would be sure to make plentiful uses of it. Desires, lust, and a promise of worthy rewards for behavior With his hand still gripping Tony's cheeks, Loki moved in until their noses were softly touching. Tony's lips parted as his strong cravings for Loki's affection returned.

With sudden abruptness, Loki's lips pressed into Tony's and he gave a long and aggressive kiss. The mortal moaned pleasurably and his lips worked passionately well with the god's. With every movement, Loki was working his way deeper into Tony and there was nothing that could be done to prevent it. Just as the lust of the kiss was reaching its peak, the god quickly pulled away leaving the playboy wanting more. Tony's head fell back down so he was staring at the ground.

"Ok." Tony wasn't exactly sure what he was agreeing to, but he was right where Loki wanted him.

"Very good." Loki straightened up so he was standing tall above the mortal again. "Then you will do exactly as I command."

* * *

Tony Stark strode through the familiar hallways of his own tower as he was searching for any face belonging to his previous team. After reviewing the plan in full detail with Loki he was sure it sounded simple enough. However even with the simplicity being an advantage, the morals running through his mind seemed to make the task mentally challenging. _They don't trust you. You have to do this._ The billionaire reminded himself as he was attempting to work on his anger towards the team. If he lacked trust in them just as they lacked trust in him, then following through with the plan just might become an easier task. Finally, after turning the sharp corner, Tony saw the two master assassins of the team directly down the hall.

"Natasha! Clint! Please, I need help!" Tony choked out in a frantic panic as he dashed towards the ones he would have used to called his friends. His heart was pounding within his chest but he was doing well not to let his nerves get the best of him.

"Oh my god! Tony?!" Clint rushed to the aid of the missing hero with the Russian following right behind.

"Stark, are you injured?" Agent Romanoff grabbed the shoulders of their lost friend as she could see cuts and bruises covering the billionaire's soft face.

"Yes but that's not important." Tony paused as he took in a deep breath of air. "I need you to take me to Director Fury. Now."

* * *

**A/N: I know this update has taken longer than the rest but I've been busy! I've also started another frostiron story so if you guys want to check that out then by all means, go ahead! I think I'm going to stay relatively busy but I will try to update at least every week! Also I would like to apologize to anyone who read the original Chapter 11. I really didn't like how quick things were going but I feel a lot happier with this new update. If you liked the first version of this chapter better, well then that's too bad because I way prefer this one! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave feedback! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"And you checked the abandoned warehouse on Fifty-fourth?" Director Fury folded his arms across his chest as his one eye met sternly with the god of thunder.

"Indeed. I have checked everywhere you asked and anywhere that looked even slightly suspicious. There has been no sign of Stark nor my brother. There isn't even any guarantee that they are in this area, let alone this realm." Thor replied subtly and his glistening blue eyes looked troubled with worry.

"Damn." Fury muttered and he turned from the Asgardian. Just how were they supposed to find the mass criminal and rescue their own teammate? "Well we can't loose hope. Based on the information you've given us, Loki will be keeping Stark alive. Who knows what the sick bastard might be doing." The director growled as he paced the room with certain agitation. It seemed all they could do was wait and prepare themselves for anything the enemy could throw at them. However what worried the director the most was Tony's vulnerability to slip under whatever the god may have to offer.

"Director Fury, we're going to have to take things further than the state of New York. Loki is a threat to the entire world." Captain Steve Rogers spoke up as he leaned against the table in front of him with a sense of exhaustion.

"Sir!" The fiery red headed assassin burst through the door with an urgent expression before the director could make a response to Rogers. "We found Stark!" The sudden news had the room grow silent for a few moments as all members of the team exchanged glances. It was completely unexpected and rather difficult to believe.

"Where is he?!" Fury took stern steps towards the agent with hope and concern.

"He's with Barton, he should be in soon." Natasha answered and the news brought Captain Rogers to straighten up along with Doctor Banner.

"Stark escaped my brother?" Thor rushed over to the Russian as he was desperate for information.

"He hasn't said much." As soon as the smooth words left he mouth, Hawkeye entered through the door with the lost teammate following right behind. Tony's normally lively eyes were empty as he examined each face of his past team and he took in a deep breath.

"Tony! How did you manage to get back here?"

"Dear Allfather Stark! What has my brother done to you?"

"Are you in need of any medical help?"

"Where in hell did Loki take you?!"

The questions poured down on the conflicted billionaire as members of the group were pulling him in to examine his condition.

"Everyone please slow down!" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as he irritatingly moved past the group of heroes to sit down in a chair propped up against the wall. "Jesus, I knew you guys missed me but could you give me some fucking space?" The billionaire shifted his position and sat with his feet up in the chair; something he did often upon feeling overwhelmed.

"Stark, we have been searching everywhere for you. You need to give us information!" Director Fury stood directly in front of the billionaire as his arms crossed. Tony steadied his breath and he glanced at the team. Even with him reuniting with the Avengers, he couldn't feel more distant.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know." Tony's eyes fell to the floor as he was dead stuck between decisions. The independent and heroic side of him was wanting him to use the Avengers against Loki to try regain the sense of freedom. However everything else, the fear, the attachment, submission, rebellion, and dependence was warning him to do exactly as Loki said.

"Wait, hold on." Steve cut in before anyone else could say anything as he stood next to his distant friend. "Tony you were missing for over a week with a _murderer_. I'd like to know how you got back here and what Loki did to you before anything else." The captain's hand reached to examine a few cuts on Tony's face but the billionaire flinched and quickly pushed the hand away. Steve could obviously tell that something had changed within the man of iron and Tony was becoming less comfortable.

"Come on Fury, Tony might need to open up about what happened. It's not healthy to keep so much locked away and I really doubt Loki made things easy for him." Doctor Banner cut in in hopes to get Tony some needed help.

"If Stark needs therapy he can get it later. Right now we have to deal with the man who is trying to take over the world and we need whatever information he has to offer." Fury shot back with irritation and he turned his attention back to Tony.

"Exactly. I'm fine. You guys need to stop Loki, and I know where he is." Tony paused and he gently rubbed the temple of his head with the tips of his fingers. Here was where he could no longer stay stuck in between sides. It was now he had to decide on what he was going to say or how closely he would follow the god's plan.

"You know of my brother's whereabouts?!" Thor pushed past Directer Fury to stand closest to the seated man.

"Come on Point Break, I literally just said that and I don't think I mumbled." Tony's voice had the familiar snide tone in it that he had grown accustomed to around just about everyone. He was in all honesty glad Loki hadn't ripped it from him.

"Well then what are you waiting for?! Tell us where the war criminal is!" Fury barked as he clearly was not a man of patience. But Tony only quirked an eyebrow as he relaxed into the gentle chair. If anything, the director was only pushing him away with his demanding attitude. Fury certainly wasn't showing him the comfort he longed for at the moment.

"Fine." Tony stood as he was growing tired from all the conflicting emotions running through his mind. "Check the science building out on the outskirts of New York. Loki may have magic but he still needs some of our technology." The billionaire gave no second thoughts to his words as he knew things would only get more complicated for him if he out too much thought into things.

"Understood. Thor, you obviously are the most familiar with Loki, I want you and Rogers to come with me along with a group of agents to scope out the place. We must be be prepared if the criminal is still in the building. Doctor Banner, you are most familiar with the building and the technology inside. I'd like you to come with. Barton and Romanoff, stay with here with Stark." Fury ordered as he gave a suspicious glance towards Tony before abruptly took a lead through the door.

"Yes sir." The team nodded in understanding while Steve and Bruce exchanged worried glances. Both of them could tell that Tony was hiding something but Fury was rushing.

"We'll be back soon." Banner directed towards the billionaire in assurance before following Fury through the door. Thor seemed almost eager to actually have some information and was out before anyone could even notice while Steve was the last one, being reluctant to take the quick leave.

"Everything will be fine. It will all be over soon enough." The captain gave a nod as he attempted a comforting smile before taking leave. Tony softly shook his head and he found himself to give a soft chuckle towards Steve's words. _Sure. Everything will be fine._

"So, how _did_ you get back here anyway?" The archer asked as soon as everyone had left. He was somewhat glad that he was asked to stay behind. It was obvious that everyone wanted the full detailed story of Tony's capture.

"Please Legolas. I'm a genius, remember?" Tony responded as his brown eyes gave a soft roll. It wouldn't surprise him if all the Avengers saw him as utterly defenseless without his metal suit.

"Come on Stark, you were gone for a while. We can't help but be curious, much less suspicious." Agent Romanoff added as she stood next to the male assassin. Tony raised an eyebrow at the remark. Suspicious? Before he could make a reply, the voice of Jarvis cut through the room.

"Sir, Loki has made alters to the tower's arc reactor power source and they are of unknown properties. He is on his way here." This must of meant Loki was finished with whatever his part of the plan was. Tony quickly turned to the assassins as his expression grew more stern and serious.

"Leave, get out of here. Now!" The billionaire demanded and the two members looked at each other with confused expressions.

"What..? Is Loki _here_?" Clint was in disbelief as he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. The sudden news was rattling and it seemed the appropriate response was to listen to the billionaire and get the hell out. But as the agents looked at each other, they knew it wasn't that simple.

"If we're leaving you have to come with." The Russian's voice was dry and she subtly reached for Tony, however the man quickly stepped away.

"No shit Loki is here! But I said get out! It's your best shot at survival! Don't worry about me." This made the already suspicious master assassin raise an eyebrow towards Tony as she crossed her arms.

"Stark, you're hiding something. Please don't tell me it's what I think it is." The red haired woman neared Tony as she gestured for Clint to do the same. "How much did your stay with Loki have an affect on you?" After Tony's capture she had been dreading if Loki would take any control of him as it had become a fear ever since he made Clint a personal slave.

"What? Already jumping to conclusions? Well it's not like you ever trusted me in the first place!" Tony's tone darkened with anger as he looked between the two past alliances.

"No one said anything about distrust." Hawkeye's hands raised as if to calm the billionaire while taking another step forward.

"No one had to because you made it all too clear. It was my own team's fault that I got taken in the first place because you guys didn't believe me! And now that I've returned I don't even hear an 'I'm sorry we didn't believe you' or 'We should have put more trust in you!' Nothing. It's not like it matters. I don't belong in that team anyways." Tony spat and he turned from the two members. If they wanted any real information from him then he would first want something out of it.

"Ok fine, we're sorry we didn't believe you at first! But can you really blame us?" Clint shot back defensively but his words seemed to hurt Tony. _Blame them? _Of course! They were a supposed team, didn't that mean they would trust each other?

"We could argue about this all day but if Loki is in this building then we have to get people to evacuate and inform the rest of the team." Natasha paused as she looked up to the ceiling. "Jarvis? Could you start an evacuation of the tower?"

"Of course. One has already been started." Tony was relieved to here that Jarvis had gone through with standard evacuation procedures. If everyone left the tower soon enough then less people would be in danger. However, at the moment he wasn't sure just how much he could trust the super computer. Jarvis seemed to be following orders quite well but he was more of a personality rather than a computer. Tony could only hope that he would continue to just do as he says in this tight situation.

"Good. Stark, I don't care if Loki changed your opinion but you have to come with us whether you like it or not." The Black Widow grabbed onto Tony's wrist but he abruptly pulled away.

"You don't understand. I _can't_. It's more than Loki just messing with my brain, you have no idea what I've been through! I don't care what you take me for but I've made up my mind and I'm not going to risk anything." This came out as a growl as he pushed Natasha from him. But this was the wrong move for him. The master assassin swiftly grabbed onto Tony's wrist as she painfully twisted it behind him. Soon, both of the genius's hands were held tightly behind his back while he was slammed face down into the table. A grunt left Tony's throat as his muscles tensed and he struggled to break free. But it was of no use.

"Stark! You're being an idiot! I'm willing to help you through this but-"

"Stop! Just stop it! I'm serious when I say that if you don't leave this tower right now, Loki will fucking kill you! Things will work out more if you would just listen to me!" Tony interrupted the woman and his head was slammed into the table again. The genius gave a small cry as a pulsating pain began to form within his skull. "Fuck..!" As Tony muttered the curse, Agent Romanoff briefly let go of his wrists to bound them together with cuffs.

"Come on Stark, we aren't leaving you that easily." Natasha pulled the man so he was standing besides her and she looked towards Clint. "Barton, we'll need to be leaving now."

"Right." The archer nodded and he grabbed onto the bound man's arm as Natasha took the other.

"This is ridiculous! I'm trying to help you guys get out of this alive! I can handle myself just fine and you're only going to screw things up!" Tony let out a grunt as the two agents pushed him forward to escort him from the room. There had to be something, anything he could do to get out of the situation. He didn't want Loki to see him like this and he wasn't sure how willing he would be to let the teammates leave alive.

"God Stark, could you please just keep your mouth shut? If anyone is making things difficult it's you!" Clint led out down a long hall as he pulled the defiant man along. The archer was being as cautious as ever with the knowledge of the enemy being within the tower. He still had strong feelings of hatred towards the god for taking control of his mind and he didn't want to see Tony get caught in his grasp.

Before any of them could make it down the narrow hall, there was a sudden tug around the chains of Tony's handcuffs and the abrupt move swiftly removed the billionaire from the assassins' grasp. Tony took in a quick breath of air as he was soon face to face with the familiar captor.

"Shit." Tony wasn't exactly angered at anyone in particular as much as he was at the whole situation. However the god only smiled as he looked upon the mortal's soft face. It seemed to be a new smile that Tony wasn't entirely familiar with, radiating a warm feeling. Loki was pleased to see the man in cuffs. Maybe he wasn't as susceptible to betraying him and giving into the old team as he thought.

The agents instantly turned and guns were drawn from their belts. They weren't afraid to take any immediate action.

"Loki! Release Stark and we just might refrain from sending a bullet straight through your skull!" Natasha hissed as she had her gun at the ready. However Loki dismissed the two enemies and he held eye contact with the one he came for. He was quite satisfied to see the corners of Tony's lips give a quick and subtle smile while their eyes were staring into each others.

"You've done well, Anthony." The deity purred in a soft whisper and his chilled hand lifted Tony's chin. A smile flashed in Loki's brilliant eyes as he leaned in to greet Tony's lips with a soft and passionate kiss. Clint and Natasha immediately exchanged glances as they watched the kiss deepen. So this was Loki's way of getting into Stark?

"What the fuck..?" Hawkeye was clearly appalled towards this action and his eyebrows were furrowing in different directions as if trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

After another moment of lustful kissing, the god softly bit into Tony's bottom lip before slowly pulling away.

"Although I am pleased with how things are going, I'm afraid you were unsuccessful in getting _all_ of the pathetic team to leave this tower." Loki gave a soft growl as his eyes finally met with the two guns pointed at him. "Unfortunately for you, your work was not good enough to rescue all of your previous friends on this day." The god's scowl formed into a dark smile as he looked between his enemies while wrapping his arm tightly around his mortal.

_Shit._ Tony's mind repeated as he feared for the worst possible outcomes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Agent Romanoff carefully examined her enemy as the gun stayed pointed directly at the god of mischief. She couldn't exactly tell which side Tony was on since he seemed to be taking orders from Loki and had even kissed him, yet it appeared that he wasn't wanting anyone to get killed either. If she could just talk some sense into the billionaire then there would be three teammates against the god, but for now she would count Stark as neutral and think it as two against one.

"_You_ won't be killing anyone! Now I'm going to tell you one more time. Let Stark go, and you can come with us willingly. Otherwise, our other choice could be to kill you." The Black Widow had glanced over to the captured teammate with a hint of sorrow. Was it really their faults that he was in this position? It was obvious that Tony certainly seemed to think so with the look of subtle anger within his eyes.

Loki looked to his mortal with a soft smile and gently moved him over to the side of the hall.

"Stay put Anthony, I will not be needing you to cause any interferences." The deity glanced at the cuffs around Tony's hands and figured he could release him at a later time when he had finished with all of his work. He took a threatening step forward and a golden scepter materialized in his hand.

"Put the weapon down!" Clint warned and he stepped forward with the gun. He would have preferred to have the bow and arrows he was accustomed to, but the weapon of his skill set was in a separate room. The god only smiled as he raised his own weapon, pointing it towards the archer. The tip begun to glow a golden light which was followed by a dangerous humming sound.

"Clint!" The Russian shouted as she dove on top of her friend just in time to save him from the sudden blast of deadly energy. The two agents slammed against the wall before falling to the floor. Natasha took in shaky breaths, thankful to see that they were both alive and in one piece. She slowly raised her head, her eyes instantly meeting with Tony's frantic ones.

"Run!" The billionaire demanded and Natasha quickly nodded in understanding. If they were to come out on top they would first need time to devise some form of plan.

"Barton, let's get out of here!" The Russian helped the archer to his feet as she grabbed onto his arm to quickly dash down the hall. Loki growled as he sent another shot from the scepter towards the enemies, but the two agents quickly dodged the attack by jumping into a different hall.

"Are we really just running away?" Clint shouted the question as he continued to dash down various halls alongside his friend.

"Of course not!" Natasha shot back and she pulled the agent into an open doorway. "We just need to prepare ourselves and come up with a plan to capture Loki. Kill if necessary." The Black Widow took in a deep breath and her hands brushed back curls of red hair from her face.

"Right." Clint gave a slight nod as his eyes peered around the room, grinning to see a row of lined bows and guns. The archer of course approached the bows as his fingers ran across the length of the sturdy frame. "I think if we're careful enough, I may be able to preform a sneak attack." As the words were said, both agents heard frantic muffles being shouted into their own earpiece.

"Romanoff, Barton! There has been an explosion in this facility! We have agents down! Does anyone copy?" Director Fury's voice was panting and the two agents gave quick panicked glances.

"This is Agent Romanoff and I copy. Sir, Loki is here at the tower and he has Stark on his side."

"What do you mean he has Stark on his side?!" Captain Roger's voice barked impatiently into the earpiece with a frantic tone.

"Well... Loki has sort of gotten Stark serving under him. Through his own means."

"Damn!" Fury growled and there was a quick moment of silence before his voice returned. "Ok, you're top priority is to get Stark from the premises. We're on our way and we'll be their soon so we can work on Loki's capture together." The voice cut out leaving the two agents in silence again.

"Alright... Let's go get Stark."

* * *

"Anthony, you know you are only stalling the team's deaths. Things will be rather complicated if I allow them to live so they will have to die eventually." The god spoke smoothly as he pulled the cuffed man alongside him.

"I just... don't want to see my friends die." Tony stated and his eyes fell towards the ground.

"However they are not your friends. They never were." Loki hissed as he peered through the different doors they were passing, searching for any signs of the two assassins. Tony sighed and he dragged his feet across the floor, continuing to walk and feeling unconvinced that killing was the appropriate response to all of this.

"We could be wasting time. For all we know, Clint and Natasha could have already left the tower."

"I doubt they would have left when they believe they have an opportunity to take you back to their team and possibly succeed in my captivity. Besides, any minute now my work with the tower's power source should take hold and the magic will create an impenetrable barrier surrounding the building. No one will be able to get in nor out unless given the magical properties of my own creation." The god's voice was unbelievably calm and the two men exited the long hallway.

"Oh..." Tony's eyes glanced around as they entered a wide open space towards the center of the tower. There was glass railing that overlooked lower levels and similar balconies could be seen up to the higher floors. The billionaire walked over to the glass and leaned against it, looking down to the main floor. They were only about five floors up but it still seemed like a long drop. A deep breath escaped him and he adjusted his hands under the cuffs. He couldn't help but wonder when he would be allowed to use his hands again. Certainly the god had some powers that could remove the cuffs, however Loki seemed to be taking some enjoyment in them.

"Damn, they cannot stay hidden for an eternity!" The god muttered as he paced the area. "They could not have gotten-" Loki suddenly paused in his tracks before quickly turning towards the mortal. "Someone is near."

"What?" Before Tony could get an answer, Loki was soon behind him and his hand closed around the chains of the handcuffs. With a quick flick of the wrist, the chain snapped and Tony's hands fell to his sides. Loki quieted his breathing and he swiftly turned the mortal so they were facing each other.

"Act quickly, distract, and remember that these people are not your friends." The deity whispered and his words entirely confused Tony. But as the billionaire opened his mouth to ask questions, Loki suddenly vanished. Tony stood dead still in his place against the glass railing as his eyes scanned for any movements. He got the feeling that Loki had not teleported but rather cast an invisibility spell, as he could still feel the god's presence.

"Hello?" Tony softly rubbed the skin under the cuffs as he took a few steps towards a hallway. A soft click echoed through the silent room as he felt someone move behind him. The billionaire froze as he recognized what the click came from, and he knew exactly who was behind him.

"Don't move." Natasha's calm voice came as she steadied the gun in her hand, pointing towards the back of Tony's head. She gave a soft prideful smile as the past teammate obeyed staying still, and she gently touched her earpiece. "Agent Barton, I found Stark. Head towards the center of the building." She ordered and the head of the gun was pressed against Tony's back.

"You fucking idiot." The genius growled while not moving a muscle. "You're missing your only opportunity to escape! If you don't leave right now, Loki's spell will take hold and you and Clint will be stuck in this tower, incapable of ever leaving!" Tony warned and his words brought Natasha's heart to sink straight into her stomach.

"What?" She grabbed onto Tony's shoulder and abruptly turned the past teammate so he was facing her, the gun still pointing dangerously towards him. Tony narrowed his eyes as he stared towards Natasha, he only broke eye contact when he saw subtle movement behind the woman. The god of mischief gradually reappeared behind the master assassin, the golden scepter being held firmly in his hand. Tony could only gasp in horror as the god silently raised his scepter and slammed the hilt into the unsuspecting victim's head. Natasha gave a small cry as she dropped the gun and collapsed onto the hard floor. Before she even knew what was happening, Loki swiftly picked the discarded gun from the ground, examining it closely.

"Anthony was speaking the truth, you know. Soon, a barrier will be placed around the tower, and if I were not to kill you right now, you would still be unable to escape." Loki's eyes kept their stare towards the mortal weapon and his face was calm as he stood over the woman. Natasha quickly sat up and her hand went to the back of her head. Warm blood was soaking through her thick red hair and she could feel the liquid smear between her fingers.

"So... You're going to kill me now?" The Russian's voice was shaky and she glared at the god with a tone of hatred.

"Not yet. But Anthony just might." A dark smile formed onto Loki's thin lips and he looked over to the confused billionaire, handing him the deadly weapon.

"What?!" Tony shot out and he stepped away from the gun. Why would Loki ever think he would take on killing a past teammate and friend?

"Anthony, think of it as an opportunity to grant this woman a merciful death. She will die either way and if I take care of killing her, it will be a lot more slow, painful, and merciless." The god's voice was flowing with such a dark sinister tone that it brought Tony's heart to a quick pounding rate within his chest, and Loki forced the gun into his hand. As the mortal took the weapon, the god vanished again, and Tony felt alone with the overwhelming decision.

"Tony, you're better than that murderer. Just drop the weapon and I can help you out of this." Natasha moved her hands in front of her, one of them being coated with the thick blood from her injured head. Tony swallowed and he looked at the weapon in hand. Maybe it really was best if- No. He couldn't kill her. He shouldn't even be considering it. But he was serving under the enemy now, and even though this was not a direct order, Tony still felt as if he _had_ to do this.

"Kill her soon before I take in the job myself. You do not have the luxury of time and you must remember that this woman cannot be trusted. I have no doubt that she wouldn't give any second thoughts into killing you if it was a necessary order." The god's voice breathed into Tony's ear and the mortal could clearly tell that Loki was standing besides him. Burning tears pricked into Tony's dark brown eyes and he slowly raised the gun so it was pointing directly to the defenseless woman on the floor.

"Why are you making me do this?" The mortal choked out as he stared into Natasha's fearful eyes.

"You need to let go of your past life. Learn that it is only necessary to move on." The voice came again and Tony could feel the thin lips of the god press delicately into his cheek. "I'm helping you, Anthony." Tony gave a small nod towards the voice and a tear fell from the corner of his eye. If he didn't do this now, Natasha would only face a much worse fate.

"Natasha, I'm sorry." Tony whispered and his finger hovered over the trigger. Just one click, one move of his finger and it would all be over.

"You don't have to do this!" Natasha tried to stay as calm as possible but it was obvious as to who's side Tony was leaning towards.

"I'm sorry." The sorrowful man repeated as his shaky hands steadied the gun. Natasha's eyes closed as she prepared herself for the loud and deadly bang, but instead heard a familiar shout of her name.

"Tasha!" The archer had just jumped from the exit of a hall, several yards behind Tony. And with one swift movement out of pure panic and fear, an arrow was sent directly into the curve of his past friend's back.

Searing pain drove through Tony that came with the deadly sharp arrow. Deep red splatters of thick blood painted the floor just ahead of him and Tony could feel instant blood rise up inside his mouth. And as his dark brown eyes fell down, he regrettably saw the horror of the pointed arrow sticking straight through his stomach. A quiet cough emitted the man's throat and with it came a small amount of blood.

"No..! No!" The god of mischief shouted in terror and he reappeared at the side of Tony as the mortal begun to fall forward. He quickly caught the man in his secure arms as he moved him against the wall. This was not part of the plan. Damn fragile mortal bodies! Why was such an injury so fatal to humans? "What have you done?!" Immediate tears instinctively came to his panicked green eyes as he gradually slid down the wall with the dying mortal laying upon his lap. It was as if something entirely locked away had broken, completely shattered within the god, and Loki couldn't bear to see precious life draining from his claimed mortal.

"Clint!" Natasha shouted with a mixture of emotions. Relief, fear, anger, sorrow. They were all there and the master assassin was trembling from the whole experience. Her eyes slowly moved to the discarded gun laying upon the floor and she knew that she had been saved. But by what costs? The death of the unfortunate conflicted friend? She quickly picked up the weapon as she moved to her feet, her eyes were watering and her gaze immediately fell to the bloody mess that was Tony Stark. The archer rushed over to the side of his accompanying agent and he too looked in horror at the his friend, dying in enemy hands.

He had done this. He had sent the arrow right into the body of Tony Stark. But where had Loki come from? The last he saw, Tony was alone and on the verge of killing one of his most treasured friends. If he had known Loki was there he certainly would have driven the shot into the enemy instead of Tony.

"I.. I _had_ to! He was going to kill you, Tasha!" Clint explained as he secured the bow behind his back. The god of mischief looked up to the archer with burning rage and sorrow and he carefully moved Tony from his lap so he was sitting against a wall. An unwanted tear streaked down his cheek without his permission and Loki abruptly jumped to his feet, slamming Hawkeye into a wall with complete anger. He moved his scepter dangerously close under the assassin's neck and his jaw clenched.

"You will pay for what you have done! I will personally see to it that your death will be the most miserable and excruciating pain you have ever been through!" Loki hissed under gritted teeth and the blade of the scepter softly cut into the side of the man's neck. Clint gasped in fear and his heart rate quickened, but the two men's contact was interrupted when a quiet cough left the bleeding man on the floor.

"Please... Loki." The soft plea shot directly into the god's breaking heart and Loki wasted no time in moving away from the enemy to return to Tony's side. This was painful, far too painful. And it was a pain the god had never experienced before. How did this happen?! How did one man slide so deep inside him, leaving a painful attachment, without the god ever realizing it was even happening? The sneaky bastard...

Natasha quickly took the opportunity to rush over to Clint, there was no way she was going to loose two friends in one day. As the Russian grabbed onto the man's arm, a soft rumble was heard throughout the walls of the tower, and Natasha could only guess as to what it meant.

"Clint. We have to leave right now. If we don't get out in time we could be stuck in here for who knows how long!" Natasha spoke quickly and she gave one last sorrowful glance towards Tony. _Maybe he has hope_. However as she watched the pool of blood start to take form beneath the man, draining the warm colors from Tony's soft skin, it seemed all to clear that he was as good as dead. Perhaps they could attempt at killing the god before taking leave, but they were running out of time. And the god looked so miserable, weeping over the man's bleeding body. Why? The woman cleared the thoughts from her head as she turned from the broken enemy. She had to admit that if Tony had any shot at survival, the powerful god would be the best one to give it to him.

Clint looked over towards the Black Widow in confusion but he gave a quick nod and took a few steps away from the horrid sight of death creeping upon Tony before dashing into a full run for an exit with Natasha following behind.

Loki growled at the escaping enemies as tears were running down his face and he held Tony safely within his arms. _Caring for a mortal...?_ Just what had become of him? He thought he had kept himself a far enough distance from his captive, but seeing Tony like this now was completely tearing him apart from the inside. If the mortal were to die, he knew so much of the blame would be pushed right on top of him.

It wasn't supposed to matter if the past enemy were to get killed... The plan was to keep the mortal on his side against the Avengers and only use him to work towards world conquest. If Tony were to ever die while assisting with the plan, then it would have _supposed_ to have been just one minor set back. Yet now that it was actually happening, after everything he had done to make Tony his, after the passionate night they had shared, it seemed much more than just a minor set back. And Loki couldn't get a grip on the emotions that he was always so sure to keep locked deep down, hidden away. It was as if the everything was crumbling beneath him and Tony's slow breath and still beating heart was the only thing keeping him from completely breaking down and falling under. _Please, keep breathing. Stay alive!_

"Anthony, you are going to make it through this. I can heal you, it is all going to be alright." Loki choked on silent sobs as his hand met with the protruding arrow from the man's back and the blood soaked onto his fingers. Tony took in slow and painful breaths as his eyes locked on that of the god's. His face was becoming a pale, deathly white and dark red splats of red liquid were trickling down his chin from his blood-filled mouth. Were these his final moments? The mortal certainly hoped not. Not after everything he'd been through.

"Loki... You... You're crying." Tony noticed as he choked out the words in a gentle whisper, and his fingers reached to grip tightly around Loki's cold hand. Did the god actually make room to care for him within his dark heart? Actually mean something to him? Tony's draining thoughts took blissful comfort in that idea, and he found himself thankful to have Loki be the one to hold him so close as the thought of death was becoming more real.

The god gave a soft and pitiful groan as he hated to feel so weak and vulnerable. Pathetic. He had hardly noticed the tears coming from his own burning green eyes himself until Tony had pointed it out. This wasn't supposed to be happening. _Sometimes you just have to let go_. His thoughts reminded him and another sorrowful tear left. _No. No that would be giving up on everything you have worked with such difficulty towards!_ The second thought came running through his mind and he instantly paused with his tears. Of course. Letting the mortal die now would serve as a complete failure. Something Loki had grown to entirely despise, and the god refused to give up. He squeezed onto Tony's hand tightly while his other hand grabbed around the base of the arrow from underneath the mortal. He was going to be sure that Tony was going to get through all of this alive.

"You are not going anywhere, you aren't allowed to leave me! I need you to stay strong, Anthony. I can heal you and everything is going to turn out alright..." The god's words were drained out by a painful ring sounding within Tony's ears, gradually growing louder with every second. His breath moved down to an agonizingly slow rate. And as his vision blurred, the dying man could feel a burning tear run past his cheek that was not of his own.

_Stay strong_. The words repeated, and Tony's fingers squeezed tighter around the god's shaking hand.

* * *

**A/N: Wow do I have a huge thing against Tony or something?! I shouldn't! He's like my favorite character! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the quick update because I really don't know when I can get the next chapter done so I decided to post this cliff hanger! Mwahaha! Will Loki be able to save Tony or is the injury just too fatal to survive? Guess you'll have to wait to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Come on Tasha! Faster!" Agent Clint Barton ordered as his legs were taking him as fast as he could down the flight of stairs. There was no time to waste and after the reaction to the arrow Clint had shot through Tony, there was no doubt that Loki would hold nothing back if he were to stay trapped within the tower. The Black Widow listened to the man ahead of her as she quickened her speed, but in all honesty she wanted to turn back. Turn back to the dying teammate they left behind. But was he even considered a teammate after all of this?

Clint burst through a door as he finally reached the main floor and his eyes searched the lobby for an exit. He held the door open just for a few seconds, allowing the female agent to rush out after him.

"Over there!" Natasha pointed down a hall that led to the main entrance of the building and this time she took the lead, dashing ahead of Barton.

Both agents were breathing heavily as they took large jumps ahead of each other down the long narrow hall until finally reaching the wide open space of the main entrance. This was it. If they were too late, they would be stuck alone with the angered god with no way of telling when they would be able to leave.

Clint and Natasha ran besides each other as they neared wide glass doors. Hawkeye's breath took a sharp inhale and he held it there as he dashed straight for the door. But instead of going through, a light blue barrier appeared and both agents shot back into the air with greater momentum. The pale blue glow of the barrier faded again as the assassins fell hard against the cold ground.

"Fuck!" The archer growled and he quickly sat up on the floor. His eyes looked over to the Russain laying limp on the ground besides him. "Tasha..? You alright?" Clint crawled over to his friend with a sense of worry and he softly shook Natasha by the shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm fine." The master assassin gradually moved up into a sitting position with a look of defeat. _Now what? _Clint could sense his friend's feeling of concern and he gently brushed her hair back.

"We're going to get through this. We're smarter than that so called God." The archer said in reassurance as he helped Natasha to her feet. He let out a long breath and his finger gently pushed into his earpiece. "This is Agent Barton. Loki has created a barrier around this tower and Romanoff and I are going to be stuck in here for a while. You guys won't be able to get in." There was a short moment of entire silence as both agents waited for any reply.

"What?! What happened over there?" Captain Rogers was the first to respond with a voice of confusion.

"Is Stark still with Loki?" Director Fury's question came next and Agent Barton wasn't quite sure how to respond. _Was Stark still with Loki?_ He didn't see a way that Stark could be with anyone after having an arrow shot through him. _He's dead. I killed him. _The archer thought in silence.

"Stark is down..." Natasha was the one who answered when Hawkeye couldn't manage a reply.

"Down? You mean... Tony... _died_?" Doctor Banner's question came in disbelief and Clint stayed silent.

"Hold up! You have to tell us what happened! What did Loki do to Tony?!" The captain demanded and the archer gave a small wince from the loud voice booming in the earpiece. Natasha and Clint looked into each other's eyes and they could tell that neither of them wanted to talk about the subject.

"I'm not sure on all the details of what Loki did to Tony during captivity. But our enemy wasn't the one to kill him." Clint finally spoke up and his voice gave a small tremble as he took in a deep breath. "I did." And silence fell again for what seemed an eternity.

"Barton! You were supposed to get him back on our side! What happened to the plan?!"

"_You _killed Tony!?"

"So... He's really dead?"

"It's not his fault." Natasha spoke as she saw the archer's expressionless face look away in response to the team's questions. "Stark was going to kill me. He might have succeeded if Barton hadn't stepped in." She took in a deep breath as she recalled her last look into Tony's dying eyes. He was still alive the last she saw. "We... Don't exactly know for sure if Stark is dead but he had little to no chance of survival."

No one made a sound as they took in the news. How were they supposed to respond to all of this?

"Where is Loki now?" Fury finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"We're not sure. But I don't think he would have left the building. You should have seen him... He was a disaster."

"Find him, stay hidden, and keep close watch. I don't need anyone else dying but I need both of you to stay on top of what Loki is doing and serve as our spies." The director ordered without bothering to ask any questions. Natasha took in a small swallow as she looked towards Clint. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she didn't want to go back there. If the god even so much as saw them again he would have both of them killed on the spot. But... Maybe he didn't have to know that he were stuck in the tower. Maybe he could believe that they had made it out in time before the barrier became apparent.

"Understood." Barton replied as his eyes glanced towards the Russian. If they were going to be trapped with the enemy, they may as well accept a mission against him. The agents looked to each other and Natasha gave small hints of reluctance, although she knew it was best that follow orders as told.

* * *

"Anthony! Anthony stay with me!" The god of mischief gave the frantic demand as his watering eyes gazed at the dying man in his arms. He had to take him somewhere. But where? Tony was non responsive as Loki spoke to him and his vision wouldn't stop from fading in and out. The billionaire wasn't even sure what was happening anymore except that there was an arrow through his body and Loki was begging him to stay alive. _I can't..._ The thought came through Tony's mind as Loki was hurrying through different hallways with him in his arms. Why? Why was the god crying? He would have never even imagined such emotions to pour from the criminal. _Stay alive... Stay alive for Loki._

Loki rushed into open room where he could see various supplies of medical equipment. He knew that the arrow had to come out but once removed, Tony would loose a critical amount of blood. The god cleared a long metal table before gently placing the mortal on top and onto his side to avoid anything touching the arrow. His trembling hand waved over Tony and his shirt and jacket instantly disappeared into a gold light. Now Loki could see the full horror of the arrow piercing straight through his body and flesh and more panicked tears came to his eyes. He looked upon Tony's face again and became more worried as the mortal's breath was slowing and his eyes softly closed. Loki swallowed down a lump in his throat and his hand met with the base of the arrow. This would have to be quick to get it over with. With an abrupt movement, Loki jerked at the arrow and it roughly left the mortals body. Tony let out a sharp cry of pain as his muscle's tensed before going limp once more and he fell from his side so he was flat on his back. Just as the god suspected, heavy flows of blood started leaving the wound and Loki immediately placed his hand over Tony's stomach as his mind was searching for a spell that could help. The mortal was turning impossibly paler and Loki let out a choked cry in panic.

"Anthony! Just stay alive a little longer and I can get you through this!" The god's ice cold hands were soaked with the mortal's vast amount of deep blood and a warm white light started to illuminate between his fingers. The spell would only be enough to slow the bleeding but it could still offer a lot of assistance with prolonging the mortal's life. However the only sign of life Tony was showing was the subtle movement in his chest with each slow agonizing breath he took. Loki cleared a tear from his face forgetting his bloodied hands and the red liquid smeared across his cheek. His hand returned to Tony's soaked body and he abruptly sent a sudden burst of strong energy throughout the mortal to keep his heart beat strong. Tony's eyes widened and he took in a deep breath of air as his gaze moved across the deity's face, however it wasn't lasting long and the energy was already wearing off.

"Loki... Why..? Why are you doing this?" Tony had to choke out the question after looking at the tears and blood streaked across the god's face. He had no idea that this villain would actually care so much if something had actually happened to him. But Loki simply shook his head as he brushed the mortal's hair back.

"Shhh. Save your energy. We can't risk anything until I can guarantee your survival. And your condition is still severely critical." The god whispered and his hands gently pushed into the bleeding wound. Tony gave a small grunt as his eyes fell shut and he let the god continue on his work without any interruptions. Loki took in a deep breath as he worked on some healing magic that would recover most of the mortal's internal damage to critical organs.

The deity's jaw gave a small clench as he wiped away another fearful and angry tear. It was deathly heart breaking to see Tony in such a horrid state and the knowledge that this man's life was within his own hands was utterly overwhelming. _What if he just cannot make it? And there simply is not anything you can do? _Loki couldn't bear the painful thought and he instantly pushed it from his mind.

"You _will _live." The god ordered under painfully gritted teeth and he only left Tony's side for a few moments as he found a large cup and filled it with clean water from a nearby sink. He wasted no time in preforming a quick spell to add healing properties inside the water and he gently poured it over the open wound to help recover and also to wash away some of the sputtering blood. Loki gently turned Tony onto his side so he could do the same for his back before letting the mortal fall into a flat laying position again. The energy Loki had sent through the mortal's body had almost completely worn off now , however Tony's breath was not entirely as weak as it had been. The magic must be working.

Loki's lips turned into a soft smile as Tony's chance of survival was raising. But he was better then to let this stop him from doing everything in his power to ensure that the mortal would live. The god's smile fell when the washed away blood was soon returning and he knew that his spell that was slowing the bleeding wouldn't be enough to stop him from loosing a deadly amount of precious blood. He quickly left again to search through different cupboards and drawers until finally coming across a large supply of sturdy bandages. Just the thing to help with the deep injury. Loki returned to the bloody mess upon the table and he didn't hesitate to begin working with the bandages, delicately and securely wrapping them around Tony's stomach and back. The first couple of layers weren't enough to hold the blood in and the red liquid was already soaking through the thick bandages. But Loki only continued to wrap, swiftly as he could while trying not to hurt Tony any further. Only taking a few breaks to tie and tear when necessary, until the mortal's whole stomach was covered with several layers.

"Anthony?" The sound of Loki's voice broke through Tony's draining thoughts as the god was checking to see if life still lay within the body. Tony forced himself to give a soft nod so the man working so hard to keep him alive knew that he was conscious. He wished he could speak. Or at least even think clearly. But the only thing that was there was the pain and fear of death, occasionally interrupted by Loki's cries. Tony's eyes slowly blinked open and the dying man could see that the god was sitting on the table besides him, gently lifting his head and pressing a cup of some form of liquid to his softly parted lips.

"Please. Please drink this." Loki pleaded knowing that all of this could end up meaning nothing if he didn't get some of the magic actually within Tony's system. The mortal didn't respond and his eyes locked painfully onto the god above him with a look of agony, as if he'd rather just be put out of his misery. Loki swallowed back another cry as he lifted Tony into a sitting position. He carefully tipped the cup so healing water was pouring into the man's mouth, however Tony abruptly coughed, spitting out the water along with more blood. But Loki refused to give up, he tilted Tony's head further back and poured more water into his mouth.

"Come on, drink it!" Loki ordered through tears and Tony held the water inside his mouth. The mortal gave a slow nod as he gradually forced the liquids down his throat. The god let out a long breath of relief and let Tony rest into a laying position again. Loki stood above the mortal, carefully examining him for any signs of improvements. But instead of getting stronger, Tony's breath was weakening and his eyes were closed. _How?! _If anything Tony's condition should be having improvements. If this didn't work, there wasn't much else he could do to ensure his survival.

"Tony, fight! Fight to live!" The god grabbed onto Tony's hand firmly as his bloodied fingers ran comfortingly through messy tufts of hair.

As if on cue, the magic within Tony begun to take hold and the mortal took a sharp intake of breath. Loki's eyes widened in hope and relief and the mortal's breath steadied at a strong rate. Tony kept his eyes shut but at least he had a regular breathing rate. Now that there was the assistance of healing water running through the man's body, it should be enough for him to survive on his own.

"Tony... It's working! You're going to make it!" Loki proudly exclaimed and he wrapped his arms around the mortal so he was holding him firmly. But Tony had fallen into a state between consciousness and unconsciousness as his body was diligently working to better his condition. _You're going to make it..._The part of Tony that could comprehend this was thankful and he wished he could respond. But for now all he could do was focus on staying alive.

Tony was fading in and out again as the god was carrying him into a bedroom. The mortal had lost track of what was happening or even where they were until he could feel Loki place him upon a soft bed.

"Get some rest. It will take quite a lot of recovery to heal from such an injury." Tony's eyes opened longed enough to see the god as he spoke the words. Loki's face was streaked with dried blood but his eyes shown didn't show any signs of more tears. Instead his face seemed emotionless with a still expression, but Tony could sense a deep rising anger within the god.

Loki turned away from the nearly unconscious man with a soft growl as he walked towards the door. He wasn't supposed to have expressed such emotions. He was supposed to have cleared all of those pointless feelings from him so he would not be such a week vulnerable mess if something like this happened. But that wasn't how it turned out. And now he wanted cruel revenge upon the archer who had almost killed what appeared to be the only man he truly cared for. Before Loki could leave the room, he heard a soft whisper leave Tony.

"Don't go." The man uttered the soft plea as he brought himself to keep his gaze upon the one who saved him. Loki's eyebrows furrowed over his glistening eyes as he turned to to face Tony once again. _He had actually spoken._

"Anthony..." Loki whispered and he slowly approached the mortal.

"I... Need you." Tony continued while closing his eyes for a few moments. Tears were once again returning to Loki's eyes as his anger was being pushed aside by concern and soft emotions. He supposed it wouldn't hurt too much if he were to stay in the room with the man who had almost died. Even though he was sure the magic could keep Tony strong enough to survive, it would still be best to stay near the mortal just in case of any emergencies. And there wasn't even any guarantee that the agent he so badly wanted to kill was even in this building. There was always the possibility that he got out in time.

"Very well then." Loki sat himself upon the bed and he rested into the bedpost besides Tony, delicately running fingers through the man's hair. Tony struggled to change his position so his head was resting into the god's lap. He still wasn't grasping the full mass of what had happened but he did know that he was still alive. And he had Loki to thank for it.

"Thank you." Tony breathed as he relaxed into the god. "For everything." The gratitude drew a soft smile from Loki as he continued to stroke Tony's hair. Only a few moments ago, before his mortal's life was put into danger, Loki would have never expected himself to weep, fight, and even save Tony's life. But now that he had, the god knew that he would have to keep Tony as far away from harm as possible so he would never have to bear through so much shattering pain. Loki would have to protect his claimed mortal; no matter the costs.

* * *

**A/N: Not a whole lot of dialogue... Which made this chapter awful to write but I hope you all still enjoyed! I just love Frostiron so much! Also I would like to point out that Clintasha is my second favorite ship! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Loki sat at the foot of the bed, his legs crossed and his emerald eyes staring at the sleeping man. It seemed Tony had been asleep for an eternity and the god would find himself holding his breath whenever the mortal shifted positions or grunted in his sleep. He couldn't tell if he was dreading or anticipating Tony's awaking. Once the man had fully grasped the situation, he knew questions would be brought up. Questions even he didn't know the answer to. There was no point hiding it, he had an undeniable attachment to this man. Something he couldn't explain, or was afraid to try.

With a long and deep sigh, Loki stood from the bed. There was no telling how much longer Tony would be sleeping. But the movement had the recovering man stirring again, and Loki silently walked to the side of the bed. Tony had buried himself within the thick sheets and based on all the movements he was making in his sleep, Loki could guess that the mortal was making excellent progress.

"Anthony..." The god whispered and the tips of his fingers's gently ran along the mortal's jawline. And to Loki's surprise, Tony's dark brown eyes slowly lit open and fell upon the god. The mortal blinked away his sleeping feeling as he gave a small yawn and moved from the warm sheets to the bed post.

Tony's foggy mind was having a difficult time remembering everything that happened, but soon enough everything was coming back to him. He was going to kill Natasha, the gun pointed at her head. And then? The genius looked up to the god standing above him. Loki's face was soft and gentle and his eyes were glistening with troubled thoughts and concerns. _The arrow_. Tony's eyes widened and he quickly looked to his stomach where he could remember seeing a pointed arrow sticking straight through him. But it was gone. And instead his entire lower torso was covered with thick layers of bandages.

"Shouldn't I be... _dead?" _The first question came from Tony and was followed by a list of other thoughts flowing into his mind.

"If your life lay in the hands of any other than myself, then yes, you would be dead right now." Loki spoke calmly and he sat next to the mortal and Tony took in the information as he relaxed his muscles. So the god had saved his life...

"Why?" Tony had to ask the dreaded question and Loki looked away in instinctive response.

"Well... I simply could not leave you there... To die..." The god's voice trailed off and he brought himself to look towards the mortal again. But he knew the answer didn't satisfy the question. "In all honesty I'm not sure why." He wished he could explain more. Say something, anything at all to give Tony a larger comprehension. But what he didn't know was that the mortal completely understood what Loki was feeling. Tony remembered the god crying, weeping over his dying body. No simple relationships could bring such pain and fear to the deity. This was something far deeper.

"You couldn't watch me die." Tony breathed out as he held eye contact with the god. "You... You _care_ about me." The words drew a soft tense from Loki and his instinctive thoughts were to deny any feelings. But he held back his words while trying to find out how to deal with the situation.

"I suppose you could make that inference. Although I could not possibly imagine why I would bother caring for a mere self-obsessed mortal who has difficulties with learning respect." Loki had broken eye contact with the mortal now but Tony only gave a subtle chuckle, even with Loki not intending for his words to be taken in a humorous manner. He let a long breath escape his lungs as he moved himself closer to the god, softly resting his head into the broad shoulder. If Loki thought he could hide his feelings from him then he was wrong.

"Mere mortal? I think charming billionaire genius who is entirely irresistible suits me better." Tony found himself to be grinning as his eyes looked back up to the god. Loki gave a slow roll of his eyes and he couldn't help but let a smile escape across his lips as he softly lifted Tony's chin towards himself.

"You may have forgotten to mention just how humble you are." The god held his smile for only a few moments before letting out a slow sigh. "It's strange... I thought I was going to be loosing you." Loki paused as his eyebrows furrowed at the painful memory of the whole experience. "I don't know why exactly but I could not allow that to happen."

"Yeah well I can't say that my own hopes were set too high. I really didn't think you'd be able to save me... Or even try to." The billionaire looked at Loki with gleaming eyes and it was apparent as to how internally grateful Tony was to be alive and towards the god who he had to thank.

"_I_ didn't think I would have tried. But I will not allow that to happen again." The comforting words took a deep meaning within Tony and it nearly took his breath away. The god seemed warmer, softer, less threatening. And the billionaire was seeing something entirely different in the villain that was drawing him near.

_How did this happen?_ Tony looked deep into the emerald eyes belonging to Loki as flashbacks of everything that happened between him and the criminal flashed through his thoughts. Dreams, capture, torture, submission, passion. Love..? The genius wasn't sure about any of it but what he did know was that he wanted to _be_ with this man. The mortal softly leaned into the powerful god and his lips gently greeted the deity with a delicate kiss. Loki hesitated towards the affection but he couldn't resist from returning a passionate move of his own full of confused and conflicted emotions. The full longing and passion was returning with the men's exchange of passion and Loki had to stop himself from emitting a soft moan of lust and ecstasy. Tony's gratitude and yearning flame was sparked in the gradual affection and it was thrown together with Loki's attachment and growing emotional desire, creating a warm, emotional kiss neither men had experienced before.

The god couldn't help but think that it was wrong of him to have kept pushing Tony into obeying his commands by such means. Using methods of passionate affection to make the mortal his own. He should have known that he would be at risk of developing his own feelings by being so intimate with the man. But now he was too far deep in these soft emotions and Loki didn't see a way of letting them go. Maybe he could just view this as taking what he wants and leave it at that. No one would have to know of his true attachment nor how vulnerable the god was around Tony.

The deity's teeth softly scraped against Tony's as Loki kissed deeper into the mortal's mouth. However as things were getting too emotionally real for the villain, Loki pulled away with sudden retreat.

"Please Anthony, just stay safe. I still have many uses of you. It conveniences me greatly to have you on my side." _I would not be capable of bearing through the pain of loosing you._ Loki knew that was the truth but he couldn't bring himself to speak it aloud. There were far more important things and he couldn't allow anything he felt for Tony distract him.

"Wait, hold on." Tony started as he straightened up besides the god. "I'll be safe, sure, but I think this is more than just me _working _for you or whatever." The sentence left Loki staring at the mortal in subtle silence and he didn't doubt that Tony was correct. _If only things could be more simple._ The corner's of Loki's thin lips gave a soft pitiful smile and the god gently placed a hand on Tony's warm cheek.

"Of course." The god held his soft smile as he stood from the bed and away from Tony. It seemed the mortal was having similar feelings, and Loki couldn't tell if that made the situation even more complicated. "I have plans I must be attending to. It is comforting to know that you will be safe here and making a rapid recovery on your own." The god looked again to the mortal known as man of iron, now seeming so weak, so vulnerable. And he could see that even after everything he put him through, after nearly getting killed from the shot of an arrow, Tony still had a strong, bold, and charming look to him.

"Try not to be gone for too long. I'll be getting bored pretty easily." A smirk flashed across Tony's lips as the billionaire rested back into the mattress. The idea of Loki truly developing real emotions for him made the mortal smile and he wouldn't let the god of lies deny any of it.

"Yes, well perhaps if you were to rest yourself as I advise then you would not notice how long my absence is." The god gave one last soft smile before turning and leaving the room without anything else being said.

It was dangerous to have such strong attachments to people. Perhaps it would have been better if he just let Tony die even with it being excruciatingly painful. But in the moment of pure panic and fear, Loki didn't stop to think about how his feelings would only grow if he successfully saved Tony. Or how the relationship between the two men would change. And now the god of mischief hadn't the slightest idea as to where he should go from this point.

* * *

"Alright, Loki could be anywhere in this building, so we have to keep our guards up. If you see any sign of him, tell me immediately." The archer ordered as he and Natasha walked through a narrow hallway. The Black Widow nodded in understanding and her eyes spanned the surrounding for any signs of danger.

"And if Loki sees us first? We aren't prepared to kill him and even if we were, Loki may be the only one who can get the barrier from this tower down." Natasha pointed out with the same dry voice she was accustomed to.

"Loki finds you and you run. If you can't run, you're only choice will have to be to try and kill him. I don't want another team member getting killed." _Another_. Something about the word sent a chill down the Russian's spine.

"Do you regret it? Killing Stark?" The curiosity couldn't keep Natasha from asking about the avoided topic. However Clint's face kept still and his eyes stared dead ahead.

"No. He would have killed you." Hawkeye responded without an ounce of emotion and the two agents fell in silence. Of course it should be that simple. Tony was changing sides on them and perhaps death was a better fate than being in the grasp of the enemy. "Right now we just have to find Loki to keep a close eye on him. We can devise a plan later once we have more information, maybe learn some of his weaknesses."

"If Loki had a weakness, I think you killed it." The Black Widow avoided eye contact as she walked ahead of the archer.

"Wait, you're not talking about Stark, are you?" Caught off by the confusion of Natasha's words, Clint moved alongside the accompanying agent and placed a hand on her shoulder to slow her quick pace.

"Of course I am! Clint, you saw Loki kiss him. More than that, you saw the way Loki was falling apart after you shot Stark!"

"Well I think he was just upset because he had probably spent a whole lot of time breaking Tony so he would obey his orders. There's no way Loki actually cared for him!" Clint raised his voice almost defensively and Natasha gave a simple roll of her eyes in irritation.

"Oh please. Don't be an idiot! That criminal was just about crying over Tony's body! I think they actually started developing something real while spending time together. You just don't want to see the truth."

"But there is no truth to see!" The archer shot back angrily before pausing and letting out a long sight. "Natasha, we're wasting time with this topic."

"All in saying is that Tony might have been important to Loki. A real weakness-"

"Stop it Natasha!" Clint's tone lowered as he looked around dividing halls. "We have more important things we need to be doing." The archer took a sudden halt in his steps while letting out a long breath. Clearly there was just something about the whole idea of Natasha's words that he couldn't move past. The Russian stood next to her friend and she stopped herself from continuing on with the conversation. If Clint was going to behave in such a way then she wasn't going to push it any further.

"Fine. Your call." Natasha muttered in a low mumble and she folded her arms across her chest.

"We should spread out, separate to find Loki quicker."

"Right..." The woman's voice was soft as she nodded towards the archer with uncertainty. "If neither of us can locate Loki's whereabouts within an hour, we should meet back on the main floor." Clint only acknowledged this with a nod as he strode down a hall, leaving Natasha behind. What he really needed was some time to think on his own.

...

...

...

Left. Left. Right. Straight. Keep going straight. Stairs. Left.

It seemed Natasha Romanoff had been wandering the halls of Stark Tower for an eternity. She had grown familiar with some of the mapping for the place but the whole mass was so large she was sure that Tony was the only one who was truly capable of memorizing where everything is. _Just how the fuck are we supposed to find the criminal in this skyscraper?_ The Russian thought with a growl as she had no idea as to where in the tower she was exactly.

_Click_. A door softly closed somewhere within the halls and Natasha held a sharp breath. She swiftly moved up against a wall as she peered a corner to the source of the sound.

_Loki_.

The war criminal took quiet and powerful strides from the room he had just left and Natasha didn't dare look towards him again. The soft steps were getting gradually louder but to the woman's pleasant relief, the god took a turn down an opposite hall. _Where is he going?_ Her first thought was to follow the enemy, but perhaps she could gain more information from the room he might be staying in. Natasha decided to wait in silence for just a few minutes to be positive that Loki was far enough away for her to make any moves.

_Long enough_. The assassin pushed herself from the wall and took stealthy movements towards the closed door. With a swift twist of her wrist, there was another click and Natasha silently pushed the door open.

It seemed to be a normal room just like many others in this tower. A wide open area with chairs and couches lined around various spots of the perimeter. There were several doors and Natasha guessed that that they led to some of the rooms Tony had allowed employees to stay when they lived far from the tower. There was nothing too suspicious which the agent found to be quite disappointing. But there just had to be _something_ around here that she could use against the enemy.

Natasha scanned the area with quick eyes but it appeared the god hadn't taken any time to settle into 'his' new tower. Or perhaps he was settled in some other room. As she silently walked around the perimeter, something caught her eye that was set on top of a couch in the far end of the room. She neared the furniture with uncertainty, but getting closer she could tell it was clothing. Stark's clothing, drenched in blood.

His discarded clothes. Did that mean anything? Natasha broke her gaze from the attire as she stepped towards a door that was cracked open no more than an inch. With a gentle push, the assassin had the door silently gliding open to reveal a large bedroom. A short but sharp intake of air came from the Black Widow as her eyes fell upon a man laying in the thick bedsheets of a mattress.

Stark? Tony Stark? _That's not possible. The man was practically dead._ The woman couldn't fathom a way anyone could have survived such an injury in that situation. But here he was, alive and unaware of the past teammate's presence. His back was facing the Russian but Natasha could see subtle movement each time he took in a breath.

_Loki had saved him._ A soft smile slowly crept across Natasha's lips as she took stealthy steps towards the bed. The criminal would not have saved the life of just anyone. He must have truly cared for Tony just as she suspected to keep him alive. Or if Clint was right and the god did not have any attachments, then keeping the billionaire alive must be a necessary part of his plan. Either way, Natasha was sure that she had found a weakness of the enemy.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh yay! Developing relationships! But Clint and Natasha aren't too fond of Tony being with their enemy, so what's going to happen next? **

**Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are much appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_What now?_ Natasha held in a steady breath as she approached the man laying on the bed. Would he try and alert Loki of her presence if he knew she was here? How far was Tony on the enemy's side? What ever the answers were, the Russian wasn't willing to take any risks.

_Just stay calm_. The assassin could hardly find comforts within her own thoughts as she stood above Tony. He seemed so defenseless, deeply injured, yet peaceful. Natasha let out a quiet breath and her gun was drawn from her belt. Praying she wouldn't have to use it, the agent gently pressed the gun into Tony's back, enough to have him stirring awake.

"Seriously, Loki? I thought we were past these fucking threats. Now do you want me to rest or not?" The man's soft voice mumbled into a pillow and he turned further away from Natasha. Why would the god revert back to the use of weapons on him? That didn't make sense, until it all the pieces clicked inside his mind.

_That's not Loki behind me. He doesn't even use guns._

"Shit!" Tony quickly turned onto his back and his eyes instantly fell upon the woman above him. How did she find him?

"I don't want to hurt you, Stark. But if you try anything, try to alert Loki that I'm here, I'll do what's necessary." Natasha was wanting to stay feeling confident, but the obvious level of how much Tony hated to see her in the room was almost making her feel uncomfortable.

"God... Can't I get a break?! I don't know if you knew this but I kind of just almost died!" It was then the agent took note of the thick layers of bandages wrapped around the billionaire. It must not have been an easy job keeping him alive.

"And Loki saved you..." Natasha's voice trailed off as she thought more of the whole idea of the enemy actually saving Tony. She couldn't help but wonder if the billionaire was aware what Loki felt for him, or just how deep he was into their alliance. Tony took in a slow breath as he straightened himself, dreading to discover what the Russian had planned.

"Listen, I won't tell Loki that you're hear or whatever. Just give me some peace and you can be on your merry way." Tony growled in a low tone as he glared at the gun staring back at him. He deeply wished the assassin would simply leave so he could get back to sleep. But instead the Russian decided to do something Tony much less preferred.

"Barton, Loki managed to keep Stark alive and he's in room 5116." Natasha's dry voice broke through Tony's drifting thoughts as she lowered the gun back into her belt and the billionaire instantly could feel a wave of panic quickly wash through him.

"No! Don't bring _him _into this!" Tony shot out as his heart was sinking. _Clint. Not Clint._ Even if they were friends once, that archer had shot a deadly arrow through him. Clint would have been the death of him.

"What?! Tony's alive?! I'll be right there!" The genius couldn't hear the agent's response but basing from Natasha's subtle turn of her lips, he could guess that Clint would soon be one his way.

"We're only doing what we have to." Natasha informed as she could see Tony becoming less and less comfortable since the mention of Hawkeye.

"Clint shot an arrow through my body!" It was something Tony just couldn't help but bring up as the terror of it all was consuming his thoughts. It seemed the most comforting moments had been when the god of mischief was by his side.

"Yeah well that doesn't seem to be you're only injury here." Natasha reached to examine various cuts and injuries inside Tony's flesh that none of the Avengers could have been accountable for. It would of had to have been Loki that gave him each painful wound. The billionaire had his mouth open to shoot out a quick response but his mind went blank. He had almost forgotten of all the pain Loki brought to him upon his arrival in captivity. _But we've moved past that..._

"What did that god do to you...?" The Russian's voice came again after Tony had kept silent and she looked at the past friend with genuine concern.

"Please, just go!" Tony had finally blurted out after only a few more silent seconds. "You're going to make everything a hell of a lot worse!"

"Stark, Loki has to be stopped. We're trying to get you back on our side so we can help you!"

"Yeah well sometimes you make it hard to remember which side is which." It hurt. It hurt to feel so many conflicting emotions. He didn't want to feel an almost hatred for the members of a team he had been a part of. But looking upon Natasha now, all he wanted was for her to leave. Go far away so he would never have to deal with all the conflicts that were inevitable between them and Loki. "Loki saved my life after my 'friends' fucking shot me and left me to die!"

"We had no choice! And it's not like I'm not glad Loki was able to save you, but we still need you back in the team." The Black Widow could feel Tony's unforgiving gaze as his brown eyes stared upon her.

"No, absolutely not. I don't want anyone to be getting killed but I'm not doing anything against Loki either." Not do anything against Loki? Loki was the enemy who would kill whoever he pleased. Although Natasha was relieved to know that the god hadn't convinced Tony into feeling murder was alright, she couldn't move past the idea of how defiant the billionaire was to push himself away from the criminal.

"And just what is it between you and Loki?" It was a question she had to ask. Something that had been nagging at her since she found Stark to be alive and well. It was apparent that Loki had gotten overly attached to his more-than-pet, but where was Tony standing in the 'relationship?'

However the billionaire didn't reply to the question. In fact he wasn't sure he was even capable of doing do. It certainly felt there was something between the two men, but Tony had no idea what it was. Or if it was anything.

"Tony..." Natasha broke the silence with her soft voice and her hand gently rested atop Tony's lap.

"Leave. Get the fuck out of here!" Tony snapped at the gentle touch and he abruptly pushed Natasha from him.

"You know we can't go. Loki had this place sealed." The Russian had kept a calm expression even with Tony's abrupt actions and the billionaire knew Natasha's words were true. Before Tony could say anything else, the dreaded archer had broke into the room.

"Fuck." The billionaire groaned deeply in frustration and he fell backwards into the soft bed. "Jarvis, where's Loki?" There was no doubt that things would become a lot more complicated if the god was anywhere near.

"Main floor, Sir." Good, it could be enough time to convince them to leave.

"Great. Tell me when he starts heading this way."

"Of course, Mr. Stark." As the disembodied voice cut off, the troubled agent approached Tony with a mixture of emotions.

"Tony..! I can't believe you're alive!" Clint couldn't feel more relieved than he did at the moment knowing that he hadn't actually killed Tony Stark.

"And I can't believe Loki hasn't murdered your sorry ass yet." Tony growled and his dark eyebrows furrowed over his brown eyes as he sat back up against the bedpost. "You know that's what's going to happen once he finds you, right?" Clint could feel his heart sink down into his stomach at the thought but he shrugged it off and didn't show any signs of it.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I shot you and everything but things like that are more likely to happen if you're on Loki's side." _I'm sorry that I shot you_. Pathetic. What was someone supposed to say after shooting a man? A man they were close to even. But Tony was not seeming to be all too forgiving.

"I'm not on _anyone's_ side. You got that? You guys do realize that I almost _died_, right?! And at your hands! So I can't say I'm all fucking delighted to see you again." The words struck a painful and angry feeling into Hawkeye and the man's jaw clenched as he stood besides Tony's bed.

"Stop acting like your the victim! If I didn't shoot you, would you have killed Natasha?!" Clint shot out with frustration and Tony turned his head away. In all honesty, the genius hadn't the slightest idea how to answer the question. _It seemed like the right thing to do. My only option._ Tony's teeth softly gritted against each other and his fingers ran through tufts of hair.

"Fuck off." Tony muttered and his arms folded across his bare chest as he moved out of the bed. Natasha let out a groan and she allowed Tony to freely walk around the room, searching for clothes so it seemed. They were getting no where in making any form of compromise with the man and it all appeared to be so pointless to try any further.

"What do we do with him?" The Russian glanced towards the archer who only raised a confused eyebrow in response. "It's not looking like Stark will be cooperating anytime soon and Loki obviously has a lot of reason to keep Stark alive. We could use that against him." As Natasha explained to the archer it was Tony who seemed to have the immediate response. Turning sharply on his heel, the billionaire looked towards the two agents as he finished putting on a simple black shirt with long white sleeves.

"What? Using me against Loki how? Threatening to kill me?!"

"If you think that would work." Clint replied bluntly and Tony's expressions fell at the response. He wasn't sure just how well it would work against the god, but he was quite sure the result would turn out horrendous for the two agents if they even so much as tried.

"You're just begging for death now. And when Loki kills you, I'll have a hard time grieving about it when it would be your own damn idiotic actions that got you killed!" Tony was mostly feeling annoyed with the two at this point. Things would be so much easier if they would just listen to him for once.

"If you don't want to see anyone getting killed then just cooperate with us! We can take Loki down just like we did during his last visit! Except now we can capture him before he even has a chance to kill anyone."

"No. You guys just have to leave stay out of this. I refuse to help you with anything." The billionaire was crossing his arms again and he approached the assassins with a defiant tone. His dark eyes darted between them with a warning to leave but what he didn't notice was the sly god of mischief silently materialize into the room behind him. Natasha and Clint both dropped their jaw in silent shock and panic. Tony was confused by the sudden silence as he examined what appeared to be horror upon their faces.

"What?" Tony asked but it wasn't him the two were staring at. They were looking past him, at something else.

"Sir, Loki is within the room." Jarvis was the first one to inform Tony and a sudden panic moved through the billionaire as he swiftly spun around to abruptly meet with the god.

"Anthony. What are these people doing here?" Loki appeared to be surprisingly calm but Tony could see raising anger towards the agents build undeniably high.

"Shit! Loki, they were just leaving." _It's worth a try._ Tony confirmed as he glanced back towards the assassin to gesture that they take their leave. But to his disappointment, Clint was subtly shaking his head in disapproval.

"Actually, we're taking Tony back." Clint grabbed onto Tony's arm as his eye contact remained locked upon Loki.

"Come with us willingly and things will be a lot easier. First I want you to drop the barrier around this tower." Natasha directed at Loki and her hand went to her gun instinctively.

"Shit guys give it up!" The genius groaned as he glanced between both sides in overwhelming frustrations. But he could easily see how things would work out now. And there was no way Loki would allow the agents to simply leave.

"It is rather humorous..." Loki started as a subtle smile formed upon his lips. "I happened to be searching for the both of you, having the feeling that you had not escaped. Yet when I return, here you are with foolish and petty threats. But I have been waiting and preparing for another confrontation. So I can finally kill you myself." The tone of the god darkened as Loki's eyes narrowed. He wished them dead more than anything and another smile twitched across his lips as he dangerously raised his scepter towards the man who had shot his mortal.

"Drop it!" Natasha shouted and before anyone could move she had grabbed Tony by his arms and her gun was pointed directly into his head. Tony could only let out a surprised grunt and his heart rate quickened with the gun in peripheral view. _She wouldn't... Would she? _The billionaire wasn't sure as the weapon was pushed with more force into his head with each struggle he made.

Loki's eyes widened at the sudden attack against the man. His man. The god lowered his scepter only briefly as his mind begun to race for solutions. If Tony didn't mean a thing to him, would they still threaten to kill him? It was the disadvantage he had been dreading. The weakness he so badly wanted to hide. The scepter raised again in anger as he refused to believe this was actually happening.

"Even if you do kill him it will not change anything. I am still fully capable of ruling this realm with or without him." Loki attempted to appear as detached as possible so the agents would feel no more need to use Tony in such a way.

"But you won't allow that to happen." Natasha breathed and she slightly pulled Tony back along with herself. "You'll be keeping Stark alive even if it means doing exactly as we say."

"You know we aren't afraid to hurt or kill him if necessary." Clint joined in hinting towards his previous encounter with Tony and he let the words sink into the god. Loki clenched his jaw as he was beginning to show signs of his deep conflicting feelings, however he refused to lower the scepter.

"Bullshit-" Tony could only start before the horrid gun was pushed more roughly into the side of his head. Loki's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Tony as if trying to read his thoughts. Trying to know if he was in any real danger or it was just a bluff.

"I am a god. I do not take orders from anyone." Only moments after he said it and a deafening bang shot through the room.

Loki was positive that his heart had just skipped several bests which was followed by a deep and painful groan coming from the billionaire genius.

"Fuck!" Tony jutted out and his hand moved over where Natasha had sent a bullet through his upper shin. The pain was excruciating and he fell promptly to the floor, bending over his wounded leg. _She shot me. Actually, intentionally, shot me. I didn't even do anything_.

"Do not hurt him!" The sudden plead from the god had Tony looking up from the pain and all his deep feelings for Loki were rising to his surface.

"Then take down the barrier." Clint let out in a low tone and the god growled in response. But soon the villain's scowl was shifting more into an irritable smile.

"You think this will turn out in your favor?" Loki breathed and his glaring eyes made slow transitions between his enemies.

"You'd be surprised." Natasha's eyes narrowed and there were no signs of this being all a bluff. Loki took in a deep breath of calm air as he stared at the gun still pointed at Tony.

_Mortals..._

"Very well. I shall remove the barrier." He couldn't risk Tony getting hurt again. Not after experiencing what a mess he became upon fearing that the man would die.

"Smart choice." The archer flashed a smile upon seeing the enemy giving in and he and Natasha helped Tony to his feet. The billionaire couldn't hold back a groan of pain upon being forced from the ground and he tried his best to keep pressure from his wounded leg. Loki's jaw was clenched and he turned to lead his enemies from the room. He refused to let his true concern for Tony's safety show and he couldn't bear to turn back to view the injured man who the assassins were pulling along behind him.

With every step the god became more annoyed with himself but mainly with the damned agents who had him in such a position. If he didn't feel quite so protective of Tony then it wouldn't be so damned difficult. They were all so foolish. Completely lacking in respect. Only getting in the way if his plans. Loki saw absolutely no reason for the couple of horrid agents to be allowed to live.

Soon enough the god had led the mortals into a central room that held the main arc reactor power source. It was here where he had figured a way to use the energy to create a barrier, and here where he could take it down. He had only waited a few second before his enemy's patience was wearing thin.

"Go on. We don't have all day." Natasha muttered irritably as she pulled Tony alongside her. It was proving to be difficult to have brought him along with his persistent need to be defiant and his nagging limp that would slow their pace.

"You guys are fucking bastards." Tony growled in hatred as his sense of compassion for his previous team was fading away.

"Get over it Tony. Maybe you'll snap out of it after we send Loki back to prison." Clint stood on the other side of Tony as he watched the god of mischief carefully to ensure he was doing as told. Loki's eyes simply narrowed as he turned to face the reactor again, the blue glowing lights shining on his pale face. _Snap out of it..._ It was not as if he had put any entrancing spell upon the billionaire.

"Your confidence is set ridiculously high." The god's voice was in more of a whisper as his scepter raised to great the power source. Golden sparks danced across the tip of the weapon and the lights mixed together with the blue tones of the reactor. There was silence for a while but was soon ended by what sounded to be a large explosion.

Golden waves of light shot through every square inch of wall within the tower for just a few seconds before it all disappeared and the silence returned.

"There, I have removed the barrier just as you requested. Now return Anthony to me." Loki's hand raised out in the direction of Tony but instead the assassins were pulling him back.

"No, I don't think so." Clint replied smoothly as he looked over to his accompanying agent. They couldn't simply return Tony to the enemy. It wouldn't be right.

"He's not yours to take." The Black Widow added as her eyes glanced from Loki to Clint. Her finger then moved to her earpiece and the gun was pointing to Tony once again. "Director Fury, Loki's removed the barrier and we have Stark. Come here immediately." _Great_. Loki did not need them coming in on this.

"Understood. We'll be there shortly." The director replied and Loki emitted a low growl when Natasha smiled at what appeared to be success. The god watched as Natasha and Clint looked towards each other as if silently planning out what they should do next. Loki knew he would have to act quickly.

The god of mischief gave one last look to Tony before taking any actions. Now was his chance.

There was a loud smacking sound and before Tony knew what had happened he could feel the woman besides him collapse onto the ground. Natasha being his only support with his injured leg had Tony shortly falling onto the ground besides her. There was blood soaking into her already red hair and the genius could conclude that Loki had smashed the flat of his scepter into the side of her head, instantly taking her consciousness. _Damn it! _Tony knew this was going to happen. He knew it would happen if the agents tried to play the heroes.

"Natasha!" Agent Barton was quickly to the Russian's side within a second of the attack and he gently lifted her head, relieved to see that she was still breathing. He only gave a short glance to Tony who was sitting besides them but his main focus was on the unconscious woman.

"Did you really think you could just decide what actions I take?" Loki's dark voice came smoothly as the god stood tall above the mortals. His green eyes were glaring down to the archer and his scepter was held firmly at his side.

"Get away from her! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Clint had abruptly shot out as soon as Loki took a step closer but that did not stop the god from nearing in, grabbing the archer roughly by the arm and slamming him into a wall.

"This is _my_ turn for revenge! And once I am through with you, you will not be capable of standing in my way any longer!" The god hissed and Clint was shoved with greater force into the wall. Every breath Loki took was coated with hatred and Clint new full well that the god would not have any second thoughts into murder.

"Fuck that!" Clint spat out and a wicked grin flashed across the god's calm face. The two were mostly maintaining eye contact with each other but for just once, Clint's eyes met with Tony's. Beyond the burning anger, Tony could see the silent question, pleading for some help out of the tense situation. Tony only let out a quiet deep breath and his eyes closed for a just a few seconds. He wished he could simply escape it all. But Clint had put himself where he is now. He was on his own.

Suddenly, there was a loud and sickening snap, and the archer was crying out in pain. Tony's eyes flung open to view the grotesque scene of Clint's arm broken horrendously in half. Loki was smiling gleefully at the sight, feeling his revenge start to piece together at last. But Clint was hateful, the misery of the bone protruding from his skin and the blood that came with it added to all his detest and anger. He was looking at Tony again, but the billionaire did not move.

"Tony! Damn it Tony! Do something!" Clint ordered his desperate plea as he was shoved into the wall again. More painfully and dangerous.

"I warned you..." Tony whispered quietly and his dark brown eyes slowly gazed upon the agent. There was _nothing_ he could do. "I fucking warned you about this!" He shouted with more anger now but he stayed put on the floor besides Natasha's unconscious body.

"Anthony, do not worry about involving yourself with this." The god briefly glanced back towards Tony with a comforting smile that could almost convince that everything would turn out to just be alright. And Tony wished he could believe it. "You may relax yourself while I dispose of the man who tried to have you killed. And it will be my delighted pleasure to accomplish such a task." Loki's dark and elegant smile was shining brightly as he turned to his enemy. The one who had nearly taken Tony from him. He knew would enjoy every moment he could squeeze from this.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably my latest update so far but it's here now! I think there will be maybe 5 more chapter after this. After that I'm not sure... Well as a always, thank you for reading and leave feedback! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Another cry of pain was heard and blood was draining from the archer. There was a long silver dagger driving into the arm that hadn't been broken by the god and into the solid wall behind him. Tony was standing now, leaning against a nearby wall and taking all the pressure off his injured leg. It seemed the easiest way to handle the situation was let Loki do as he wished without interruptions. And he would just stand there, only taking the occasional glance that he couldn't resist before looking off again.

"You should not have done so much to anger me." Loki's smooth dark voice cut clear through the still room as the god was pacing a few feet in front of his enemy. His anger was still strong but was masked by the clear enjoyment he was getting from gaining his revenge. Clint could only use his anger to escape from the pain and he glared at the god with hatred.

"You're pissed because I shot Tony? So Natasha was right, you actually fucking _love _him." Clint growled as he glanced towards the unusually quite billionaire.

_Love_. Loki flinched at the word and his eyes burned into Clint's. Somehow the archer was making him impossibly angrier and the god hated for him to be mentioning Tony, making him feel so vulnerable. Loki scowled and he gripped onto his scepter, abruptly driving it through the top of Clint's shoulder. The archer's muscle's tensed and he screamed out again, however he would not let the god's cruelty stop him from saying anything he had the need to say.

"You do not know a damned thing! And I shall not be sharing any of that information with you!" Loki shot out as he roughly pulled his scepter from the man.

Such rash actions. Loki would have never been so angered and violent had Tony not been involved. But now the enemy's death was much more necessary since Clint had almost killed Tony and used him against Loki. Assuming this was true and the god actually did care, Tony couldn't help but feel flattered. It was cruel yes, but for the murderer it was something much more meaningful.

"Loki... You don't need to drag this out." Tony finally spoke up after glancing towards the god and his victim. Who knew how long Clint would have to suffer if Loki was going to have things go his way. It would be much easier if the god would just speed things up and get it over with. And Tony was not sure how much pain and suffrage he could watch.

"Tony, you can't be serious! You've let Loki fuck up your mind! You're supposed to be on _our_ side!" Even with everything that had happened, Clint was still in disbelief that Tony would so simply switch sides. Truly switch sides to the point where he would allow Loki to kill him without even a protest. Tony seemed to have blocked Clint's words from his mind, returning to his more oblivious state, drifting off in deep thoughts.

"But he's with me now, and I have a lot more to offer him than the foolish title of hero." Loki replied for the billionaire and be returned his gaze to his enemy. He _did _need to drag this out. For his own peace of mind. Clint's glare soon shifted from Loki to Tony, staring at the past teammate with steaming anger. _With Loki now?_ Joining the enemy, forming a partnership... Relationship? It just didn't happen.

"Don't look at me like that!" Tony snapped after Clint continued to glare at him, rising his uncomfortable feeling. "I told you this was going to happen and you didn't listen to me!" Loki looked towards the billionaire as he paced and a smile flashed upon his lips. This would just be the start. Loki saw much potential in Tony now and soon enough they could develop a stronger alliance if things kept going as smoothly. Perhaps developing an attachment for this specific mortal would not be so terrible after all.

The god strode over to the genius, leaving his victim behind to give more attention to Tony. His hand gently brushed back a few strands of loose hair and he smiled at the man.

"Anthony, after this, things can return to how they were. Without any further interruptions." Loki assured softly as he held his smile. And Tony couldn't help but give a quick smile in return.

No further interruptions. It did sound nice. But Tony had a feeling it wouldn't be that simple. Even with Loki's confident attitude, the billionaire seemed to be doubting that everything would just work out for them on the impossible idea of world conquest.

Clint was struggling against the blade in his arm, attempting to get it from his flesh or at least from the wall. But it was painful. Horrendously painful and Clint was barely capable of moving his broken arm that had gone numb, all he could do was struggle. Time was passing agonizingly slow and the archer was beginning to feel more light headed with every passing second. He noticed the god had turned from Tony and was staring towards him again as if he was some type of prey. Tony had returned to looking away from the situation, disappointing Clint even further. This wasn't Tony Stark, the superhero Iron Man who made the self sacrifice play to save the world. Why wasn't he suiting up? This was his tower after all.

But the suit had never been an option. Not against Loki, no. Because deep down, Tony was craving all of Loki's attention and the distraction from boring daily life. He wouldn't want it to end now.

"This isn't you, Tony." Clint muttered quietly and the billionaire only briefly glanced towards him.

"You wouldn't know... So that's not for you to say." Tony's hands slipped into his pocket and he continued to lean against the wall, looking opposite from the archer. Clint's gaze fell to the floor as his head slumped. He desperately wanted to just collapse upon the floor and the only thing that stopped him was the knife pinning his arm parallel to the floor. He wouldn't want to know what pain that would come with moving his arm to simply cease from standing.

_Fine. Let him kill me. It won't change anything and he'll still loose in the end._

"That mortal woman... You care for her, do you not?" The god's words brought Clint to look towards him again and his heart sinked deep inside him. His breath quickened and he glanced at his unconscious friend with a sense of worry. Of course he cared. But he couldn't tell that to the heartless bastard. Clint kept silent until the god began to take a few steps towards Natasha.

"Don't you dare...!" Clint growled disapprovingly. He could bear through his own pain but allowing Loki to lay a finger on Natasha was simply unacceptable.

"It would be suiting, I do believe, if you were to watch her die. With nothing you can do to save her." It was clear Loki was making the comparison of Clint nearly killing the one man he cared for. How painful it was thinking Tony was going to die. And now he wanted Clint to feel the same pain.

"Don't even fucking touch her!" The archer shot out in anger but as expected was disregarded by the god. Loki was standing over Natasha now, his the tip of his scepter gently moving her head to be facing the ceiling.

"Shame she had to loose consciousness. Her last moments would have been much more enjoyable." The god spoke darkly and he glanced towards Clint to flash an evil smirk.

"Stop! Please stop!" Clint was on the verge of tears now however he managed to hold them back with his deep hatred.

"Loki..." Tony was speaking again as his arms folded across his chest. "You've had your fun. And I'm sorry but I don't think I can watch this any longer." The billionaire stared at Loki with hopes of his understanding but the god truthfully didn't understand at all. Why let the pain of an enemy bother you? These were his enemies after all and they had even done enough against Tony.

"After everything they've done to you, all the distrust and poor treatment, the pain, you do no wish to have revenge? Anthony, the man nearly killed you! Yet you would still wish upon him a merciful death?" Of course the god of mischief and lies would have a difficult time understanding how the soft hearts of humans worked. But Tony knew that even with Clint and Natasha's actions entirely infuriating him, he didn't want to see them in so much suffrage. He wouldn't wish that upon anybody.

"Well it would be preferred. Yes." Tony confirmed with a simple nod even though he knew it would just mean the past teammates would just be killed quicker.

"How... Admirable of you." The hint of sarcasm and annoyance was clear in Loki's voice and he was stuck on which actions he would take. The worst imaginable pain was something he desired to cast upon his enemies but then there was Tony. He had been through so much to pull him in as close as he was and now he was not wanting to push him away. Doing as he asked certainly would mean a lot to the billionaire and their alliance would build even quicker. Maybe it would be worth granting quick and less painful deaths.

_Oh Loki. What has become of you? _The god thought in a sigh and he turned back towards the archer. Killing Natasha first certainly would destroy him but he was taking a new route now.

Clint opened his mouth to say something in protest but his mind was racing too quickly to come up with any clear thought. _Oh shit!_ The archer's eyes shut tightly and he wondered how the god would end him. A quick slice of the throat, snap of the neck, stab through the heart? But before the god could reach him, something else happened.

"Loki! Don't move!" A familiar voice shot out into the room followed by the unforgettable clicks of guns. The three men in the room were all caught off guard by the shout and Loki swiftly turned to see that the rest of the damned team had arrived along with their director. The god growled but he had confidence. He was certain that he could handle the situation. Tony, however, was quickly loosing the color from his flesh at the sight of the Avengers and he straightened against the wall as if wanting to sink into it. _No! Not them!_ The surprising event almost had him sinking back onto the floor but he was still refraining from moving his injured leg and although the god's magic had helped tremendously with the arrow, he still felt quite week. He was in no condition for the confrontation what so ever.

"Tony?!" Steve was the first to notice the billionaire hiding against the wall and he was in genuine shock. They were told that he had died yet there he was.

"Dear god... We're going to need a medical team." Doctor Banner said while examining the horrific state of the two agents along with the billionaire. The god loudly groaned towards the inconvenience and he took a few steps towards the new arrivals. Why was it that things always turned out more difficult than he planned?

"Guys! Please! Natasha needs your help!" Clint was feeling an extreme amount of relief but only briefly as he once again glanced towards the state of Natasha.

"Enough!" Loki broke through as his annoyance was hitting a peak. "All of you are such pathetic fools!"

"Brother, you are the one behaving foolishly." The blonde Aagardian walked towards his adoptive brother with Mjolnir in hand and a stern expression that was quickly dismissed by the trickster.

"Loki, even you should know when you've lost. There's no way out of this for you." Director Fury informed as his hand gun raised to point towards Loki. The trickster only smiled as he firmly held his scepter. No way out? _Fools_. Fury was correct when saying that Loki knew when he had lost, but now was not the time.

"And you think you've won?" Loki smirked and his scepter pointed towards his enemies, the tip beginning to glow dangerously.

"I'm positive." Fury replied while making a quick gesture with his hand. Loki looked amused and slightly puzzled at the response until more clicks of guns sounded through the air. The trickster glanced around the perimeter of the room to see a number of agents appear in each entrance with large rifles aimed in on him. This was something Loki had not expected at all and would take a whole new plan entirely. One that did not involve such rash actions and instead careful consideration of each turn of events.

"Do you surrender?" Director Fury asked with a prideful smile as victory was clear for their team.

_Damn_. Loki knew he only had one choice. If he didn't surrender the mortals would have no reason not to kill him on the spot. His best bet would be to agree to this and plan something deceitful for escape when he wasn't utterly outnumbered. Loki's jaw clenched and he gave a silent nod towards his enemies even if it was far from true. This was not a surrender, it was simply playing along.

Captain Rogers let out a breath of relief to see that Loki was giving in easily but he had learned not to trust his surrenders. The god probably had something more planned and all they could do was try their best to prevent it from happening. However he dismissed that though as his attention was returning to the injured teammates.

"Can we get a medical team?!" Steve glanced towards the two assassins before choosing to near Tony. He was the one he was mostly surprised to see.

"Captain! Last I checked Stark was no longer on our side. Be careful around him." Clint warned as a few medics were coming to his side to assist him. The knife through his arm was carefully removed and he couldn't restrain his grunts of agony. Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between Clint and Tony. _No longer on our side? _He stared at Tony for a while who almost seemed to be glaring in return.

"Is it true? Did you really start working for Loki?" The captain asked as he held eye contact with the billionaire. But Tony was keeping silent, only replying with a scowl. If they could have just stayed out of it... Tony knew it was something that would have never happened. They were a team of superheroes, of course they weren't going to stay out of it. Tony blinked roughly and he looked away from Steve, his weak body beginning to make him feel dizzy, or maybe it was just the stress.

Thor looked towards his brother with disappointment as he stood in front of him. Why couldn't he learn? Just learn for _once?_ Loki was brilliant, there was no doubt of it. But why couldn't he use that brilliance for any right or thoughtful reason?

"I do not understand, brother. How could you cause so much damage? How could you be so cruel!?" The Asgardian asked and no matter how much thought he put into it, he just simply couldn't fathom wanting to cause so much harm.

"I am simply doing what _must_ be done." Loki replied in a growl and Thor was even further disappointed.

"Then I am ashamed in you. You haven't the slightest idea of what it is that 'must be done.'" Thor let out as he drew the chains he had brought to restrain Loki's magic. The trickster groaned at the all too familiar chains he despised but he had escaped them before, he was certain he could do it again. Thor firmly clasped the chains around the god of mischief's wrists before turning to give a nod towards the rest of his team to assure that Loki was not capable of causing any more harm. The teammates nodded back and instantly an extreme amount of stress was lifted from all except for Tony.

"Barton, you're going to have to catch us up on everything that happened here." Bruce spoke towards Hawkeye as things were settling down.

"Yeah well get Natasha and me to a hospital and I'll be sure to deliver the story." Clint replied with a soft smile while a few medics were carefully escorting him from the room along with Natasha.

"Right. Of course." The scientist nodded and his gaze went back to Steve who was still standing near Tony.

The billionaire struggled to limp away from the captain as he was going in the direction of Loki. The overwhelming stress building inside him was making it difficult for him utter out any words and all he wanted was to be with the god.

"Loki..." Tony finally managed to say as he used the wall for support to near the god. He knew this would happen, deep down. He knew it wouldn't work out. But Loki didn't and had always held an extreme amount of confidence, he must of have been devastated by the turn of events. However the god stood tall and unbelievably calm even within his chains. Something Tony couldn't help but admire as he struggled to take more limps towards Loki, however every step was increasing his level of dizziness.

"Christ... What did Loki do to you?" Steve quietly asked as be caught up with Tony, grabbing his arm and forcefully pulling the defiant man towards the rest of the team.

Tony's head was spinning as he glanced towards each team member, all of them looked concerned for him but his main focus was on Loki, who seemed emotionless except for the deep hatred he felt for his enemies. His stare towards the god was only broken when he felt his hands be roughly pulled behind his back, cold handcuffs shortly following.

"Hey...!" Tony started as he blinked roughly and turned towards Director Fury.

"Do not touch Anthony! He is still weak!" Loki showed his first signs of emotion and concern as he could see how clearly light headed Tony was becoming. This certainly must be a lot for the billionaire's weak mortal body.

"Until I get more information, _both _of you will be placed under arrest." Nick Fury glanced between Tony and Loki with a stern expression as he pulled the billionaire a few steps forward, a movement that was too much for the man to handle and he stumbled forward.

"I'm pretty sure Loki was only manipulating Stark to do what he wants..." Steve mentioned while looking towards Tony. He was not wanting to believe that his friend would have done anything willingly for the enemy.

"D-Damn... you." Tony muttered towards the Avengers as he gave another glance towards Loki. The stress was too much for his weak body and Tony promptly collapsed to the floor. His vision was blurring and he could hardly keep track of what was happening any further.

"Anthony!" Loki yelled out as he attempted to rush towards the fallen man but was stopped by his older brother. Instead his enemies were at Tony's side. _It should be me._ _He needs me._ Loki growled as he tried with no avail to push past Thor.

"Brother-"

"You fools!" Loki interrupted and he looked down upon Tony who continued to fade in and out. "He needs help!"

"And he shall get help!" Thor said in assurance as he grasped Loki by his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Tony is going to be alright." Dr. Banner informed as he stood from the billionaire. But Tony didn't look alright. Far from it in fact. He was a pale white with beads of sweat dotting his face, his eyes looked dry and he took repeated slow blinks that almost appeared to be painful. Loki shook his head as he continued to stare towards Tony.

"Anthony please, it's all going to be alright!" Loki tried to speak assuringly but Tony was far too dizzy and weak to comprehend anything anyone was saying or doing. The billionaire slowly shook his head from side to side as darkness closed in on him. _I'm sorry, Loki_. The last thought came to Tony's mind before the man completely passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh Avengers... Can't you just leave Tony and Loki alone? No... **

**I was sooo close to killing Clint and/or Natasha but it would just change too many factors so there! Your favorite master assassins made it out alive!**

**Alright followers! Someone asked me if they will enjoy the ending to my fanfic and although I cannot say for sure... No. I don't think a lot of readers will particularly enjoy the ending. (But I will hint that a sequel is in consideration.) I don't know... It depends on what the readers think and what feedback is left! So leave a review! **

**Also -_- I do not like the Iron Man suit. Maybe I'll have a different fanfic where Tony suits up but not this one. Action fight scenes and what not is not my area of writing... Sorry to dissapoint. **

**~Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tony's head was throbbing as he was awaking from his unconscious state. He kept his eyes closed, letting feeling return to his body and in the background he could hear a soft continuous _beep_.

He was hooked up to some medical equipment, that much he could tell. But with waking up came all the memories of what had previously happened before he blacked out. Slowly, he brought himself to bring his dark brown eyes open.

"Loki... Where's Loki?" The billionaire mumbled softly into the air as his eyes gradually scanned the room. In the corner he could see a figure beginning to approach.

"Oh so you're awake. That's relieving." It was Dr. Bruce Banner. Tony sighed as he adjusted in the bed.

"What happened?" Tony asked as and he softly rubbed his fingers into his temple. The doctor hadn't answered his first question which was the one he wanted the answer to most.

"Well... Loki surrendered, we took Clint and Natasha to recover in a hospital, and you passed out." Bruce informed bluntly and Tony took in his words. So it really happened. The Avengers captured Loki once again. The billionaire slowly shook his head in subtle disbelief.

"He surrendered? Where is he now?" Tony had about a million questions on his mind and was having a difficult time finding where to start. Bruce wasn't exactly the first person he would have chosen to wake up to but at least it was better than Clint or Natasha.

"That doesn't concern you." Bruce let out quietly as he glanced towards Tony. It was a bit uncomfortable seeing the billionaire after all the talk going around about Tony and Loki's alliance. "Were you really changing onto his side?" The doctor had to ask but by doing so, Tony instantly fell silent. He didn't have any personal grudges against Bruce so it was difficult to completely be against him. Especially while not wanting to say anything to oppose Loki.

"Yes... I had to." Tony confirmed as his gaze drifted off. But in the end he knew he was going along with the god more willingly than forced.

"Well... It's over now." Bruce gave a soft smile and Tony could see that he had good intentions of comforting him. But it seemed to be doing much opposite. "He doesn't have any control over you." The doctor continued and Tony looked towards him again. Of course he wouldn't understand. He wouldn't even come close to understanding everything he'd been through.

"Can I see him?" Tony asked with high hopes. But Bruce only raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. It did seem odd to him, all of this. Tony was changing in just about every way while growing towards Loki. But he wasn't the only one who was changing. Ever since the surrender, Loki had continuously insisted that they cause no harm to the billionaire. Bruce could never quite find out why he seemed to be so protective.

"Why would you want to?" Bruce finally asked, eying Tony suspiciously.

"Just let me talk to him." That hardly eased the scientist's suspicions. But Tony did seem so desperate. It almost made Bruce want to do as the billionaire asked just to see him his happy self again.

"I don't think I can allow that." Doctor Banner breathed as his arms folded across his chest. He knew it was true but he also knew that Tony could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

The billionaire groaned as he sat himself up, his fingers gently brushing past his hair in frustration. All these 'heroes.' They all seemed to be the same; set dead against those they saw as enemies, the 'villains.' Tony rolled his eyes at the whole idea of good vs evil. He had a new view of it entirely, where maybe there just wasn't any right or wrong.

"Fuck." Tony muttered dryly as he closed his eyes for a few peaceful seconds. He really had gotten himself tangled up in a mess. It was hard to remember just how deep he was in all of it when Loki was consuming his thoughts, pulling him closer. But now he was completely lost without him and had no idea where to go from here.

A soft creak of an opening door sounded and Tony looked towards the entrance to see Captain Steve Rogers come in. The billionaire softly muttered a groan as he wasn't sure how many members of the past team he could stand to handle at once.

"Tony... How are you feeling?" What a typical and unoriginal question to ask. One lacking any depth and instead something two ordinary friends would speak if one fell ill with a common cold. But so much more had happened between him and the Avengers and Tony doubted there was even an appropriate answer to give.

"Like shit." Tony finally mumbled in irritation as be briefly looked off in the opposite direction. "How did this all happen...?" The billionaire breathed out in almost a despairing manner as his eyebrows furrowed over his glistening brown eyes

"What do you mean?" Steve only answered the question with another question as he couldn't quite read Tony's expression to tell where he was getting at. Sure he could answer with all the facts, but he felt the genius was digging at something deeper.

"Everything's fallen apart..." Tony spoke softly as his gaze dropped down and he gently shook his head. He saw this outcome as inevitable, sure. But that didn't mean he couldn't be in disbelief that it had actually happened.

"Tony, you might be experiencing some post-traumatic stress... Which isn't unusual. But you can get past this." Bruce wanted to help as much as he could, but Tony seemed to be needing something else entirely.

"I... need _him_." Tony's voice was almost shaking as he spoke, something that concerned both Bruce and Steve. The two friends exchanged glances before turning their attention back towards Tony.

"Who? Loki?" Steve walked towards the side of the bed with his arms folded across his chest. It all seemed too strange to see Tony behaving so differently. Of course it would have had to of been all Loki's doing. Messing with his brain until he became dependent in the god and different from his normal superhero self.

"He keeps asking to see Loki but I'm not sure that's a good idea." Bruce explained, which earned him a glare from the billionaire.

"He saved my life. Healed me when I was on the brink of death! Please, just take me to him." Tony begun to move out from the bed, being insistent on this, until Steve was pushing him back down. The captain gave home a stern look and he shook his head in disapproval.

"Tony, you can't just walk out of here! Fury is wanting to have you arrested under his suspicions and even if that wasn't the case, you're still very weak. You need to get some rest and I think visiting with Loki would be the worst thing for you right now."

_Arrested?_ Of course. It seemed Fury was always trying to find a way to get him arrested. There was some weird grudge he had against Tony for always hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's system when the director wasn't telling him everything there was to know. But that was the least of his concerns at the moment. He didn't care what the captain said, he knew for a fact that he had to see Loki, and soon.

"Fury doesn't have to know. And I'm fine. Listen, if you guys can do this for me I will personally tell you everything that happened. Which is far more than Clint or Natasha could say." The genius knew they would be craving information of what happened to him during his absence in captivity. He truthfully was not fully certain that he'd even be sharing that information with them when the time came, but he was desperate. Bruce and Steve looked towards each other and both of them knew it was a tempting offer.

"You should really stay away from him... But everything? You promise?" Steve was always weak to giving into people when something seemed to mean a lot to someone, especially members of the team. And by looking at each expression the genius was giving, this certainly did seem to mean a lot to Tony.

"Yes. Everything. Just please... I've been through a lot and I need to do this." Tony looked towards Steve and Bruce with a look of hope as he propped himself against the bedpost. He just needed to push them a bit further and they just might give him what he wanted.

"Well... Maybe we can work something out." Bruce started as he glanced between Tony and Steve. That was enough for Tony to hear and a grin flashed upon his lips. He knew no one could really say no to him. And soon enough, with the right moved played, he could be sneaking a visit to Loki.

* * *

The god of mischief paced within his cell: a secured room with only a small door that could be opened by means of mortal technology. Cameras were set in each corner of the room for some pointless reason. It wasn't as if he could do anything and if he could the cameras would do nothing to prevent that.

_Damn it all._ This was not how he was wanting to spend the next few days and the worst part was having no knowledge on Tony's condition. Certainly this would only be a minor set back. It had to be, for he had come no where near succeeding his plans for world conquest. In fact it had hardly even begun. But for the time being he was stuck here.

Loki hated them. The Avengers. Every single thing they did seemed to infuriate him even further. It was almost like having duplicates of his foolish brother who would only speak of 'the good of the world.' _Wishful thinking. _Loki knew far better than all of that ridiculous talk. This mortal world along with plenty of other realms was a mess, always fighting for freedom. It would be so much better off with him as king. Better than that, he would finally be able to prove all who doubted him wrong in that he was just as powerful, even more so, than all else.

Tony had been the most independent of the team. He didn't belong there and he was so much better without them. That was something Loki was fearing most. Tony had only started completely changing sides when the Avengers interrupted. Just how easily could he be switched back and set against the god? Hopefully he had trained the billionaire well enough to see things how they should be on his own.

To Loki's dismay, the locked door of the cell opened and the god of thunder stepped forth. The trickster groaned loud enough for Thor to hear but the visitor dismissed his sign of wanting him to leave and continued forward.

"Brother!" Thor bellowed the yell Loki was familiar with for whenever the Asgardian was upset. He had changed quite a lot since he was banished to Midgard so he was sure that the thunderer would not say anything too threatening. "Why? Why must you insist on making such petty attempts to rule the realm of Midgard?!"

"Oh please Thor. You know I shall always see myself above all these foolish mortals." Loki replied dryly and was an answer that the older brother already suspected.

"You have already failed once before, must you really have tried again? Can not you see how there is no point?" Loki had to roll his eyes at the question. So predictable of Thor.

"It's hardly a second attempt. Honestly the first attempt never ended. Never will. Not until I have succeeded at least."

"Except it _has _ended. Right now. And I will not be surprised if Odin never releases you from punishment until you have learned beyond your lesson!" Thor shot out and Loki cringed at the idea. However he knew that the threat of punishment was meaningless to him.

"I deserve to rule." The god of mischief hissed and he turned from his brother in frustration.

"You have proved that wrong on several occasions. The destruction you have caused is never acceptable, and you should not have captured Stark. I do not know what you have done to him but he is a good man." _Stark_. The name had Loki looking towards his adoptive brother again. He hated to think Tony as one of Thor's _friends_, but maybe the Asgardian had some information on the billionaire.

"We would have made quite the alliance." The trickster didn't fully intend to speak aloud but it was something he couldn't get off his mind.

"You and Stark? Surely you jest-"

"What is his condition?" Loki interrupted while nearing the thunderer.

"Last I was informed, Stark had not fully awoken... But he is doing well and recovering in rest." Thor wasn't entirely sure if they were supposed to withhold any information from the criminal about the subject, but he didn't see anything wrong with telling him of Stark's condition.

"So you had not the time to set him against me. Switch him back to you miserable team of heroes." A smile flashed on Loki's thin lips and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Brother, if Stark ever joined your side it would have been because you forced him into doing so. I would not need to be there to bring him back into the team... He would come back all on his own." Thor looked slightly puzzled by what the trickster was speaking. Certainly even he would know that someone couldn't so simply change a hero into a villain.

Loki's heart dropped at the Asgardian's words as he began to put more thought into it. Yes, he was forcing Tony into a lot at the beginning of captivity. But if he hadn't done so, Tony may have never learned that staying at his side was the best thing for him. Everything he did was absolutely necessary. But what if Thor was right? Would Tony really be jumping back into the Avengers as if nothing happened? What if he despised Loki for manipulating him and held a grudge? They were a questions the god hated to ask but couldn't help but think.

The green eyed god let out a long breath as he tried to hide all the fear that was running through him. Re-training Tony would be such a horrendous task, almost heart breaking to see all of his efforts destroyed. It could even prove to be impossible depending on how much the billionaire came to hate him. Even worse, Loki was not sure he would even be capable of bringing all the same pain and tortures to the man. He couldn't go through all of that. Not after saving his life and protecting the man.

"Brother, somewhere within you, you must see that these dark intentions will never get you anywhere in life." Thor had calmed his temper now as he looked upon his younger brother. Loki had gone so far down the wrong path but the Asgardian was certain that there was still hope for him.

However Loki did not have a reply for his brother this time. He wanted the conversation to end so he would put forth no contribution for it to continue. The god of mischief looked at the thunderer with a scowl and he turned from him. He would never be on the same side as his brother. The very thought of it disturbed him. Certainly something could be done to keep Tony against Thor and the rest of the team.

"I do hope to see change in you, brother." Thor said in despair as he watched Loki for a little longer. The trickster despised it when the Asgardian referred to him as _brother_. He wouldn't want the title even if they truly were related. But they weren't. So there was no point in continuing it. They weren't even of the same species and strangely enough, the only person Loki felt completely comfortable with while in his true form was Tony Stark. _Why? _There were some things even he didn't understand.

Thor gave his brother one last look before turning to leave the room. Loki was relieved to see him leaving but he still felt troubled by the thought of losing Tony. He let out a deep breath as his thin fingers ran through his layers of hair. If Tony actually would turn against him, permanently, than Loki knew he would have no choice to dispose of his attachment. That one weakness. No matter what it took to do so.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so nothing really happens in this chapter so I wanted to get it over with quickly. Oh I am excited for the next chapter though :D I'll try and update as quickly as possible! **

**As always, thanks for reading a leave a review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was quiet. A dull yet peaceful quiet and the god of mischief was relaxed in the silence. Sitting straight up against a wall, Loki took in a deep breath. It seemed he had been in there for hours on end without any solid plan of escape coming to mind. But apparently he wasn't the only one without a plan. If the Avengers had any plans for him than it would not be so quiet.

The answer was simple: gain his powers back and escape would come shortly after. But his magic was restrained by the powerful cuffs bounding him. On each wrist lay a firm cuff however no chains were connecting them. He still had full mobility of his arms and hands, that he could be thankful for. He just needed his powers back.

Finally, after a few more silent seconds, a low buzz sounded through the cell. A noise Loki came to recognize as the door becoming unlocked. A man stepped forth and Loki knew him to be the patriotic captain who would always take lead for the team.

"Well, I'll never understand why, but Tony insists that he talks to you." The captain muttered and behind him came the man he was hoping yet dreading to see. Tony appeared to be holding a calm expression but inside he was more nervous than he would ever admit.

"Anthony..." Loki whispered softly and he straightened up to look at the approaching man.

"Be quick Tony, we aren't giving you a lot of time." Steve nodded towards towards the billionaire as he let out a deep sigh. This was a bad idea. Tony didn't even pay any attention to the captain as his eyes were locked on Loki. Steve took that as a hint and he crossed his arms over his chest, slowly turning to make his way out of the room.

The door slammed shut, leaving Tony and Loki alone.

"Anthony why did you come here? Did you want to see the man who captured you locked away? Powerless?" Loki asked with his eyebrow raised as he suspiciously eyed the genius. But Tony only shook his head as he continued to approach the god.

"No... I had to know if you were alright." The billionaire clasped his hands behind his back and tried to appear as relaxed as possible.

"And so you have not gone running back to that previous team of yours yet?" Loki quirked an eyebrow and he felt himself begin to hold his breath in anticipation. He had nearly begun to convince himself that Tony would so easily change sides on him.

"I don't see why I would." Tony's voice was soft as he stood still upon reaching the god's area of sitting. Loki couldn't help but allow a quick smile to flash across his lips before looking off and away from Tony. He couldn't understand why the billionaire had appeared to stay loyal, but for whatever reason, Loki was glad. Perhaps Tony was finally beginning to see things his way.

"All of them are impudent, foolish false heroes." The god muttered with his gaze continued to be cast away. He was still going to win in the end, that he was sure of. But at the moment he was powerless, and he hated to have Tony see him in such a state.

"I'm sorry.." The billionaire whispered softly, catching the god by surprise. Loki gave him a puzzled look and his eyebrows furrowed over his green eyes. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you. That doesn't happen very often, does it?" Tony continued without any hesitation.

_Doesn't happen very often? _Loki scowled at the words.

"Don't be absurd! I am a god and I am capable of making things go the way I desire." Loki shot out as if trying to hold onto whatever power he held left, but Tony appeared to be unaffected.

"Then why doesn't it? Why aren't you king?"

A question Loki didn't want to answer. The god stared off in silence but he knew he couldn't hide the truth. Not forever anyways.

"No." Loki muttered with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I was always cast down, neglected while Thor was raised to glory. I would just once ask that I am given what I know I deserve. I want all to know of my power."

_That's what I thought. _Tony thought with a hidden smile as he was glad Loki had decided to open up a bit.

"Well I think you demonstrated your power to me pretty well." The genius held his hands behind his back as he let a small smile flash towards the god. Loki raised an eyebrow as he stood to meet the mortal at eye level.

"You have softened me, Anthony. I cannot explain it... But I've allowed you too close." Tony couldn't help but wonder what the god meant exactly by _too close_. But by this point none of it made too much sense.

"Do you regret taking me? Would you have killed me instead?" Tony asked while raising an eyebrow and he was almost fearing the answer. Loki knew he had been asking the question himself, but he always pushed past it knowing he couldn't come up with a solid answer.

_It could have made things easier if it had gone that way. _And yet Loki didn't seem to necessarily regret any of it.

"Well... I guess it's better to just not have regrets." Tony continued as if reading the god's thoughts.

"You act as if you have actually... _developed_ some..." Loki's voice trailed off and he looked to the mortal with a concerned expression. "I tortured you, Anthony. _Trained_ you into obeying me. That's all it was." The god was almost becoming annoyed with what appeared to be loyalty coming from the mortal._ Why? Why would he stay?_ But Loki knew a better question for himself was why he desiredTony to stay.

"It wasn't the torture. And I never changed, not completely at least." Tony looked off as he was trying to think of a way to explain something that couldn't be explained. "Something... There was something that was already there, deep inside of me. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing but it was there and now it's grown into something bigger. And I wouldn't have been able to leave you even if I wanted to." Tony scratched the back of his head while taking occasional glances towards the deity. Not a day had gone by since being with the god where Tony wasn't thinking of all his previous dreams and if they meant anything.

Loki's head gave a small tilt as he examined the mortal. Could he really be telling the truth? Was there really something there?

"Do you truly believe that you wish to have me? That you need me?" The god breathed out with a curious expression as he took slow steps towards the mortal. Tony felt his heart rate begin to quicken and all his feelings were coming back, stronger than ever.

"I'm honestly not sure. But... I don't think I want you to leave." Tony whispered and his dark brown eyes locked onto that of the god's.

Loki gave a small smirk, having the same feelings towards Tony. He _wanted _him. And just because he was stuck in a cell didn't mean he couldn't keep the mortal.

"Then let us pretend that I won't be leaving." Loki purred as the space between the two men closed. The god leaned in closer, his lips gently kissing into the billionaire's neck, and Tony closed his eyes in a few blissful moments.

_Wait, here? Now? _Tony's eyes shot back open and he briefly pulled away from Loki. The god furrowed his eyebrows at the action but he soon saw that Tony was looking in the direction of the camera. Loki groaned in a low tone and he turned back towards the mortal.

"Ignore it." Loki said, gently running his fingers down the mortal's chest.

Tony wished it could be that simple. But there was no way he could possibly ignore the fact that they were being watched.

"Uhm, Jarvis, give us some privacy." Tony ordered as he allowed the god to kiss into his neck more. This could be his last time seeing the god. Why not make the best of it?

"I cannot do that, Sir." The disembodied voice responded and Tony replied with a groan as he shortly pulled from the god once again in irritation.

"Come on! Just shut off any cameras, keep anyone from getting in here."

"Sir, Director Fury would not permit that."

Tony glanced towards Loki as he could tell he was also getting impatient by this point and the god shot a warning glance.

"Jarvis! You know how to hack through S.H.I.E.L.D. Just get us some fucking privacy! We're going to need a bit." Tony tried again. This was _his _artificial intelligence. And it wasn't as if he was asking to devise a plan of escape. There were a few seconds where the computer didn't respond and Tony waited anxiously. Surely Jarvis could do something as simple as this.

"As you wish, Sir." The voice finally said and a smile spread across Tony's lips as he heard the cell be secured.

"Sometimes you are simply too susceptible." Loki couldn't help but return a smile with a soft laugh at Tony's determination to get privacy. And for what? Just to get away with it? Maybe for some settlement, acknowledgment that there was definitely something more between then.

"I know what I'm doing." Tony replied with a smirk and he actually had confidence in what he was saying. This wasn't Loki controlling him anymore. This was Tony Stark getting what he wanted.

Tony's lips gently met that of the gods as he gave him a soft yet lustful kiss, his hand moving to the top of Loki's clothing to remove some of metal and leather. Loki allowed him to do so while deepening their kiss until the whole top part of his attire was gone, all except the cuffs around his wrists. Loki was quick to remove the thin shirt Tony wore, easily throwing it over his head. And to the god's surprise, Tony was actually beginning to take a dominant role.

Loki glanced at the billionaire with a certain amount of hesitation as Tony was working off the god's pants, slowly making their way to the floor. He felt vulnerable, weak, and certainly no longer in change. Yet even though Loki felt he should do something to reclaim dominance, he didn't exactly mind.

The god laid against the cold hard floor as he looked into Tony's glistening eyes, giving him silent permission. The mortal smiled softly and his fingers brushed through Loki's layers of hair.

"Anthony, I don't want you to hesitate. I want to _feel _everything you are feeling." The god breathed as his hand ran along the mortal's back. Tony leaned down to kiss the god again, savoring it as his tongue slowly made it's way through the god's mouth.

Dropping all facts about each other and their situation, Tony knew that _this _was the man he wanted to be with. The mortal drew back from the kiss, looking deep into Loki's eyes.

"You sure?" Tony asked softly while combing his fingers through the god's layered hair, a gentle smile upon his lips.

"Anthony I am a god. I can handle more than you would know." Loki confirmed with a devious smile, and Tony gave a nod in return.

Straddling over the god, Tony worked off his own trousers while his lips were kissing deeply, traveling down Loki's neck. This was something he needed to do and he wasn't going to let any other thoughts get in the way.

The deity gave a gentle and lustful moan as the playboy's hand moved to reach the god's hardening erection and Tony gently ran his fingers down the length. It gave Tony such a pleasurable feeling to know that the god would enjoy him like this. Every second would be pure bliss.

Loki seemed to be surprisingly willing to let Tony do what he wanted and the god arched his pelvis upward as Tony was lowering himself. The mortal glanced shortly into the deity's eyes as Loki gave a short nod to permit and encourage him further. Tony softly but into his lower lip as his cock met the tight entrance of the god and Loki took in a short gasp in response to the contact.

"Don't hesitate." Loki gave the command in a whisper as his gentle fingers ran down the billionaire's firm chest. Tony closed his eyes momentarily as his cock felt around the perimeter of Loki's entrance. The erection gently pushed inside at a slow rate and the god gave a sharp gasp but urged the playboy onward

All at once, Tony rammed his entire length inside the god. A loud moan of both pain and pleasure erupted and it was the pleasure that made such a sound music to the mortal's ears.

But that was enough for the god to feel entirely vulnerable, something he couldn't deal with for very long. It was as if Tony had total control of him, with every move from inside came an individual reaction from Loki radiating with passionate ecstasy. And as much as the deity loved it, he needed the control.

All at once Loki swung himself around so he was on top of the mortal, Tony's cock still within him. The billionaire gave a surprised grunt and he looked at the god in subtle confusion.

"Wait. Hold on..." Tony was quickly silenced by the god's soft cold lips and the mortal softly moaned into his mouth.

"Just give me this." Loki whispered, parting shortly from the kiss. "I need it after having so much taken."

Tony had to admit he could understand that. Loki was the one who had lost all his powers and was going to be thrown into some otherworldly prison. It sounded dreadful, and the mortal could hardly bare to keep the thought in his mind.

"Alright." He agreed softly and he kept his hips arched into the god. Loki flashed a quick smile and his arms wrapped around the mortal to hold him close against himself. Bringing one hand over the shining arc reactor, the god kept Tony's torso flat against the floor, lowering himself and thrusting forward to gain some needed friction.

Tony clung tightly to the man above him as he thrust his hips inward and outward, deriving abundant amounts of pleasure from both men. Loki had to admit he was enjoying it more than he thought he would and what delighted him even further was the clear passion and ecstasy the playboy was both putting forth and getting out of. It seemed even with Tony's constant pumping, Loki was being sure to do a lot of the work. Repeatedly thrusting his pelvis, Loki worked quickly to get Tony's cum to build up quickly. Their situation was clear and both knew that these moments couldn't last forever.

"Holy shit..!" Tony exclaimed, biting into his lower lip and Loki smiled in return. The mortal opened his eyes for a few short seconds but just long enough to catch a glimpse of the radiating smile and Loki gave a reassuring look to confirm that Tony could release everything he was holding back.

Tony moaned loudly and he thrust once more into the entrance, as deep as he could go. And while taking in a deep breath, the mortal released, letting his cum sputter out filling the god's entrance. Loki allowed his lips to part as he griped in ecstasy, his hand staying flat on the floor to support himself from completely falling on the mortal. Tony was panting into Loki's chest and for a few peaceful moments, everything was still.

Finally, Loki slid himself from the mortal's firm cock, disconnecting the two men. The deity moved from above Tony and promptly fell besides him, flat on his back.

"Christ... Why couldn't we have done that when you weren't about to be taken..."

"Shhh." Loki interrupted, knowing full well where Tony was going with this. But that was the last thing he wanted to be thinking of. "I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

Tony couldn't help but smile at the idea of Loki staying. But it was all pretend, he knew how these things went.

"I wish I could believe that." The billionaire said in a soft voice and he looked away from the other man.

Loki kept in silence, avoiding any thought of what would happen next, but instead remembering everything he and Tony had done since the capture. He couldn't allow it to end now.

"That team... They are going to wonder what is taking you quite so long." The god finally spoke, keeping his gaze away from Tony as he sat up. The whole experience would leave him sore, that much he knew, and throughout it all, his own hardened erection had been neglected. Yet he still wouldn't have considered it to be nothing less than enjoyable.

Tony begun to sit up as Loki had stood to retrieve their attire. So that was it then. He would have to leave to return to his what now seemed boring and empty life, Loki would go to prison. And that was it.

"Right, right." As much as he hated to admit, Tony knew the god's words were true, and he could not keep the Avengers away for long. Following Loki's actions, Tony stood, collecting his own clothing. He found himself to be constantly watching the god as he placed each layer of his Asgardian clothing with such elegance Tony was sure none could duplicate. There were countless things he knew he would find to be missing about the god. His soft mischievous smile, the way his pale skin reflected in the light, his raven hair.

_God please don't let this be goodbye..._

"Thank you... " Loki's smooth voice cut through the mortal's deep thoughts and Tony looked towards him. "For coming to visit me." The god forced a soft smile to hide his deeper pain however Tony could see straight through him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tony replied with a smirk, and Loki couldn't help but return a more genuine smile. The mortal's smile faded as he straightened out the last of his clothes and turned so he was facing the door. There was no doubt it would be simple to get communication back with the Avengers so he could leave the experience behind, but something else was begging him not to.

"I don't want to leave..." Tony spoke softly, a slight quiver in his voice. Behind him he could here Loki let out a long breath of what seemed to be relief.

"And I do not wish you to leave either." The god admitted and be stared in Tony's direction. The mortal turned so the two men were staring directly at each other. They had found something neither were expecting, and now it seemed too painful to let go

Tony approached Loki, slowly grabbing onto his hand and leading him to the back wall. Both men sat, Tony keeping a soft hold on the god's hand and not saying a word.

_Damn the Avengers... _The thought kept entering his mind and he couldn't seem to push it out. That team was what made the entire situation even more complicated.

"I think you could have done it..." The mortal started as he glanced towards Loki, who had an eyebrow raised. "Ruled the world. It's not that you're incapable of doing it, there's just too many obstacles. And it's not meant to be done." Tony knew the words were mere meaningless to the stubborn god, and Loki's face stayed still.

"Just because I am locked here does not mean that I have lost. I am a master at deceiving after all." And Loki showed his beautiful smile again. Tony loved the god's confidence, however he was not sure if it was something to be admired or pitied. The mortal only half smiled as his arms wrapped around the god.

"I don't doubt that." Tony spoke softly with a gentle smile. The god was putting forth no defiance towards a mortal holding him in his arms; and that was enough to keep him happy.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh Lord... Where do I even begin in this Author's Note? Alright, first of all, I do know that this was a pretty late update comparing it to my usual weekly update and I do apologize for that. All I can say is that I became busy... And I think I _may _ have forgotten how to actually write fanfiction, thus came procrastination!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing after the long wait! And I have all you lovely people who follow and leave reviews to thank for motivating me to continue! I can promise you that I won't leave this fanfic without an ending!**

**Another note, I believe Jarvis kind of just can do whatever he wants. He's not going to do anything horridly against the rules but it's not like he's sworn to obey S.H.I.E.L.D or anything so the way I see it he can make some of his own decisions. Besides... it was what was most convenient! **

**Anyways! I hope the sudden disappearance didn't have readers loose interest! As always, thank you for reading and please do leave feedback! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Everything in the world seemed peaceful as Tony Stark slept comfortingly on the chest of Loki Laufeyson. There wasn't a care in the world and Tony couldn't feel happier than when he was in the arms of the god of mischief. However peace can't last forever.

The single door to the locked cell burst open and the two sleeping men jolted awake.

"Very clever Stark. But how long did you think you could keep anyone from getting in here?" Director Fury was fuming with anger as he stormed up to the God of Mischief and his new companion.

"How did you...?" The mind of Tony could hardly find a way to finish the question as he had just woken up.

"Get off the damn floor!" Barked Fury as he grabbed the billionaire by the arm and forcefully ripped him away from Loki.

"Hey! Back off!" Tony could only try as he made an attempt to tear the director from him but Fury's grip was solid.

"You are sick bastards..." Fury's glare shifted from Loki to Tony in a mad rage. "Both of you!"

"Release Anthony!" Loki was now standing upright and his green eyes were full of murderous hatred as he stared at Nick Fury. However the director chose to ignore this as he shook his head and turned to exit the room, dragging Stark with him.

"You're sorry ass is in a lot of trouble Stark!" Nothing was held back as Fury continued to pull Tony from the cell against his will. Tony felt panicked as his eyes locked onto Loki's and he hated to think that he'd be left alone in the cold room.

"Wait! Loki!" Tony tried frantically to pry away from the one forcing him out however every time he broke away for even a second, Fury would be back to holding onto him and dragging him out.

"I'll be fine, Anthony." That was the last thing Tony heard before the door slammed shut and he could no longer see the green eyed god. Tony's jaw clenched and he avoided eye contact with Nick as he was shoved into his own cell.

"Let me go! You fucking bastard!" Tony snapped as the door locked in leaving him with the raged director.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" The yell reverberated through the walls making Tony's fists clench.

"I was minding my own damn business so fuck off!" Growling through gritted teeth, Tony turned from the director with his arms folded across his chest. But his response only seemed to push Fury's anger even further.

"Apparently, you can't be trusted." Fury growled in annoyance but the words didn't change Tony Stark.

"Was I ever?" By this point Tony was convinced that he never had any true trust or appreciation within the Avengers but to be honest he didn't care anymore. And all he could think of was the God of Mischief.

"I'm not afraid to keep you in here for however long necessary." Fury ignored Tony's question as he gave another glare to the billionaire, Growling, he turned to leave Tony alone within the cell, but that was something the billionaire was not willing to allow.

"No! I'm sick of this shit!" It was the moment that Tony yelled the words that he pushed Nick back towards him and punched him clean across the jaw. The director looked shocked as his head swung back from the force but the shock soon turned to anger.

"Do NOT mess with me Stark!" Fury's clenched fist raised in a threatening manor and Tony prepared himself for the pain however it did not come as the director let out a long angered breath. Tony's eyebrows furrowed over his dark brown eyes as he looked at Nick Fury with almost a confused manor but was masked by his still boiling anger.

"What are you waiting for!" Tony barked as he stared down Nick Fury in his rage however the director only shook his head.

"You need to snap out of it, Stark. We need you on our side." Fury breathed out admitting what he had kept from the arrogant man in years knowing it would only go straight to his head. Tony gave a look full of confused emotions, and he couldn't decide whether the director was saying that because he actually did appreciate him on the team, or because him joining Loki would be too much of a disadvantage. Before Stark could think of an appropriate response, Fury was turning to leave once more.

"Wait! You're seriously keeping me in here?" Tony chased after the man however a second too late as Fury didn't bother to answer and closed the door in a slam. Infuriated, the billionaire slammed his fists into the steel door as he felt burning anger seep through his veins.

Pushing his hair back in stress, Tony stepped back from the door, turning so he could see the large one way mirror in the back of the room. He had only been staring at his own reflection for no more than a few seconds before the door was opening once again.

"Tony... You _can't _be serious." Clint stepped into the room with caution looking genuinely concerned as he approached the billionaire, but Tony only seemed annoyed.

"What is it now?" Tony snapped in irritation.

"Don't play stupid. We all know what you were doing when we couldn't get inside Loki's cell or view the cameras!" This was something Tony was not wanting to hear, and he rolled his eyes as he turned away from the archer.

"Ok, can you guys please just leave me the fuck alone? You... You wouldn't understand." And he knew he was right. Everything he had been through, experienced, everything Loki said and did to him or what he did with Loki. Of course no one else would ever understand.

"Well actually, I didn't come in here to talk about that." Clint breathed out, his arms folding across his chest. Tony glanced towards him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"Well, I want to know what happened. What _really_ happened when you were with Loki." But that topic wasn't much better for Tony.

"Well you may as well leave now because that doesn't concern you." Tony was trying to stay calm as he put his hands within his pockets.

"Listen, I just want to know what he did to you to bring you on the edge of killing Natasha. You know I wouldn't have shot you like that in any other situation. But it really seemed... Like you were going to kill her." Clint tried to explain his curiosity, and he gave Tony a genuine look of concern. Taking in a deep breath, Tony glanced towards Clint. He looked trustworthy, kind and caring... And Tony was having a difficult time debating whether he should be honest with him or not.

"He... took me." Tony started in a quiet voice.

"And?"

"No you don't understand. He _took_ me. In every way possible. And I wanted him." He stopped there, not knowing what to say next or how to explain any of it.

"Tony, the man's a murderer."

"I know ok!" Tony yelled in a burst of anger. He wished there was a simpler was of putting words to it. "I know... alright." He said more calmly now. "He's misunderstood. And I don't doubt he's been through a ton of shit that drove him to the point of _killing._" By this point Tony regretted ever deciding to talk to Clint at all and he could feel the archer judging him from their conversation already. But then again, how could he not?

"Come on Tony why are you so defensive of this guy? I mean really, do you _love_ him or something?" Clint had nearly said it to lighten up the mood, to mention something as ridiculous as Tony Stark being in love with the god of mischief. But as soon as Tony shot him a dangerous glance of warning, Clint instantly regretted it.

_Love_. Love? Tony knew he felt something special with the god but... But love? It couldn't be... But everything they went through, all the emotions, pain, pleasure. Loki had saved him, but then again his life wouldn't have been in danger if Loki hadn't pulled him into that situation in the first place. He felt his heart begin to beat at irregular rates from just thinking of it and he turned away to hide his overwhelming feelings.

"I... I don't want to talk about this."

* * *

"Brother..." The mighty thunderer of Asgard said in an attempt to start what must be said. But he paused, staring at his brother as it was just the two of them alone in the room, this cell. The little brother that he had grown up with and was brought up to believe that their past brotherhood was real. Loki looked angry, annoyed, bitter, but the more Thor looked into the deep emerald eyes, the more he saw a sadness beneath his cold demeanor.

"Thor, I suggest that you leave. I am in no mood to put up with your foolish rambling." Loki stated clearly in hopes that Thor would simply leave without anymore being said.

"I only wish to know what you have done to my friend." However that wasn't the only reason Thor had come to visit the god of mischief, Thor would have liked to ask many things about what was going on with Loki, why he was doing so much wrong, and what it would take to have him back on his side.

But Loki stared past Thor almost in a cold and hateful manor, only thinking of how he wished the Asgardian would leave him be, completely ignoring whatever he had to say or ask.

"Are you not going to put forth any words?" The question was raised in Loki's silence which only irritated the Jotun further.

"I do not wish to speak about this, so I shall not." Keeping his jaw slightly clenched, Loki kept his gaze away from Thor at all times hoping the one he grew up with as a brother knew him well enough to know when he wasn't going to talk. Fortunately for Loki, Thor was getting the idea, and he slowly nodded his head in understanding and disappointment.

"Very well. However you are only damaging yourself. Tomorrow I am to take you back to Asgard so you may finish your prison sentence along with the additional punishments." The information was told flatly and Loki could almost feel his heart drop. There was no way he could escape by tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?!" Loki finally made eye contact with the thunderer, his eyes full of concern. But one thing that couldn't help but come to mind was Tony Stark...

"Yes. There is no need to have you stay here any longer when the mortals wish you to leave." Thor explained dryly feeling almost melancholy for the god of mischief.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he cast his gaze towards the ground. Tomorrow. There was absolutely nothing that could be achieved in only a day. But what would happen to Tony if he were to return to Asgard? Loki's heart was falling deeper into his stomach as he could only imagine the worst outcomes. Once Tony came to terms that Loki was gone and he had his own free will once more, there was no way he would be able to stay loyal... Just sitting around, waiting and wondering if the god of mischief will ever return... Staying against all of his past friends just for one man. It just didn't seem something anyone would do for him, was he just supposed to trust a man like Tony Stark? And just how long would it take to actually escape from Asgard again if ever? Would Tony come to hate Loki and all he did, all the pain he caused and vow revenge? Surely the Avengers themselves would help talk Tony into being the god's enemy once again.

So..? So why should he care? Loki hated to admit that these thoughts hurt him, the more he thought of it the more he realized that more than anything he needed a way to keep Tony on his side during his absence. He would do anything to keep the mortal who he felt he earned as his own. The mortal he came to... _No. Do not... Say love_. Loki's jaw clenched in thinking that he could actually... Actually _love_ a being of this filthy realm. He needed Tony to be his on his side as an advantage. An advantage...

"Tomorrow..." The word slipped through Loki's mouth in a quiet whisper, his mind drifting off into deep thought.

* * *

"How is he?" Captain Steve Rogers had just entered the cell, glancing from Tony, who was sitting in the corner, to Clint standing besides him.

"Not too well. Loki's really gotten to him." Clint admitted, his posture seeming almost exhausted.

"Don't." Tony let out in a groan. "Just stop... stop pushing everything on Loki.." The billionaire dropped his head into his hand, closing his eyes in attempt to clear his mind.

"I'm sure all these mixed feelings will go away soon enough. Things can go back to normal."

"It won't be the same..." Tony didn't hesitate to reply as he kept his gaze towards the ground. _Can anything ever be the same?_

"Well if it's any good news to you, Thor just told me that he's taking Loki away sometime tomorrow. That should help you get over what happened." The captain tried to deliver it as good news as he spoke with a hopeful smile, but Tony instantly looked up towards him with concern, his heart nearly stopping for only a second.

"Wait, what?!" He snapped out with disbelief. "He's going already?!"

"Well... Yeah. He won't be able to hurt you again, Tony. I know right now you may have become... dependent on the god but he's going to get what he deserves. You're _free_ now."

_Free._ Was that what it was? Free from the god? It didn't feel that way, and the thought of Loki being locked away and never seeing him again sounded painful. Why? Why did he have to feel this way for Loki of all people?

_Do you love him or something?_ The question Clint had brought came to his mind. And he had to ask himself the question again and again.

_Love him. Do you love him?_ But what did that have to mean? That he would give his life for him, do anything just to be with him? No... Love didn't _have_ to be any of that. Maybe just a feeling that you couldn't control... couldn't control when it comes and goes.

_Do you love him?_

"Yes..." The word left his mouth in a quiet whisper and his stare gazed off into empty space.

* * *

**A/N:**** I don't know why I had sooo much trouble finally finishing this chapter (especially for such a short one)! See? I told you guys I wouldn't abandon it. These things can sometimes just take a while you know?**

**Which leads me to my next area of business...**

**I would REALLY like some feedback, more than ever! I'm really indecisive about where exactly I want things to be going so please, if you're interested and want to share your opinion on what you'd like to see in this fanfic, you can send me a PM and we can discuss whatever you have to say.**

**Soo yeah! As always thank you so much for reading and leave a review if ever do you want to! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Now? It has to be any second now._ In a quiet room of bright fluorescent light, Tony stood, leaning forward into the stern and upright door. He had been standing in the damned cell for what seemed an eternity, knowing that there had to be a moment where someone, anyone opened the door to visit him, give him some food, or anything really. It would be right at that moment, that Tony would try for an escape. _Fucking ridiculous._ It was the one thought that wouldn't stop replaying through Tony's mind. _May as well try... The door opens... And you run. Run. Don't stop._ He had to talk to Loki. Set him free? Sure, if everything went his way. But at the moment, just talking to him was the only thing that really mattered. If Loki was to return to Asgard, there may not be another chance to discuss anything with him ever again.

_He's your enemy, god damn it!_ But that was exactly the reason he had to talk to him. He needed to know what the god of mischief felt for him. What exactly it was between them. What was the plan from here... _Maybe Loki isn't as evil as he appears... Maybe he has good in him... I don't have to change sides..._ No. No that didn't seem to be the case. And the more he thought of it, the more he had to ask which side exactly was_ he_ himself on? _Loki... The Avengers... Neither. Both?_

You have to decide... You have to...

_Bzz._ That buzz. It was _the_ buzz that signaled a visitor. Someone was coming. Tony's heart leaped up into his throat and he readied himself for what might be the fastest he would have to run in his life.

Bruce was entering, distracted as he was adjusting his glasses while opening the door with a steady hand.

_Now!_ Opening the door to a full extent, Tony shoved Bruce from his feet and dashed from his cell as fast as his feet would carry him.

Caught completely by surprise, Bruce fell against the wall and frantically looked towards his friend escaping down the hallway.

"Tony! Wait!" The scientist called out but there was nothing that would stop Tony from running. Now. It had to be now for it was his only chance. _Remember..._ He scanned the passing doors in a blur trying to remember which one it was that held the god of mischief. Finally, coming across the familiar hall, Tony came to a halt when reaching his destination.

"Loki!" Panicked, rushed, and anxious, Tony began doing everything in his power to open the cell door, locked by a computer generalized code. Somewhere in his advanced knowledge of computer technologies there had to be some sort of answer to hack away the lock. Something to have Loki where he can talk to him once more.

"Tony!" Just his luck, it was Captain Steve Rogers, backed up with his good friends Bruce and Clint. _No!_ The computer was flashing codes and hacks across the screen, doing everything it could to break through security. But time was not on his side as he had no idea how long it would take just to finish.

"What the hell Tony?!" Now caught up, Clint was pushing Tony from the computer in more surprised confusion than anger.

"Ooh piss off!" Tony snapped in response as he glanced back towards the computer.

"No Tony... There's no point-"

"You have to let me do this!" The genius cut off whatever Bruce was beginning to say in a desperate plea, his deep brown eyes screaming for any form of understanding from them.

"Tony... He'a gone."

_Gone... Gone?_ Tony felt himself freeze over with the news, slowly turning to Steve with furrowed eyebrows.

"Gone? What do you mean... Gone?"

"We were going to allow you say goodbye..." Bruce spoke up looking as concerned as ever for his friend and teammate. "Since we knew you'd be pissed otherwise." Glancing over towards Clint and Steve, Bruce thought back on what they agreed upon. It had been a long discussion, but there was no doubt that it would be more difficult to get Tony back on their side if he would never forgive them for not having a final word with Loki. It would be a risk, yes. But what they really wanted was to see Tony stand up to the one who had captured him and reclaim his own free independence.

"Gone as in... He's back on Asgard?" Tony had to ask for any clarification in his confusion and he watched as the three teammates exchanged glances.

"Not yet." Spoke the archer with somewhat of a hateful tone as he thought of the damned god.

"He's waiting outside with Thor. They'll be leaving soon though." Steve clarified, his arms folding across his chest.

"And... you were going to let me say goodbye?" Tony had to admit this surprised him. Why? Why would they /allow/ him to say goodbye. Did they have somewhat of a knowledge as to what he was feeling and why he needed to speak with Loki? _We were going to allow you to say goodbye..._ It seemed something friends would do... If they were friends.

"Well yeah..." Steve almost seemed hesitant as he let out the words in a soft breath.

"_Were?_" Tony was beginning to look concerned now. Had he screwed it up enough that they changed their mind about it? The questions and thoughts raced through his mind.

"Behave well and we'll see."

* * *

"We will have to be leaving soon if no one arrives. We cannot simply wait around for an eternity." Thor stood tall in the still air as he examined the buildings of New York. He had made little effort to make eye contact with his brother but as they continued to stand outside with nothing happening, Thor began to question if they should simply leave without a goodbye.

"And why is that? It's not as if when my return to Asgard takes place will change anything." It was a clear and reasonable point. The gods were immortal, and Loki grew annoyed with his brother for rushing this one moment when they had all the time in the world.

"Hmm." Thor did not respond to that as he glanced towards Loki's direction. "Brother, if my friends do decide that a last conversation with Stark is what is best for him, then I want you to not make it any harder than it needs to be. I haven't the knowledge of what has happened between you and Stark but I do know that you will never see him again." The Asgardian spoke clearly as if trying to put some level of understanding within his brother, however Loki stayed cold as if Thor's words were meaningless. "I know you don't care but it is important that Stark moves on from this point..." He continued with hesitation, occasionally glancing towards Loki for any sign that he was actually listening. "You may as well. There would be no further point in perusing further trouble."

_No point._ Loki scoffed at the idea and he wondered just how much it was that Thor underestimated him. If his brother was suggesting that leaving Tony alone to return to the side of "peace and good" would be best for him, then he couldn't be more wrong. If anything he was _saving_ Tony from his own filthy realm and giving him the opportunity to set things as they should be. Loki kept his thoughts to himself as he stared off in the distance and gave no reply for his brother. Thor was filled with far too much integrity and doing what the world has grown accustomed to accept as the /right/ thing to ever see anything his way.

Only a few more slow minutes passed in silence until the doors to the tower opened and the friends of Thor were stepping out.

"Well... Tony's here." Captain Steve Rogers spoke first as he took glances between Thor and Loki.

"Please settle any unfinished business so we won't have to never hear the end of Tony bitching about not getting to say goodbye or whatever." Clint wasn't slow to follow, speaking in a half hearted manor but in all was praying Tony would see what the right thing to do was after this was over.

"You have to stand up to him." Giving Tony a friendly nudge, Bruce urged him to continue on, looking him deep in the eyes. "You can't depend on him anymore." However Tony was done with letting any of the Avengers persuade him into anything. He was going to do what he _wanted_ to do and he hardly gave Bruce any attention deciding he wouldn't even listen before he got a chance to speak with Loki.

"Well... If you truly believe this is what is best for friend Stark... Then by all means continue." Granted Thor with caution and he side stepped from his brother to allow him to speak with Tony. Swallowing, Tony locked eyes with the god and felt his heart rate increase as he waited for the others to give him more privacy with Loki.

"Do you think you can keep him away for good?" Bruce said deciding to start a conversation with the Asgardian.

"Certainly. You have my word."

"Sounds like what you said last time..." Clint added shortly after not meaning to speak aloud.

"I was not in charge of my brother's punishment the first time I returned him to Asgard. You cannot push any blame on me!" Quick to respond, Thor was defending himself and abruptly crossed his arms in offense. Tony nearly laughed watching the conversation go forward but his priority was on Loki. No longer giving any attention towards the Avengers, Tony was now face to face with Loki, standing directly in front of him and running ideas through his mind on how to start the conversation.

"Came to settle unfinished business? To 'stand up to me' as they put it." Starting the conversation, Loki spoke in a mocking manor towards the Avengers and he gave a quick smirk towards Tony.

"Yeah well you know how those guys are." Tony tried a smile but he was nervous. Nervous for whatever happens next and the outcomes of events.

"Well, Anthony, you've done quite a lot for me." Glancing away from Tony, Loki took in a deep breath as his mind went through all events starting when he first captured the man. He wasn't sure if things had turned out better or worse then intended but for the moment his only regret was getting caught.

"But now you're leaving... So it was all for nothing." Tony's eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes looking into Loki's with concern.

"You mustn't believe that this is truly a goodbye. Not forever at least."

"And what if it is?"

_It won't be._ But in all honesty, Loki hadn't even thought of the possibility that this would be his last visit on Midgard. Mostly because the thought was simply unacceptable in his mind.

"Do not doubt such things. Everything can return to how they were once I make my escape. As long as you do not allow _them_ to change you."

"You're asking a lot from me here..." Glancing away from Loki, Tony was holding his breath, running all his thoughts through his mind and trying to get a grip on what was the right choices to make. Not just the right thing to do in general but what the right thing to do for _him_ himself. He knew he still had a sense of friendship with the Avengers and if Loki was going to be absent from his life, how was he supposed to stay on the god's side?

Loki sensed this doubt as he looked into Tony's eyes and the thought concerned him. He didn't want to hurt Tony but he was afraid that if he turned back to the Avengers, it just might come to that.

"Anthony I don't believe you have any other options. There is no backing out now." Oh how Loki wished there was a simpler way where Tony could easily leave the team behind, however he couldn't help but use a sense of force in his voice as he spoke. He couldn't allow this mortal to become his enemy once again. Through out all that happened this was the one thing he felt he really earned during this visit to Midgard. Loki lifted Tony's chin so he was making direct eye contact and the green eyes of the god held a look of pleading. "Stay on my side."

_His side._ He was supposed to stay on _his_ side now. Tony never would have thought he would ever find himself in this situation, debating on staying on Loki's side and going against everything he's ever fought for. Something about this knowledge drew a quiet chuckle from the genius. _Ridiculous. This is ridiculous._ He knew it was true but laughing at it didn't help him in the slightest. No matter how ridiculous it seemed, the choice of who's side to stay on seemed the most challenging and confusing choice of his life.

"Enemies... We... were enemies." Tony said in a light chuckle, shaking his head in the slightest and looking towards the ground. As he glanced towards the Avengers he knew he would not have the luxury of time to discuss all he had wanted to with the god. "Loki I... Listen." His mind was freezing as he spoke and he was having the most difficult times putting words to what he wanted to say. "Whatever happens, I can't explain it but... I... I think I-"

"Shhh Anthony." Speaking quickly, Loki could feel his breath start to accelerate as he almost feared whatever Tony had to say. If Tony had spoke of any true feelings he had it would be all too real. _But what difference does it make if he speak of these feelings if you already know they exist?_ Loki shook the thought away as he returned his eye contact towards Tony. "You must not worry about any of this." He wished he could say more, but right now he only needed to insure Tony's loyalty.

"Is it insane...?" Tony was looking deep, as far as he could into the god's eyes looking for any answer as to what he should do, what was the right thing to do for himself and for Loki. Furthermore maybe a reason behind why things were getting so terribly messy. "You were my enemy. Things like this just isn't supposed to happen."

"Ah but things would be rather boring if everything went the way as they were _supposed_ to." And how true that was. The words drew a soft smile from the billionaire as he stared into the god's eyes.

"Yeah alright. I just-"

"Enough Anthony." Tiring of the mortal's constant counter arguing, Loki closed his eyes briefly, letting out a long breath before returning his gaze to Tony. I will be back shortly." The words were small comfort to hear and Tony gave a short nod in understanding. He wanted to believe it, to truly believe it but the situation wasn't seeming like it would turn out in their advantage. Looking straight into Loki's eyes, the genius gave almost a sad and confused look, his mind searching for the right thing to say, the right thing to do. But there was one thing that kept right at the front of his thoughts, a little nagging sensation, and Tony listened to it. He leaned forward for his lips to meet those of the god's however Loki showed slight hesitation as he pulled back before he could show any affection.

"You must wait for me to return." Loki reminded as clarification to Tony, not wanting to share any intimacies if he wasn't sure the mortal would stay on his side.

"Yeah well... I don't know." The slight hesitation concerned the god.

"Do you not believe you will be able to wait?"

"It's complicated." Tony wasn't sure what he could say to make the god understand. He felt that he wouldn't want to do anything to betray Loki, but being left with the Avengers... All the teammates he still considered friends... There was no doubt they would be persuading him back onto their side every day.

"Well you must try not to disappoint. You are the only mortal to receive any such... generosity from me. Do not toss that offer away. I will not allow you change sides on me now."

_Understood..._ After everything he had been through... Tony knew he couldn't back out now. Not now, not like this. Tony gave an empty smirk while nodding and looking away. It was the most he could agree to any of this, but a simple nod would have to be enough for Loki.

"Good." The god whispered as he leaned forward to gently kiss the mortal. Tony closed his eyes, savoring the soft affection and he placed his hand on the back of Loki's neck to deepen it further. This was what felt right. Loki was who he wanted to be with. Clearing his throat, Tony quickly pulled away before any of the team noticed and gave the god a soft smile of thanks.

"Alright Loki should definitely be leaving now. It was great catching up with you, Thor. Maybe you can visit Earth more when your brother stops being a problem." Captain Steve Rogers finished up the conversation with the Asgardian as he glanced back to his billionaire friend in concern.

"Yes... Of course. Stark, will you be alright?" Asked Thor, worried as ever.

"Remember who you're talking to Point Break. Of course I'll be fine." Except he wouldn't. He was lost and confused... But the last thing he wanted was for any of the Avengers to constantly be attempting to "help" him through anything.

"Glad to hear it, my friend." He said while giving Tony a soft pat on the shoulder.

"And I just wanted to say, thank you. For everything. I know it must not be easy running back and forth between realms." Stark continued.

"It is for the best that I stay on top of these items of business. Glad to see you are coming back to your old self."

"Glad to be back."

It was a stretch, Tony would admit, to be saying so much and acting as if he was just on their side once again, as if none of it had ever happened. And he knew it would seem unbelievable or even suspicious. However he decided it was worth the risk as he smiled and opened his arms to give his old friend a brief hug. Thor seemed overjoyed by this and he grinned, giving Tony a few good pats on the back.

"See you around?" The inventor asked, faking a smile.

"If everything goes smoothly, I would very much like to return. Farewell my friends!" Giving his final goodbyes to his friends, Thor smiled, shaking their hands and thanking them for help.

Tony took this time to slide his way back to the side of Loki, giving him a more genuine smile of hope and excitement.

But why the smile? _Why?_ Wondered Loki curiously as he raised an eyebrow at the mortal. He had just hugged his hated brother and now was acting like he was their friends once again. Just who's side was this man on?! But Tony only continued to smile in the god's confusion, almost as if he had a plan of his own

"Anthony... What did you..?" The god started in a whisper as his interactions with Thor were far too suspicious. However before he could finish, Tony wasted no time in hurriedly pulling a key from which he had stolen from Thor's belt and quickly unlocking the cuffs around the trickster's wrists.

"Loki you have to leave. Now!"

Loki was shocked... Completely caught by surprise as he would have never expected Tony to even attempt to pull this off. But Stark was right, if he was going to escape, it had to be_ now._

"Anthony no!" Of course, Thor had immediately noticed when Tony released the prisoner and checked his belt coming to the conclusion that his friend had pick pocketed him. "Heimdall you must open the Bifrost! Return us to Asgard quickly!" He yelled in a panic hoping the recently repaired Bifrost would reach them in time. Looking back to Loki who was already using his long lost magic to materialize his scepter, the Asgardian took a full on dash towards his brother and Stark.

In the midst of the confusion, Loki quickly pushed the mortal away from his brother's path of attack to protect him and he raised his scepter trying quickly to defend himself.

Tony hardly saw what happened next as he fell roughly onto the ground only a few feet away. But what he did see was Thor tackling the one he cared for before they both completely disappeared in a bright rainbow light. Gone. Just like that they were gone.

"Tony what the hell did you just do?!"

"Wait, did he escape?"

"I don't know! I wasn't watching! What happened?"

"Tony! Tony are you even listening to me?"

Tony Stark only stared into the spot where the god of mischief once stood. Only seconds ago where he thought he might be able to give him his one shot at escape. The shouts of his friends blurred together as he continued to stare in a mixture of overwhelming emotions and he had never felt more alone in his entire life.

He wanted nothing more than for Loki to be back as quickly as he had left... But that didn't seem to be the case. He was left now in a mess bigger than ever and feelings no one would even begin to understand.

No one except Loki. _Come back._ Even though Tony had always seen himself to be better than petty prayers and wishes... He couldn't help but hope. Hope that maybe he would see the god again. One day.

But this was it... Wasn't it? He was gone with no way of telling if he'd ever return. It didn't matter what Loki said about this not being a last goodbye, he felt he had lost everything.

Utterly hopeless.

Nothing would be the same.

* * *

No. The Avengers didn't trust him the same. Not after pulling off a stunt like that. No one was hearing any word from either the Asgardian nor the war criminal. No one knew what affects Tony's last minute plans had on the outcome at all. But they were still set on keeping Stark on their side so the decision was to keep what happened among themselves so their friend would not be serving time for attempt at releasing a criminal. They believed all he really needed was their own personal help to get him past these events.

But Stark seemed empty, lost, and a conversation never went too far with him. Instead the billionaire put on a fake smile whenever out in public before staying alone up in his own tower. He wasn't sure there was any moving on. Not for him anyways. And he would stare out his window night after night wishing for any sign at all that the god would return for him.

Loki was out there... Somewhere... Right? He had to be, and that gave him hope. Tony only hoped that their last encounter wouldn't have to be...

_Goodbye..._

* * *

**Sequel TBA...**

**A/N: ****Thank you for all of the feedback and help I've received from all of you! You've been tons of help and I've finally decided what to do with this story. All I really need is a good break and to wait until I'm less busy to continue on with any long stories. This was my first fanfiction I have ever written and I must say it's been an amazing journey!**

**Thank you again and as always, leave a review~**


End file.
